Lost in You
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Set around season 4. Can the Succubus and the Valkyrie finally put aside their fears and realise how right they are for each other? Valkubus endgame, if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: With the lack of adult-Tamsin in season 4 so far (though that is all set to change this coming weekend) I decided that I had to write this. The pairings are all over the place in the first few chapters, we've got some Doccubus, and we've got some DyBo, with a Valkubus endgame. If you don't like Valkubus don't read it. Simple. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter One

She had waited many lifetimes for someone like Bo to come along, she hadn't been lying when she told Bo she was unlike anyone she had ever met in any of her many lifetimes. As a Valkyrie her only commitment was to her calling, her duty, what she was born to do. But the Succubus has changed all that. She had been sent to find Bo, take her in, not fall for her. She wasn't sure when she'd actually fallen for her; it could have been as early as the first day they met. In her many lifetimes Tamsin had met many Succubi, she'd had fun with a few. By their very nature Succubi weren't the most monogamous of Fae, feeding off Chi limits the partners that could sustain a Succubus long term. Tamsin knew Dyson struggled; they'd talked about it on one of their many drunken nights out when Tamsin was still trying to get a real read on Bo. She knew that as a Valkyrie, sustaining a Succubus wouldn't be that difficult, as Valkyrie's somehow retain parts of the souls that they take to Valhalla, and Tamsin had delivered thousands. But she was pretty sure that Bo would never feel anything for her other than possibly a friendship, which was more than Tamsin felt she would ever deserve.

Things had been a little strange since Dyson found Bo. Nobody seemed to realise that Tamsin had not tried to kill Dyson, she hadn't really considered what would happen to the wolf as the truck went over the cliff, the only thing that was going through her head was making sure Bo was safe. She knew that Dyson shifted, that's the only thing that saved him, she didn't have the same luxury, she'd given her life to try and save Bo. It had taken just over a week for her to go from baby-Tamsin to adult-Tamsin; Valkyrie's aged quickly through the first week, 30 years in a week. As a species it was all about survival, the quicker they aged the quicker they could get back to their calling. Kenzi had taken great joy in telling everyone that Tamsin was as much of a total shit as a child as she was as an adult. Trick had already explained to everyone that many Valkyrie's supress the memories from their previous lives, it was the perfect excuse for Tamsin not to face up to her feelings or her actions.

Dyson had found Tamsin in a bush the day he went looking for Bo; apparently he had been back to the crash site every day at the same time looking for her. He hadn't pushed her for an explanation about driving him off a cliff; the only one really hung up on it was Kenzi. The human was not buying Tamsin's 'I don't remember' excuse for one minute, apparently Tamsin made her bullshit detector scream. Tamsin knew that Kenzi would be the one to call her on it, which was part of Kenzi's 'charm'. As much as she hated to admit it, Tamsin had become pretty attached to the human. Kenzi had been the one who had tried to ease Tamsin through her growing spurt, even though she had no idea what was going on. She was also the one who saw Tamsin's true feelings for Bo.

The whole gang were at the Dal, though Tamsin was pretty sure she was only there to make sure nothing happened to Lauren. Having just been through her rebirth Tamsin was at her most powerful, most dangerous, it was like having a pit-bull at the Dal, no one even attempted to cause any kind of trouble. Lauren was still hated by a large number of Fae who still thought that she had betrayed them; Tamsin thought she was crazy to come back, especially with the Una Mens around. Crazy or not, Lauren was important to Bo and Bo was important to Tamsin, so Tamsin would do whatever she could to protect the good doctor.

"Are you going to tell her?" Kenzi asked Tamsin as they sat at the bar.

"Tell who what?" Tamsin replied.

"Don't act dumb blondie," Kenzi said, "it really doesn't suit you. Are you going to tell Bo how you feel?"

"Because that will work out well," Tamsin said, "what do you suggest, just walk up to her and say 'hey Bo, I know you think I'm a heartless crazy bitch, but I think I may have fallen for you' yeah, don't think so kiddo."

"So you're just going to let her get back with Dyson, thinking that you really don't care?" Kenzi asked.

"If it makes her happy…" Tamsin replied with a little shrug.

"But what about what makes _you_ happy TamTam," Kenzi said, "you deserve to be happy just as much as everyone else does."

"Some people may disagree with you on that." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"You drove your truck off a cliff to try and save Bo…" Kenzi said.

"Waste of a good truck." Tamsin said, interrupting her.

"Let me finish," Kenzi said, elbowing the Valkyrie, "you drove your truck off a cliff to try and save her, knowing that it would probably kill you, you went against everything you know as a Valkyrie for her… she needs to know Tamsin, if you don't tell her I will."

"Don't you even think about it," Tamsin said, "if she's happy with Dyson, and he's happy with her, then just leave it alone. Wolf-man gets his mate back, means less brooding and sulking, the world is a better place for everyone. Plus that triangle so doesn't need to be made into a square."

"I think you actually underestimate Bo," Kenzi said, "sure she's always thinking with her heart instead of her head, sure she's little miss wonder-snatch, but if she knew how you felt…"

"Leave it alone Kenzi." Tamsin said.

"Leave what alone?" Bo asked walking up to the bar, squeezing in-between the Valkyrie and the human.

Having Bo standing so close was causing Tamsin's mind to spin.

"Tamsin is in _lurve_." Kenzi said with a smile and a wink.

"I said leave it alone." Tamsin said.

"Oh yeah?" Bo asked, ignoring Tamsin's protests, "who's the lucky… guy or girl?"

"Girl." Kenzi said.

"Seriously," Tamsin said, standing up, "leave it alone. Can I steal your boyfriend to shoot some pool?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." Bo said.

"If you say so…" Tamsin replied, walking over to the pool table.

"What's got into her?" Bo asked Kenzi as she watched Tamsin grab a pool cue.

"She's got feelings for someone, but doesn't want to tell them." Kenzi replied.

"Seriously?" Bo asked, "Didn't think Tamsin was one for the whole feelings shit."

"You'd be surprised," Kenzi said with a smile, "talking of feelings, what's going on with you and the wolf?"

"He has a name Kenz," Bo said, "you're starting to sound like Tamsin; you two are spending way too much time together."

"She's actually pretty cool if you give her a chance." Kenzi said.

"I feel like I'm constantly banging my head against a brick wall with her," Bo said, sitting in the seat that Tamsin had vacated, "I mean, I thought we were getting somewhere when we were rescuing Dyson, she was finally starting to open up…"

"Was that before or after she tried to kill you?" Lauren asked, sitting next to Bo.

"She didn't try and kill me…" Bo replied, "much… but that's not the point. She felt she had no choice, we've all been there right?"

"I still don't know if I trust her," Lauren said, "there's still so much that we don't know about her. She tried to kill Dyson."

"No she didn't," Kenzi said, "she knew if Dyson shifted then he'd be okay. She knew she was going to kill herself doing it, but she wanted to keep Bo safe…"

Bo and Lauren just sat there looking at Kenzi with a shocked look on their faces.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Kenzi asked, "That's my cue to leave, excuse me sexy peeps."

Kenzi stood up and headed off to where Hale was sitting at the table near the pool table.

"Why would Tamsin knowingly end her own life to save mine…?" Bo said, looking over at the blonde who was laughing with Dyson about something.

"She's a Valkyrie," Lauren said, "a Valkyrie who was coming to the end of her life-cycle anyway; I wouldn't read too much into it."

"Are you still that pissed about the kiss?" Bo asked.

"Pissed?" Lauren asked, "Not really. Frustrated and confused about it? Definitely. I'm going to head home, are you coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to hang around here for a little while." Bo said with a smile.

"Okay," Lauren replied, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure." Bo said.

Lauren moved to kiss Bo, who turned her head away from Lauren so instead of a kiss on the lips it was on the cheek. Lauren looked a little confused.

"I'm still not…" Bo started to say, "I don't want to lead you on Lauren, you mean too much to me for that. I just need to figure out what I want."

Lauren nodded and smiled a little.

"Goodnight Bo." She said.

Tamsin saw that Lauren was leaving.

"Do you want a lift home Doc?" she asked.

"I think I can manage on my own thanks." Lauren replied.

"Whatever." Tamsin said with a shrug going back to the game.

x-x

It was starting to get late, and the Dal was starting to empty, as Tamsin beat Dyson, yet again.

"Hand over your cash dude." Tamsin said with a smile.

"I let you win." Dyson said, handing her the money.

"You let me win? 4 times?" Tamsin asked with a laugh, "admit it, you suck."

"I was going easy on you," Dyson replied with a laugh of his own, "checking out whether you got the mad skills back after your rebirth."

"_All_ my mad skills are still intact thank you very much." Tamsin said with a wink.

Kenzi made her way over to the pool table.

"TamTam." She said, like a kid who wanted something from their parent.

"What do you want Kenzi?" Tamsin asked with a smile.

"Could you possibly find it in that massive heart of yours to possibly drive home a slightly drunk human and her Succubus best friend?" Kenzi asked.

"I thought that maybe Bo could…" Dyson started to say.

"Bo wants to go home and sleep in her own bed," Bo said, walking over to the table, "_alone_."

"Ouch…" Kenzi said with a little laugh.

"Burn." Tamsin said, unable to keep the smirk off her face, "I guess I could drop you both off."

"Thanks," Kenzi said with a grin, "you're the bestest Valkyrie ever."

"How much has she had to drink?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"A bit," Bo said with a smile, "but you are the bestest Valkyrie ever."

"_Okay_," Tamsin said, putting the pool cue back, "Time to go I think. See you at the station tomorrow?"

"Are you back at work tomorrow?" Dyson asked.

"That's the plan," Tamsin replied, "if I spend any more time around Kenzi she'll be changing my entire wardrobe and making me wear funky wigs."

"The younger you looked cute in my clothes." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"And I thought we were never going to talk about that again." Tamsin said, looking at Kenzi.

"I knew we should have taken photos." Kenzi said to Dyson.

Both Kenzi and Dyson laughed as Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Let's go meat-bag," Tamsin said to Kenzi before looking at Bo, "you ready Succubus?"

"For you to drive me home? Always," Bo said with a smile, "are you going to tuck me into bed too?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought, hope it's not one of those that drag. Read, review, enjoy. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Two

Tamsin was sitting at her desk at the station, in the couple of weeks since she had been reborn she hadn't really left the Clubhouse, though midway through the previous week she had managed to convince Kenzi that she should go apartment hunting. She couldn't stay living at the Clubhouse, the sofa there really wasn't made for long term sleeping, and she liked her own space. So she now had her own apartment and her job back, they explained her absence at work by saying she'd had a family emergency and had to leave town at short notice, if she hadn't been so good at her job there was no chance they would have let her go back.

"How did Bo seem to you last night when you dropped her off?" Dyson asked.

"Again with the questions about Bo," Tamsin said, "seriously dude, some women may find this whole brooding thing cute, but I don't, it's irritating."

"I'm just a bit worried," he said, "we were doing great, and then Lauren turns up…"

"So you're blaming a human because you can't get a commitment from a Succubus?" Tamsin asked with a laugh, "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Dude, you're a wolf, use it. You want Bo? Fight for her. Make her see that you're supposed to be together. All this following her around like a wolf-cub isn't cute, it isn't attractive. Do you really want to keep being her safety fuck?"

"What do you mean?" Dyson asked.

"I'll spell it out for you," Tamsin said, "she has issues with Lauren; she comes running back to you. Do you always want to be the one she comes running back to, or do you want to be the one she never leaves… think about it dude, it's not rocket science, even you can work this one out."

She stood up and walked over to the coffee machine to get some coffee while Dyson still sitting there trying to figure out if Tamsin was calling him pathetic.

"You're pretty good at this whole relationship advice stuff." Dyson said.

"You sound surprised." Tamsin said, not turning around to face him.

"You don't really strike me as a relationships type of person," he said, "that's all. I mean what is it you said to me once 'girl only needs 10 minutes'?"

Tamsin laughed.

"There's a big difference between a fuck and a relationship D." she said, still laughing.

"Do Valkyrie's do relationships?" he asked.

"Sometimes," Tamsin said, "when we find the right person…"

"And you haven't?" he asked.

"Something like that." She said with a little smile, going to sit back down.

x-x

Bo sat bolt upright in bed, waking up from another nightmare, but this one was different to the one she had been having for the last week. The previous weeks dreams had been full of screaming; trains and screaming, she had no idea why. But this one involved Tamsin. She tried to steady her breathing as flashes came back to her.

_Tamsin was sitting in a cold, dark, wet room. Bound to a chair with metal cuffs around her wrists and her ankles. Blood pouring from a cut just above her right eye, she had a broken nose and a split lip. Her usual flowing blonde hair stuck to her face with blood. Yet she still managed to almost keep a smile on her face. _

_"You failed me." A dark figure said, "It was a simple job Valkyrie, yet you failed."_

_"Yeah yeah," Tamsin said, "do you want to get this over with, it's getting boring now."_

_The dark figure nodded to another guy, a huge muscly guy, who walked over to Tamsin and back-handed her across the face. Tamsin coughed and spat out the blood that was now filling her mouth._

_"Your only job was to deliver me the Succubus," the figure continued, "yet, for the first time, you couldn't do that. Care to explain why?"_

_"What can I say," Tamsin replied, "You don't deserve her, you never will."_

_"How many more bones do I have to break before you start behaving Tamsin?" the guy asked._

_The other guy walked back over to Tamsin and broke every finger on her right hand. Tamsin didn't call out in pain, she was past that point, the sooner this was over the better._

_"You might as well just end it," Tamsin said through gritted teeth, "I'm done talking, and do you want to know something else, I don't care anymore."_

_"Finish it," he said to the other guy, "but take your time, I want cuts so deep that the scars are still visible in her next life."_

Bo's mind was full of confusion, it didn't seem like a nightmare, it seemed real. She jumped out of bed, got dressed as fast as she could and headed downstairs. Kenzi was watching some animal documentary, eating cereal straight from the box, with her favourite skull PJ's on.

"Whoa Succu-bitch," she said, "Where are you running off to in a hurry?"

"I need to get to the station." Bo said, looking for her car keys.

"We got a case?" Kenzi asked.

"No," Bo said, still trying to find her keys, "I need to see Tamsin. I had this mad nightmare last night, but it didn't feel like a nightmare, it felt real. She was getting tortured Kenz… I need to make sure she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," Kenzi said, "if anything happened last night Dyson would have called. I mean if she didn't turn up at work he'd check here first, as she drove us home last night."

"Where the fuck are my car keys?" Bo asked.

"Here." Kenzi said, grabbing them off the table, "do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay," Bo said, "I just…"

"Need to make sure she's okay," Kenzi said, "got it."

She threw Bo her car keys and Bo left the Clubhouse.

"The sooner those two see what's right in front of their faces the better." Kenzi said to herself, eating another handful of cereal, "unless they go at it like rabbits… ew naughty brain, naughty brain."

x-x

Tamsin was just heading out of the station to grab a mid-morning snack when Bo literally ran into her.

"Whoa," Tamsin said, "where's the fire Succubus?"

"Are you okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, with an amused look on her face, "I'm fine, why?"

"I had this crazy dream," Bo said, "it felt so real… you were being tortured and it was my fault…"

"You have an overactive imagination Bo," Tamsin said with a little smile, "I'm fine, and I wouldn't sit through being tortured for you, if someone wanted you I'd give you up."

Bo laughed a little, knowing from the look on Tamsin's face that she wasn't serious.

"You might want to pop in there and see the broody wolf while you're here," Tamsin said to Bo, "he has been driving me to the point of insanity with his 'did Bo seem okay last night' questions. Either get back with him and leave the human alone, or put him out of his misery, or I will."

Tamsin flashed Bo a million dollar smile and headed out of the station.

x-x

"What do you think she wants to talk to me about?" Dyson asked, as he checked himself over in the mirror at the station again.

"No idea," Tamsin said, "who knows, she might want wolf-cubs with you."

"Do you really think Bo is the kind of person who wants kids?" he asked.

"I have no idea Dyson," Tamsin said, "It wouldn't surprise me. One thing I do know about Bo is she just wants normal… though in our world nothing is ever normal… so maybe she does want the 2.4 kids, the house outside the city with the white picket fence, who knows…"

"And you think she'd want that with me?" Dyson asked.

"I am not your therapist D," Tamsin said, "nor am I your relationship councillor, this is your shit, you deal with it."

"Should I go home and change?" he asked.

"Not my shit D," Tamsin said with a laugh, "and you look fine."

Someone Tamsin didn't want to see walked into the station, her face dropped and Dyson noticed.

"Who is that?" Dyson asked as Tamsin stood up.

"Idiot from my past," Tamsin said, "nothing you need to worry about, I'll deal with it."

Tamsin walked over to Mossimo.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I heard you were working back here," he said, "I was in town so I thought I'd stop by, say hi, see if there's anything you need."

"I need you to leave," Tamsin said, "you can't just stop by here…"

"You still owe me Tamsin." He said, "And I'm here to collect."

"I owe you nothing," Tamsin said, "you were paid in full for everything; now get the fuck out of here."

"Do you think the wolf wants to know what really happened to the Succubus?" Mossimo said.

"What do you mean, what really happened to the Succubus?" Tamsin asked.

"We sent her on a death train Tamsin, remember, that's where He wanted her." Mossimo replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, or why you're even here." Tamsin said, "I told you if I ever needed you again I'd be in touch, you are not bringing your shit here, I have to work here dude."

"In your mind you know Tamsin; you know what you did, what _we_ did. Couldn't have done it without you," he said, "You're the one who really sent her there if you think about it; I wonder what it was like being trapped on a train with the souls of the damned. That's certainly something to add to your résumé Tam, sending the unaligned Succubus to a death train, that's impressive, even for you."

"No…" Tamsin said, shaking her head slightly.

Her memories hadn't fully returned yet, there were still things that she was blocking out, she had no idea if what Mossimo was saying was true, but it was starting to trigger things in her head.

"Yes. Think about it. You remember. The Rune Glass that Acacia gave you, the hair, the kiss from the best friend, it was all you, except that last part, which may I add was so much fun," he replied, knowing he was pushing the Valkyrie's buttons, "That human is pretty pathetic you know, even as far as humans go, she is so desperate to be Fae. 'Please Mossimo, I'll do anything, I just want to fit in. I just want to be able to save my poor best friend who I didn't even remember existed until yesterday. I don't want the Morrigan to kill me, help me Mossimo.' Evony sends her love by the way."

Tamsin had heard enough; before Mossimo could even blink she had him up against the wall, her hand around his throat.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Tamsin asked him

Dyson rushed over as the air around the two started to feel electrically charged. Tamsin was having a hard time controlling her inner-Valkyrie at the moment, especially when she was angry. Other people in the station were starting to look over at her and Mossimo. Dyson put his hand on Tamsin's shoulder, gently, trying to distract her.

"Tamsin, calm down," Dyson said quietly to her, "You cannot Valkyrie-out here, so keep it down. He's not worth is, whatever he has done is not worth it. Let him go."

Tamsin released Mossimo, stepping back with her hands raised in front of her slightly.

"I have no idea who you are," Dyson said to Mossimo, "nor do I have any interest in finding out, but if you don't want to end up on a doctors table I suggest you leave, now."

"Send my love to Bo, Tamsin," Mossimo said, as he turned to leave, "and Kenzi of course."

Dyson had to hold Tamsin back as Mossimo left the station laughing.

x-x

Bo was sitting in the Dal waiting for Dyson, Tamsin had been right; she needed to put him straight. She knew he loved her, he had made it pretty clear, and as much as she cared about him, she didn't see herself spending forever with him. He had been the first person she had slept with that was still alive next to her when she woke up the following morning, that was a pretty big thing, but she couldn't settle for a relationship that she knew wouldn't make her happy. In the 4 years since she had learned she was Fae a lot had happened, but there were three main constants, things that were always there and always the same. Well not things, people, relationships in her life. They made her feel settled, gave her a sense of being normal within all the madness of the Fae world. The three things were Kenzi, Lauren and Dyson. Kenzi was her shelter in the storm, Lauren was her link to a normal 'human' relationship and Dyson, well he was just Dyson. Always there for her when she needed him, always someone she could rely on, he was safe. But Bo wanted more than safe. She wanted excitement; something and someone that made her heart skip a beat and gave her butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress that was always being rescued, nor did she want to be the one who had to do the rescuing. With Dyson he was always there, picking up the pieces after she hadn't thought things through. Lauren was the one who always seemed to need rescuing, she didn't really belong in the Fae world, but there was no way she would survive out of it either.

While Bo was sitting there thinking about what she wanted Dyson and Tamsin arrived. The Valkyrie looked pretty stressed out, for some reason that made Bo feel concerned. She walked over to where Dyson and Tamsin were standing at the bar.

"Everything okay?" Bo asked.

"Everything is peachy…" Tamsin said, "excuse me…"

Tamsin walked to the bathroom, leaving Bo and Dyson at the bar.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"Some guy showed up at the station earlier," Dyson said, "Dark Fae, druid I think. He and Tamsin had a bit of a disagreement."

"A disagreement?" Bo asked.

"If I hadn't stepped in I think she was going to take his head off." Dyson replied.

"Sounds like Tamsin." Bo said with a little laugh.

"She's having a hard time controlling her Valkyrie at the moment," Dyson said, "Trick thinks it's due to her rebirth, and that it'll calm down in time."

"Well it's kind of to be expected right," Bo said, "I mean I remember her telling me that she used to be able to settle a battle with the blink of an eye, that's a scary amount of power to have, and she's back to that now."

"We need to keep an eye on her." Dyson said.

"I think you're worrying over nothing," Bo said, "Tamsin is a big girl, she's been through this all before, she can handle it."

"Anyway," Dyson said, "less about Tamsin, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Maybe we should sit down…" Bo said.

She and Dyson walked over to a table just as Tamsin got back from the bathroom. Trick didn't even asked the Valkyrie if she wanted a drink, he knew from the look on her face it was a stupid question, so he just put a drink in front of her.

"Do you think I'm an evil person Trick?" Tamsin asked him.

"I think you're a complicated person," Trick said, "who has done things in the past that maybe they aren't that proud of, but evil, no. You're not evil Tamsin. You're Dark Fae for a reason."

Tamsin laughed a bit.

"I'm the one who gets to do all the shitty stuff and people just explain it away with 'oh she's Dark Fae'," Tamsin said, "do you think someone like me deserves any kind of normal happy life?"

"If that's what you want," Trick said, "then sure. Tamsin, as much as you're typically Dark Fae, there's a big heart in there somewhere. Something I've come to learn about you in the past year is you'll do anything for your friends, even if the course you take isn't really one I'd agree with."

Tamsin smiled.

"Thanks…" she said.

"Anytime." He replied, returning the smile, before leaving her to her thoughts.

Tamsin couldn't help but look over to where Bo was talking to Dyson. She had no idea how this was going to play out. Had her little talk with Bo at the station forced the Succubus closer to the wolf, only time would tell.

x-x

"Dyson," Bo said, "I know you love me, I know you've given your love to me and that wolves mate for life…"

"But you don't love me." Dyson said, interrupting her.

"I do," Bo said, "you're one of the most important people in my life, and I can't see my life without you in it in some way. But I'm not in love with you Dyson, and it's not fair for me to carry on with whatever it is that's going on between us, when I know that you want so much more than I can give you."

"Bo, I'll take whatever you give me." Dyson replied.

"I know, and that's part of the problem," Bo said, "you mean a lot to me Dyson, but I just don't see a forever with you."

Dyson nodded a little, trying to take in what Bo was saying.

From her position at the bar Tamsin could see from the look on Dyson's face that his heart was slowly breaking. Kenzi walked in and sat next to her.

"Looks like I should have brought the popcorn," Kenzi said, "what did I miss?"

"Honestly not sure," Tamsin said, "I can't hear what they're saying, but it isn't looking too good for the wolf."

"Is there someone else?" Dyson asked Bo.

Bo glanced over at the bar to where Tamsin was sitting, it was a subconscious thing, she didn't even realise she had done it. Dyson followed her line of sight and saw that she had looked at Tamsin.

"Her?" he asked.

"What?" Bo asked, a little surprised.

"I asked you if there was someone else," Dyson said, "and you looked at Tamsin."

"Did I?" Bo asked.

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked.

"No," Bo said, "there isn't."

"But you want there to be?" he asked.

"Dyson, I don't know what I want," Bo said, "as people keep reminding me, I'm an indecisive person. But I'll be honest with you… she makes me feel… alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: For the sake of this story, let's just pretend that Crystal didn't do what she did at the end of episode 403 (not really a spoiler as such, but for those of you who haven't watched it yet, WATCH IT). Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock! Another long chapter. Please let me know if these chapters are too long and I'll try and cut them down. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Three

Tamsin was playing pool by herself when Dyson walked over to the table.

"She wanted to tell me she doesn't love me." Dyson said.

"That's pretty shitty dude," Tamsin said, lining up another shot, "but at least you know, right?"

"Doesn't stop me loving her though," Dyson said, "I don't think she understands this whole wolves mate for life thing. Once we give someone our love, we can't take it back."

"But that's not Bo's fault is it," Tamsin said, "it's not like she asked you to love her. We can't help who we fall for… or so I'm told."

"Have you ever been in love Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

"Love will get you killed." Tamsin replied, potting the 8 ball, and looking at him.

"But a life without love…" Dyson said.

"Have you been watching Moulin Rouge with Kenzi again?" Tamsin asked.

"It's true though," Dyson said, "I can't imagine a life without love."

"It's a safe life." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"But it's a cold life." Dyson said.

"Look, Dyson, dude," Tamsin said, "I don't want to get into a deep and meaningful conversation here. If you want someone to get tanked with, I'm your girl, you want to get into some bar fights, look me up. Feelings, not my thing."

"Yet you're pretty good at bringing out feelings in others." Dyson said.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Nothing." Dyson replied.

"Don't nothing me dude," Tamsin said, "what the hell did you mean by that?"

Both Bo and Kenzi looked over at them, apparently Tamsin was getting angry.

"I just meant that without even trying, you manage to get girls falling at your feet." Dyson said.

"Oh yeah," Tamsin said, "They are queuing round the block. Just because the girl you love wants to do the just friends thing, don't take your wolf-pms out on me. Go howl at the moon or something."

Kenzi walked over to them.

"Tamsin, how about a drink?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm fine Kenz…" Tamsin said, "Don't worry; I'm not going to make the wolf-man wear his family jewels as earrings just yet."

"You couldn't even if you wanted to," Dyson said to Tamsin, "you might be a big bad Valkyrie, but remember I'm a wolf."

"Try me." Tamsin said.

The look on Tamsin's face made Kenzi shudder; she made a mental note never to piss the Valkyrie off.

"If you two are going to have a pissing contest," Trick said, "would you mind taking it outside?"

"Its fine," Tamsin said to Trick while not taking her eyes of Dyson, "he's not worth it."

She put the pool cue on the table and walked to the bar. Tamsin sat down and Trick put a drink in front of her.

"What the hell was that about?" Kenzi asked, sitting next to Tamsin.

"Your best friend broke his heart," Tamsin said, "and he decided to take it out on me."

"So she told him she doesn't love him?" Kenzi asked.

"Something like that." Tamsin replied.

"Finally," Kenzi said, "it was getting almost painful to watch."

"I thought you were on Team Dyson." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"I'm done with teams," Kenzi said, "it's a good job I didn't get the t-shirts, with Bo I'd have to get a new one every week. Team Lauren, Team Dyson, Team… never mind, you get the picture."

"She'll find someone eventually," Tamsin said with a laugh, "how can she not, she's Bo. But she's a Succubus; by their very nature they aren't monogamous."

"I beg to differ," Trick said, "my wife was a Succubus, and she was monogamous."

"I didn't mean anything by it Trick," Tamsin said, "I just mean that it can be difficult for a Succubus to find one partner that can deal with the feeding thing… Hey foot, meet my mouth…"

Hale walked into the Dal.

"There's a human outside asking about Lauren." He said.

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other.

"I've got this." Tamsin said standing up.

"Probably _not_ the best idea considering…" Bo said with a smile, "if I need you, I'll scream."

Tamsin laughed a little and sat back down as Bo walked outside.

"A human outside the Dal…" Tamsin said, "The good doctor really can't help herself can she…"

"You really don't like Lauren do you?" Kenzi asked with a smirk.

"I don't _not_ like her…" Tamsin said, "we just have different opinions about, well, everything."

"You have different opinions to most people I know Tamsin." Hale said with a laugh.

"I'm just honest," Tamsin said, "some people don't like it, but that's just me, say it as it is."

"Except when it comes to lurve right." Kenzi replied with a little laugh.

"Please leave it alone." Tamsin said.

"You mean you still haven't told Bo how you feel?" Hale said, a little too loudly, it got Tricks attention.

Tamsin shot Kenzi a look.

"What?" Kenzi asked, "Can't have any secrets in a relationship right?"

"That means you can't keep your own secrets," Tamsin said, "other people's secrets are fair game. Remind me never to be honest with you about anything important again."

Tamsin stood up and went to the bathroom; she needed to escape the glare of the Blood King. He may have told Tamsin she wasn't an evil person less than two hours before, but that did not mean he would be okay with her dating his granddaughter.

"Dating…" Tamsin said to herself with a laugh, "like that's ever going to happen… snap out of it Valkyrie."

The bathroom door opened and Kenzi walked in.

"Please don't kill me." Kenzi said to Tamsin.

"I'm not going to kill you meat-bag," Tamsin replied, "you could have told anyone else, but it had to be Hale…"

"He is kind of my man." Kenzi said, "I didn't even mean to tell him it just came out."

"You told him, now he'll tell Dyson," Tamsin said, "way to make my life even more difficult."

"If you just told Bo, it wouldn't matter who knew." Kenzi said.

"The last thing Bo needs right now is me telling her about my stupid feelings," Tamsin said, "she's just pretty much called it quits with Dyson, which means that she's chosen Lauren."

"She hasn't chosen Lauren though," Kenzi said, "trust me, I live with the woman, she loves Lauren but she's finally come to the realisation that a Succubus and a human just aren't a good match. She can't be with someone if she has to sleep with other people to feed, that's just not Bo. She's an all or nothing kind of Succubus."

"Which apparently is genetic." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Just skipped a generation with Aife." Kenzi said, also laughing.

"Kenz, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me." Tamsin said.

"Seriously, just tell her." Kenzi said.

"It's not about Bo," Tamsin replied, "it's about Mossimo."

"Oh is that the time," Kenzi said, turning around, "I really should be going…"

She went to open the door; Tamsin slammed it closed before she could leave the bathroom.

"He's an asshole Kenzi," Tamsin said, "a dangerous asshole."

"I'm kind of figuring that out." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"What possessed you to go and see him in the first place?" Tamsin asked.

"You remember when you and Bo were rescuing Dyson from that Fae Fight Club place?" Kenzi asked.

"Not really…" Tamsin said, "That's all kind of still a bit blurry."

"Well, anyway, he was here during Hales temporary swearing in as Ash," Kenzi said, "when the Morrigan made all claimed humans terrorists or some such shit… He basically said he could make me Fae…"

"For a price." Tamsin said, "With him there's always a price."

"Oh yeah," Kenzi said, "I know… but I had no choice you know, Bruce helped me escape from the Morrigan, I couldn't keep running. He was my only option."

"Has he threatened you?" Tamsin asked.

Kenzi didn't say anything.

"Kenzi…" Tamsin said, "He came by the station earlier, basically told me what you just told me… You don't need to be Fae to stay alive Kenzi. Part of what makes you, well you, is the fact that you're human."

"You hate humans." Kenzi said.

"Don't hate you do I?" Tamsin asked, "Kenzi, I promise you that as long as I'm around, nothing will ever happen to you. Please, just never change."

"Did we just get all deep and meaningful?" Kenzi asked.

"I think we did," Tamsin said, "now I need a drink."

Both girls laughed as they left the bathroom, Bo was back from talking to the human who had been outside the Dal.

"Has Lauren ever mentioned a girl called Crystal to either of you?" Bo asked.

"Lauren never mentions anything to me," Tamsin said, "all I get out of her is snide remarks and veiled threats."

Tamsin sat down at the bar near Hale.

"She's never mentioned anything about any Crystal to me." Kenzi said, sitting between Tamsin and Hale.

"Apparently they met when Lauren was on the run," Bo said, "and this Crystal managed to track her down to this city. Apparently Lauren told her that if she ever needed her she could find her here."

"Telling other humans about the Dal," Tamsin said, "if she keeps this up I'm going to throw her to the Fae Elders myself."

"She obviously figured that this Crystal wouldn't tell anyone else about this place," Kenzi said, "but I do agree, it's pretty stupid, even for Lauren."

"Is she hot?" Tamsin asked.

"What?" Bo asked in reply.

"Crystal," Tamsin said, "is she hot?"

"Well, she's not, not, hot." Bo replied, "Why? You thinking about taking a walk on the human side?"

"Not likely Succubus." Tamsin said with a smirk, "Prefer my girls Fae…"

"Dark Fae or Light Fae?" Kenzi asked with a grin.

"Fae is Fae." Tamsin said, shooting her a look before smiling and rolling her eyes, "So is someone going to let Lauren know this Crystal is looking for her?"

"I sent her a text," Bo said, "I don't really feel like phoning her up and saying 'you know that girl you slept with, well she's here' that just screams complicated."

"You two were on a break, right?" Tamsin asked.

"It was a break-_up_," Kenzi said, "I think we established that."

"I meant it doesn't really have to be complicated," Tamsin said, "you two are still friends, so why should it be complicated."

"Because Lauren still loves Bo," Dyson said, finishing his drink, "everyone still loves Bo, that's what makes it complicated."

"Dyson…" Bo said.

"Fill her up Trick." Dyson said.

"I think you've had enough, don't you." Tamsin said.

"You're a fine one to talk about drinking," Dyson said, "I mean don't you drink a bottle of vodka before you leave the house in the morning?"

Tamsin stood up; Bo stepped in front of her so she was standing between Tamsin and Dyson, more for Dyson's sake than Tamsin's. The wolf really had no idea what he was getting into.

"I have to agree with Tamsin on this." Trick said, "I'm cutting you off."

"I'm going to find some real fun." Dyson said, picking up his jacket.

With that Dyson left the Dal, Tamsin watched him leave, her jaw clenched. Bo turned to look at her.

"Tamsin," Bo said, "let it go, please."

"If that had been anyone else…" Tamsin said, still looking at the door.

"He'll regret being an asshole in the morning when he sobers up," Bo said, "but please; just let it go, for me…"

Tamsin's green eyes met Bo's brown eyes. A look passed between them that caused Tamsin's heart to race, it also caused Kenzi to smile and nudge Hale who just rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Tamsin said, letting out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, "whatever."

"Thank you." Bo said with a little smile.

"Yeah…" Tamsin said with a sigh, sitting back at the bar, "and for the record, I don't drink that much anymore."

"We know," Bo said, "don't let him bother you… he's doing it to get to me."

"Why would what he says about me bother you?" Tamsin asked.

At that moment Bo's phone started to ring, she looked at Tamsin apologetically before walking away from the bar to take the call.

"She likes you, you like her," Kenzi said, "It's a big old like fest. Seriously the sexual tension just cranked to 11."

Tamsin suddenly felt herself getting very self-conscious as she could feel Trick looking at her.

"I might head home…" Tamsin said, "Do you need a lift?"

"Nope," Kenzi said, "not tonight, I'm not going home."

"At least someone is going to have some fun." Tamsin said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bo might want a lift home though." Kenzi said, "She didn't bring the car tonight."

"Why not?" Tamsin asked, "Did she plan on getting wasted?"

"No," Bo said, walking back over to the bar, "I couldn't find the car keys. I wouldn't mind a lift if you don't mind driving me home."

"Sure…" Tamsin said.

"Just let me go to the bathroom, and then I'm all yours." Bo said with a smile.

As Bo went to the bathroom Tamsin looked at Kenzi.

"She couldn't find her keys?" Tamsin asked.

"They may have found their way behind the fridge…" Kenzi replied with an innocent look on her face.

"And how were you so sure I'd be here tonight?" Tamsin asked.

"The day has a Y in it." Kenzi said with a laugh.

x-x

As Tamsin and Bo left the Dal they saw a woman and a man standing in the alleyway, the woman had short hair, the guy had one eye. They were just standing there, watching.

"Who the hell is that?" Bo asked.

"Una Mens," Tamsin said unlocking the truck, "get in the truck."

"Una what?" Bo asked.

"Seriously Bo," Tamsin said, "just get in the truck, please, trust me."

Bo got in the passenger side of the truck noticing the look on Tamsin's face as she got in the driver's side.

"Do you want to tell me who they are?" Bo asked.

"The Una Mens," Tamsin said, "a group set up to restore order after the disappearance of the Blood King…"

"He didn't disappear," Bo said, "he's in the Dal."

"Your grandfather is pretty much in hiding," Tamsin said, starting the truck and heading away from the Dal, "have you never wondered why we're the only ones who know who he really is… the laws he wrote, stopping the war and bringing about peace, aren't to everyone's liking. The Dark Fae elders would love to get their hands on him."

"So these Una Mens," Bo said, "when you said they were set up to restore order…"

"They basically implement the laws your grandfather wrote," Tamsin said, "everyone has to be aligned, Dark Fae with Dark Fae, Light Fae with Light Fae… humans are owned, claimed, not equals… it's the only way to keep the balance between Light and Dark. Any blurring of the lines is breaking the Fae laws."

"And if someone breaks these laws with the Una Mens around?" Bo asked.

"I've only ever come across them once, in my many life times," Tamsin said, "they only show themselves when the Fae laws are in serious disorder, if there is a threat to the forced peace that your grandfather brought about."

"So they are like Fae Elders?" Bo asked.

"No," Tamsin replied with a little laugh, "even the Fae Elders have to answer to the Una Mens. They are not nice people. From what I know, and it isn't much, they go by 3 R's. Restraint, Respect, Reckoning. If you don't show restraint, respect the Fae laws, then you face the reckoning."

"Which is…?" Bo asked.

"They kill people Bo," Tamsin said, "that's the long and the short of it. If you don't follow the rules, follow the laws, then they class you as a threat to the Fae. The balance between Light and Dark is weak at the best of times. As you know, a war between the two sides will pretty much wipe us out, and the humans. Without humans, Fae can't feed. The peace, forced or not, is the only thing keeping us all alive."

"So what are they doing here?" Bo asked.

"The lines between Light and Dark are more blurred here than they are anywhere else," Tamsin said, "you're living proof of that. You're unaligned. That's breaking the Fae laws. Your ex-girlfriend is human, your best friend is human, and you hang out with both Light and Dark. You're different Bo. The Una Mens will see that as a threat, they will see you as a threat…"

"So they'll be looking to kill me?" Bo asked.

"Possibly," Tamsin replied, "or they may make you choose between Light and Dark, pick a side."

"But I don't want to pick a side." Bo said.

"And we don't want you to have to," Tamsin said, "well I don't, I'm pretty sure Trick wouldn't mind if you did, it would make his life easier."

"The way I see it," Bo said, "I'm Fae, that should be enough. Dark Fae, Light Fae, its all Fae. You all follow the same basic rules, same basic laws. Unaligned or not I've never intentionally broken any laws… what if I don't choose?"

"They'll try and force you," Tamsin said, "from what I've heard torture is a favourite."

"Tamsin," Bo said, "we're going the wrong way."

"No we're not," Tamsin said, "we're not going to your place, that's the first place they'll look for you. We're going to my apartment. It's neutral territory."

"What about Kenzi?" Bo asked, "and Hale, Dyson, Trick, Lauren?"

"If the Una Mens wanted to make a move tonight they'd have done it already," Tamsin said, "we were all in the same place. They'll be finding out what they can about each of us, tracking our movements, that kind of thing. In the morning I'll drop you at the Dal, you should be safe there with Trick. I'll get Dyson and Hale to go and see the Light Elders, and I'll get Vex and we'll go and visit the Dark Elders. Find out what's going on. For tonight, Kenzi is going with Hale, Lauren is probably safe wherever Lauren is, and Dyson will probably get so drunk he'll fall asleep in a ditch somewhere. I can't take care of everyone Bo, but I can take of you, if you'll let me."

"Why do you care so much?" Bo asked.

Tamsin kept her eyes on the road as she tried to work out the best way to answer that question.

"You once said to me I needed new friends," Tamsin said, "so I got new friends, and I intend to do everything I possibly can to keep them."

"So that's it?" Bo asked, "you care because we're friends?"

"Bo…" Tamsin said, "being honest about how I feel is new to me, I've spent many lifetimes battling my emotions, it became easier to supress them. Being around you… and Kenzi has made me realise that maybe I don't have to, maybe it's okay for me to feel things. But it's new, it's scary, and it's going to take me a bit of time to get used to…"

Tamsin looked at Bo.

"Can you give me a little time?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah…" Bo said with a little smile, "I can do that."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This fic is really flowing; I just can't seem to stop coming up with little ideas. For those of you who read my other fics, I haven't forgotten about them, don't worry. In this chapter things get a little difficult for the gang as the Una Mens make their presence felt. Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourites and alerts, and those who are following it, you guys make the writing so much easier. Read, review, but most of all enjoy! Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Four

Tamsin knew she didn't have to walk Bo into the Dal that morning, but nevertheless she felt so much better doing it. She had barely slept the night before, having given up her bed so Bo could get some rest; Tamsin had spent the night on the sofa. Bo had suggested that they both sleep in the bed, but Tamsin wasn't ready for that. She was pretty sure she wouldn't have slept a wink in the same bed as the Succubus.

"Okay Succubus," Tamsin said, "if you do decide that you need to go anywhere today, please let me know."

"Tamsin, I'm a big girl," Bo said, "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know," Tamsin replied with a smile, "isn't going to stop me worrying though."

Trick made his way upstairs to the bar.

"Good morning you two." He said.

"Morning Trick," Tamsin said, "I need to head off, I'm due at work… 10 minutes ago, shit."

"Great impression on your second day back Tamsin." Bo said with a laugh.

"Laugh all you want." Tamsin replied, unable to stop the smile creeping onto her lips.

"What time do you get off work?" Bo asked.

"About 5, 5:30," Tamsin said, "depends how busy we are."

"Tamsin, can I have a word before you leave?" Trick asked.

"Sure…" Tamsin replied, a little uncertain about what the Blood King wanted to talk to her about.

Tamsin and Trick walked away from the bar, leaving Bo sitting there checking her messages.

"Look, Trick," Tamsin said, wanting to get the awkwardness out of the way, "if this is about Bo and I…"

"This isn't about you and Bo Tamsin," Trick said with a smile, "like I said yesterday, you have a massive heart, and though I may not agree with some of the choices you make, I respect you for seeing them through. I know enough about Valkyrie's to know that it takes someone very special to make a Valkyrie even consider starting a relationship, and if your heart has chosen my granddaughter then I guess I should feel honoured. But I will say this; if you hurt her your life will not be worth living."

"Duly noted." Tamsin said with a little smile, "so what's up?"

"I got a call from the Light Elders just before you arrived," Trick said, "it appears the Una Mens have Lauren."

"Shit…" Tamsin said, "Where are they based?"

"What are you thinking Tamsin?" Trick asked.

"I'm thinking I'm going to go and get Dyson, and then we're going to go and get Lauren." Tamsin said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Trick asked.

"Probably not," Tamsin said with a laugh, "but someone has to do it right… We saw a couple of them outside here last night as we were leaving… I honestly thought that they would wait before making a move; I thought we had time… Why Lauren? She's technically still property of the Ash, right?"

"What Ash, Tamsin?" Trick asked, "They haven't picked a new Ash yet, so Lauren is…"

"Claimed but free…" Tamsin said, "Okay, I'm going to call Dyson, get him up to speed. I need you to make sure that Bo stays here, I can't do what I need to do if I'm worrying about her."

"I'll do my best," Trick said with a laugh, "but we both know how stubborn my granddaughter can be."

"It's part of her charm." Tamsin replied with a smile, "Wish me luck old man, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"They are based in an abandoned property just north of the Ash's compound." Trick said, "Just be careful."

They both made their way back over to the bar; Bo was looking a little concerned.

"What's with the frown Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"Lauren still hasn't replied to any of my texts," Bo said, "I know that we're in an odd place right now, but she always replies…"

Tamsin and Trick just looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Bo asked.

"We think the Una Mens have Lauren." Tamsin said, unable to keep anything from Bo.

"So let's go and get her." Bo said, standing up.

"You are staying here," Tamsin said, "me and Dyson will go and get Lauren."

"That makes me feel better," Bo said, "not."

"Bo," Tamsin said, "you remember what I told you last night? This might be a trap, they probably think you'll go looking for her, maybe their plan is to get you there and they've taken Lauren to do it. Let me do this, please."

"Okay…" Bo said, "Promise me you'll bring her back."

"I'll do everything I can do bring her back," Tamsin said, "I can't make a promise I don't know if I can keep…"

"And bring yourself back too." Bo said with a smile, "I'm getting a little attached to those cute facial expressions of yours."

"If we're not back in a few hours…" Tamsin said, looking at Trick, who nodded in reply.

"Then what?" Bo asked.

"Then I want you to get as far away from this city as you can." Tamsin said.

"Tamsin…" Bo started to say.

"I need to know you're safe Bo…" Tamsin said, interrupting her, "if we're not back in a few hours, I want you to take Kenzi and go here…"

Tamsin grabbed a pen off the bar along with a piece of paper, she wrote down basic directions to a cabin she owned in the woods outside the city. Then she handed the paper to Bo.

"Go there," Tamsin said, "you'll be safe there."

"You're really starting to worry me Tamsin…" Bo said.

"Like I told you Succubus, the Una Mens are not nice," Tamsin replied, "you should be worried."

With that Tamsin left the Dal, calling Dyson on her way to her truck.

x-x

After swinging by the station to pick up the wolf, Tamsin headed towards the Ash's compound.

"Tamsin…" Dyson said, breaking the silence that had filled the truck since Tamsin picked him up, "I want to apologise for last night. I was an asshole."

"You can say that again," Tamsin said with a sigh, "if it had been anyone else Dyson, they wouldn't have walked out of the Dal last night."

"I know," Dyson said, "and I'm sorry. It's just…"

"You found out for definite that the woman you love doesn't love you in the way you want her to," Tamsin said, "it's understandable."

"So all is forgiven?" Dyson asked.

"I guess." Tamsin said with a laugh, "but you ever do that again…"

"I know," Dyson said, "I know… so what's the plan here, we just walk in and take Lauren?"

"I don't know yet," Tamsin said, "I don't even know if we'll be able to get inside. I'm willing to try though."

"I've got your back partner," Dyson said, "as long as it doesn't involve you driving us off another cliff."

Tamsin laughed a little.

"No cliffs, I promise." Tamsin said.

"So when are you planning to tell Bo that you're in love with her?" Dyson asked.

The question caught Tamsin completely off guard and she swerved the truck, narrowly missing the fencing at the side of the road.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, "I'm not in love with Bo…"

"I know the signs Tams," he said, "she has feelings for you too you know."

"Of course she does…" Tamsin said.

"She does," Dyson replied, "she all but told me last night."

"Well if we get through this we'll see what happens." Tamsin said.

"I don't think I have to tell you…" Dyson said.

"Less of the threats wolf-man," Tamsin said, "already had Trick dishing those out this morning… Plus as much as I love you, I'd so kick your ass."

Dyson laughed. Tamsin had a point, she managed to render him completely helpless when she was coming to the end of her life-cycle, she could probably totally destroy his mind with literally no effort now she was back to full strength. He didn't want to try it out though. For all their differences he actually cared about the Valkyrie. Dyson didn't know how he would feel if Tamsin and Bo did get together, his head was telling him it'd be okay, but his heart was still screaming out. Deep down he knew as long as Bo was happy then he could be happy for her, he might not like it, but he would deal with it.

They passed the Ash's compound and continued driving north. It didn't take long for them to come across the abandoned property that the Una Mens were using as a base. Tamsin pulled the truck up outside the building. There was a guy standing on the steps in front of the front door, like he had been expecting them.

"Well there goes the element of surprise…" Tamsin said.

"Guess we just walk in there then." Dyson said.

"Dyson," Tamsin said, "if this goes south, if we end up completely screwed, I want you to get yourself out, okay."

"I'm not leaving you in there Tamsin," Dyson said, "we go in together, we leave together, with Lauren."

"Okay." Tamsin said with a nod.

They both got out of the truck and walked towards the main door.

"We need to see…" Tamsin started.

"We know why you're here." The guy said, turning around and opening the door.

"Of course you do…" Tamsin said as she and Dyson followed the guy into the building.

Tamsin really didn't like the feeling she was getting from the place. It was like death was oozing from every part of the building.

"Are you okay?" Dyson asked Tamsin.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied, "This place is just… I don't like it."

"It's not supposed to be pleasant and welcoming." The guy said, still walking in front of them.

"Well congratulations," Tamsin said, "You've certainly succeeded."

"They said you used your attitude as a defence mechanism." He said.

"It's not a defence mechanism," Tamsin said, "that would be what I do your mind later."

"Your threats carry no weight here Valkyrie." He said.

"That wasn't a threat." Tamsin replied.

"Rescue Lauren first," Dyson said quietly to Tamsin, "fight later."

"She's a Valkyrie," the guy said, "it's not in her nature to roll over and play nice."

"Dude," Tamsin said, "do you have like super-hearing or something?"

"We hear all within these walls." He said.

They reached a large room, the guy stood at the door, motioning for Tamsin and Dyson to enter.

"You will wait here," he said, "we will return."

"What's this we shit?" Tamsin asked, "I see one of you dude."

The guy closed the door on them, leaving Tamsin and Dyson standing in the room. As soon as the door closed they both started to look around. Tamsin had to put her hand on the wall to steady herself, the feelings of pain and suffering she was feeling from whoever had been in the room before her were making her feel lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" Dyson asked her, "you look like you're about to lose your breakfast."

"Thankfully didn't eat any breakfast," Tamsin said with a small smile, "there was so much suffering in this room dude. You're not looking much better, are you okay?"

"The smells," Dyson said, "blood, lots of it. Some of it belonged to someone we know."

"Lauren?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Dyson replied shaking his head, "Vex."

"Vex is here?" Tamsin asked.

"He was," Dyson replied, "I don't think he is anymore. Why would they have Vex here…"

"To find out about the Dark Fae maybe," Tamsin said, "I mean he was playing Morrigan for a while."

"Playing Morrigan?" Dyson asked.

"Oh come on," Tamsin said, "Do you really think he's got it in him to kill Evony?"

"I _knew_ he didn't kill her," Dyson said, "why didn't the Una Mens just kill him?"

"He's the last Mesmer," Tamsin said, "rumour has it that the Una Mens wiped out the rest of them. Vex has his uses…"

The door opened and the woman that Tamsin had seen in the alleyway the previous night walked in.

"The Valkyrie and the wolf," she said, "we weren't expecting you to come for the human."

"Who were you expecting?" Tamsin asked, already knowing the answer.

"The unaligned Succubus." The woman said.

"Well Bo had a hair appointment," Tamsin said, "She sends her apologies."

"The human is unclaimed, living in Fae territory," the woman said, pretty much ignoring Tamsin's smart remarks, "that makes her food."

"That human is property of the Ash," Tamsin said, "You know, the leader of the Light Fae."

"There is no Ash in this city Valkyrie," The woman said, "there is no Morrigan…"

"We'll have to disagree on that," Tamsin said, interrupting her, "as far as I'm aware, Evony is alive and well."

"Where is she?" the woman asked.

"That, I don't know," Tamsin said, "we've never been on the best of terms."

"You spend your time around Light Fae," the woman said, looking at Tamsin, "yet you're Dark. Light and Dark Fae should be separate. They should not work together, socialise together. The laws are simple."

"The laws are out-dated." Tamsin said, "The laws were written over a thousand years ago, things change. For the Fae to survive without killing each other we need to evolve, surely you see that."

"We implement the rules as they are written," the woman said, "We do not decide what should and shouldn't be."

The door opened and the guy with one eye dragged Lauren into the room. Tamsin could tell she had been beaten, quite badly.

"You do know it's rude to play with your food right." Tamsin said, "Lauren, you okay?"

"Top of the world." Lauren replied through gritted teeth.

"We're taking her out of here." Tamsin said, matter-of-factly.

"The only way you are taking the human out of here is if you claim her," The woman said, "are you prepared to claim her Valkyrie?"

"Will it save her life?" Tamsin asked.

"For now." The woman replied.

"Then yes," Tamsin said, "I'll claim her… sorry Lauren."

"Then you all may leave." The woman said, "We will be in touch."

Tamsin looked at Dyson.

"Get her out of here." She said.

"Tamsin…" Dyson said, "Don't even think about it."

"Now, Dyson." Tamsin said, "Take her to the truck, I'm right behind you."

Dyson nodded and picked a beaten Lauren up, carrying her out of the room.

"Those masks," Tamsin said, "what are they, and why do they have our faces on them?"

"The imbalance between the Fae in this city, is down to you," the woman replied, "The 9 faces you see there are the cause of the issue."

"There are hundreds, if not thousands, of Fae in this city," Tamsin said, "You cannot seriously think that the 9 of us are responsible for any imbalance."

"A human girl living amongst Fae, claimed only in name." the woman said, pointing to the mask that was made to look like Kenzi.

"Her name is Kenzi." Tamsin said.

"A human doctor, previously owned by the Ash," the woman continued, pointing to Lauren's mask, "falls in love with the unaligned Succubus. Humans are food, nothing more."

"You mean Lauren and Bo…" Tamsin said.

"The Siren," the woman said, "who has fallen in love with the human you call Kenzi."

"Hale…" Tamsin said.

"The last Mesmer." The woman said.

"Vex," Tamsin replied, "but I believe you've already had the pleasure of meeting him."

"The Morrigan of this city," the woman continued, "I believe you referred to her as Evony?"

"Yep." Tamsin said.

"You and the wolf," the woman said, "Granted it's not a very good depiction of you… The keeper of the local way station…"

Tamsin didn't say anything.

"Are you not going to name him, Valkyrie?" the woman asked.

"No," Tamsin said, "I don't like to play all my cards at once. I should be going, I would say it's been a pleasure, but I'd be lying."

Tamsin turned to leave, as she got to the door she turned back.

"And for the record," she said, "the name is Tamsin, remember it, because I guarantee you if you think about hurting the people I love, it'll be the last name that leaves your mouth, as you're screaming while I kill you."

"As you've already been told Valkyrie, your threats carry no weight here." The woman said.

"That wasn't a threat sweetheart," Tamsin said turning to leave, "it was a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I have no idea what happened at the end of this chapter, it just kind of happened. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best. Read, review but most of all enjoy! Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Five

Dyson carried Lauren carefully down the stairs at the Dal into Tricks lair. Bo and Kenzi were already down there.

"Shit…" Bo said, seeing how badly Lauren was hurt, "Lauren…"

Dyson laid her on the sofa and Bo rushed to her side.

"Lauren are you okay?" Bo asked.

"Nothing a bit of pain relief and some sleep won't fix." Lauren said with a little smile.

"Dude, you look like you should be in a hospital," Kenzi said, "Did you have a fight with a truck?"

"The big human vs. truck battle," Lauren said with a laugh, "it should be on the Discovery Channel next week."

"The doctor made a joke." Kenzi replied, looking a little mock shocked, "maybe she took some hits to the head."

Trick handed Lauren a small cup.

"Drink that," he said, "it'll help with the pain."

"Thank you." Lauren said with an appreciative smile.

As Lauren drank whatever was in the cup Bo looked around the room. It suddenly dawning on her that they were a person short.

"Where's Tamsin?" she asked.

"She's upstairs." Dyson replied, "She said something about having done her bit."

"She was the last person I expected to come and rescue me." Lauren said.

"I told you she was pretty cool." Kenzi said, with an odd sense of pride in the Valkyrie.

Bo looked from Lauren to the stairs and back again, she didn't think anyone noticed.

"She'll be fast asleep in no time," Trick said to Bo, "I will shout you if anything happens. Go."

Bo looked at Lauren.

"It's okay Bo," Lauren said, "I'm fine, really."

"If you need anything…" Bo said, "I'm just upstairs."

"And we're all here," Kenzi said, "Get your cute ass upstairs."

Bo smiled a little and went up the stairs to the bar. She couldn't see Tamsin anywhere.

"Tamsin." She said.

"Over here Succubus." She heard.

She looked in the direction Tamsin's voice came from, all she could see was an arm lifted up on the sofa.

Tamsin was lying on the sofa, her arms over her eyes.

"Tamsin," Bo said, walking over to her, "are you okay?"

"Suddenly exhausted," Tamsin said with a little smile as Bo squeezed onto the sofa next to Tamsin's legs, "it took me so much not to just kill those idiots."

"Why didn't you?" Bo asked.

"Because you can't just kill the Una Mens," Tamsin said, "if I'd have even attempted to mind fuck them it would've been seen as an act of aggression. They would have killed me but not before making me watch everyone I love die painfully. And for some reason it's exhausting trying to control my inner Valkyrie at the moment."

"Well I'm glad you didn't kill anyone," Bo said, "And thank you for bringing Lauren back."

"I had to claim her…" Tamsin mumbled.

"You did what?" Bo asked.

"It was the only way they would let her go," Tamsin said, moving her arms and looking at Bo, "I had no choice Bo. She knows too much for them to just let her go. Even if she promised to leave the city and never come back, she still knows too much. I mean come on; Lauren is like a Fae encyclopaedia. Even though she is still technically property of the Ash, as there is no Ash at the moment Lauren is claimed but free. Which is against the stupid laws apparently… so I now have a human pet."

Bo laughed.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"You hate Lauren." Bo said.

"I don't hate Lauren," Tamsin said, "I just… she frustrates me sometimes… all the time, but that's not the point, I don't hate her."

"So what's going to happen then?" Bo asked, "Now you have a human doctor as a pet."

"I'm going to need a bigger apartment." Tamsin said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "she can't go back to her apartment, not with the Una Mens sniffing around. They told me they'd be in touch, which means that we're all going to be watched closely. If Lauren goes back to her apartment or anywhere else for that matter, then they will take her, they will kill her, then they would kill me."

"Can she not just rent an apartment somewhere else?" Bo asked, "Or stay at the Clubhouse?"

"Not really," Tamsin said, putting her arms back across her eyes, "I claimed her. Not you. That means that while the Una Mens are around she needs to be where I am. One good thing to come out of it though, if anyone hurts her it will now be seen as an attack against me, so she's safe from most things now."

"Except the Una Mens." Bo said.

"None of us are safe from the Una Mens." Tamsin replied, her eyes feeling heavy, "there's a loft conversion for sale just down the street from my apartment… it has two bedrooms, and there's even a room that Lauren could use as a lab…"

Bo smiled, as Tamsin drifted off to sleep.

"You really are something special Valkyrie," Bo said, looking at Tamsin, "I hope you know that…"

x-x

Bo went back downstairs, having put her jacket over Tamsin who was sleeping soundly on the sofa in the quiet area of the Dal.

"How's TamTam?" Kenzi asked as Bo walked downstairs.

"She's sleeping," Bo said with a little smile, "how's Lauren?"

"Sleeping." Kenzi replied with a nod.

"I have to say Tamsin was pretty amazing earlier." Dyson said from his seat.

"You sound surprised." Kenzi said, "It's not like this isn't something she's done before, I mean it was me and it wasn't the Una Mens it was a Kitsune, but still…"

"And she came with me to rescue you from Taft Industries." Bo said to Dyson.

"She doesn't remember that you know." Kenzi said.

"None of it?" Bo asked.

"None of it," Kenzi said, "I mentioned it to her last night when we were talking about… Something else and she said that it was all still a bit blurry."

"Is that normal Trick?" Bo asked.

"It can be," Trick replied, "Sometimes the memories are so traumatic in one way or another to a Valkyrie that they supress them. As for her rescuing Lauren… Valkyrie's are very loyal, to a fault actually, Lauren is part of this group as is Tamsin."

"She had to claim Lauren," Dyson said with a little laugh, "to get her away from the Una Mens."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who found that funny." Bo said with a laugh looking at Dyson.

"She claimed her?" Trick asked, "As in…"

"As in really claimed her," Dyson said, "Which means that Lauren is going to have to move in with Tamsin."

"She was property of the Ash and didn't have to live there," Kenzi said, "why does she have to move in with Tamsin?"

"Because claimed humans are supposed to live with the Fae who claimed them," Dyson said, "it's been that way for as long as anyone can remember, and it's one of the laws that the Una Mens implements. Even though Lauren was property of the Ash, it was made out that she was under his protection, she just worked for him. Or that's what everyone thought until we found out about Nadia… she was his property, but she was allowed to live in a gilded cage…"

"She'll be under Tamsin's protection now though," Trick said, "that's a good thing."

"That's what Tamsin said." Bo said, looking down at a sleeping Lauren.

"It only has to be for as long as the Una Mens are here Bo." Trick said.

"That could be months," Bo said, "years even…"

"So they'll have to learn to get along," Dyson said with a smirk, "or Tamsin will end up killing her."

"It'll work out Bo," Trick said, "given time."

Bo was starting to think that whatever this thing was with Tamsin was going to be a non-starter; you can't start a relationship with someone when their new room-mate is your ex.

"Plus Tamsin doesn't have to always stay at her apartment right," Kenzi said, "I mean Lauren does, but Tamsin won't have to."

"Why would…" Dyson started to say, then realised what Kenzi was getting at, he looked at Bo, "she can stay wherever she likes."

Kenzi smiled at him a little, she knew how much that must have hurt him.

"I don't know why you both seem to think I care where Tamsin spends the night." Bo said, trying her best to sound impartial, uncaring.

"Oh come on Bo," Kenzi said, "cut the crap Hotpants. You've got a thing for TamTam."

"Is it that obvious?" Bo asked.

"To everyone but Tamsin apparently." Dyson said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at Bo with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to see it," Bo said, "I mean she's Tamsin, she's Dark Fae, and she hates the very idea of a relationship. Why would she be interested in someone like me? She's lived many lifetimes, seen so much amazing, heart-breaking stuff. She's travelled through realms, worked for Gods, like actual Gods. I grew up in a small town where the only exciting thing to happen was me killing my first boyfriend. We're just so different… she's amazing, breath-taking even and I'm, well, me…"

Tamsin couldn't believe what she was hearing from the top of the stairs. It hurt her to hear that Bo thought so little of herself.

"You have no idea how amazing and how so very wrong you are Succubus…" Tamsin said quietly.

x-x

Tamsin had been sitting at the bar in the Dal for what seemed like hours. Lauren was still asleep downstairs, Dyson was chatting to a girl at the opposite end of the bar, Kenzi and Bo were playing pool with Hale, and Trick was serving the many customers who were in the Dal that night. Word had travelled fast about the Valkyrie's run in with the Una Mens, for some reason everyone felt safer knowing Tamsin was there. She had managed to get a human away from the Una Mens, if they turned up there they would be safe. Tamsin really wasn't so sure. In the time she had been sitting at the bar she had done a lot of thinking. They wouldn't have allowed her and Dyson to leave with Lauren if they didn't have a bigger plan. Tamsin knew that they had been expecting Bo to go and rescue Lauren, so her and Dyson going there wasn't part of their big idea. They wanted Bo. If they had Bo they knew the rest of them would follow.

"The big bait to catch the little fish…" Tamsin said to herself.

"What was that Tamsin?" Trick asked.

"The Una Mens…" Tamsin said, "They let us leave because they want Bo… Once they get Bo they know the rest of us will follow. We were set up."

The door opened and Vex walked in.

"Evening my sexy beautiful people." He said, walking over to the bar.

Before Trick could see what was happening Tamsin had Vex pinned to the wall.

"You set us up." She said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Vex said, trying to struggle against Tamsin.

"Yes you do you lying little scumbag," Tamsin said, "the only reason you would have been allowed to leave the Una Mens was by offering them someone else…"

"Tamsin…" he said, "Let me explain, Dark Fae to Dark Fae."

By this time everyone in the Dal was looking over. Bo had tried to make her way over but had been stopped by Dyson. Trick wasn't trying to stop it either, in fact he was standing at the end of the bar listening intently.

"They wanted Evony," Tamsin said, "that's why they took you, because you knew where she was."

"She's dead." Tamsin heard someone behind her say.

"No she isn't," Tamsin said with a laugh, "you really think this idiot has it in him to kill Evony. She's still alive and the Una Mens knew that. But you couldn't give them Evony, because you didn't know where she was, so you decided to offer them something better."

"Tamsin, please…" Vex said.

"Shut up, let me finish," Tamsin said, her anger growing by the second, "you gave them Lauren."

"She betrayed us all anyway," Vex said with a laugh as a gasp rang out around the Dal, "or do none of you remember when the humans came in here and took the wolf."

"I said shut up," Tamsin said, "she didn't betray us at all. She wouldn't. Lauren knows that she can't live in a world without Fae, she wouldn't last 5 minutes. She has been part of our stupid world for too long, she's seen too much, would she really do something as stupid as risking her life to take out a few Fae. She was set up. Much like you set us up. You gave them Lauren, explaining to them exactly who she was. They thought if they had Lauren, then they could get Bo, because they knew that she would do anything to keep the people she loves safe."

Bo felt a little flutter in her chest.

"Well you and they fucked up," Tamsin continued, "instead of Bo going for Lauren, Dyson and I went. So instead of them having Bo, knowing that the rest of us would go to the ends of the earth for her, they had us. They didn't want us; they wanted her, because you had told them that Bo would come if they had Lauren. Well you forgot to count in one massive thing, me, you asshole."

Tamsins face started to change; her Valkyrie had been fighting to get out all day, now she wasn't trying to stop it.

"Tamsin, that's enough." Trick said as Vex started to cry out in pain.

"Tamsin." Dyson said, rushing over to her.

Dyson put his hand on Tamsin shoulder, before he knew what was happening Tamsin's free hand gripped his throat as she looked at him, her Valkyrie face clearly visible. Dyson tried to close his eyes and look away but he couldn't.

"Shit." Kenzi said, "Do we have anyone in here strong enough to stop a Valkyrie?"

"We have me." Bo said.

Bo started to make her way towards Tamsin. She didn't want to draw the Valkyrie's attention, she had no idea how she was going to stop this, but she had to do something. She knew that Tamsin hadn't gone full Valkyrie yet, she was running on about 10% of her Valkyrie power. That let Bo know that there was still time to talk her round.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, placing her hand on Tamsin's wrist where she held Dyson's throat, "Tamsin, let him go, you don't want to hurt him."

Tamsin laughed a little. Not what Bo had wanted to hear.

"Tamsin please," Bo said, "snap out of it…"

The hint of desperation in Bo's voice reached the innermost part of Tamsin's soul. The Valkyrie closed her eyes, her face returning to normal. She opened her eyes and saw she had Dyson and Vex by the throats. She let go of them both. The wolf and the Mesmer both collapsed, unconscious, to the floor.

"Shit…" Tamsin said, backing up slowly.

Trick and Kenzi rushed over to Dyson and Bo went to check on Vex. Tamsin was standing there looking at her hands, terrified about what she had just done. Vex started to come round.

"What the…" Vex said, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"You're going to be okay," Bo said, "Luckily for you."

Bo stood up and looked at Kenzi who was stroking Dyson's head. The look in Kenzi's eyes was one of fear, she knew that look anywhere. Bo looked at Tamsin, who was still looking at her hands, mumbling something about being sorry.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, moving towards her.

"I didn't mean to…" Tamsin said looking at Bo, a look of utter confusion, fear and something else that Bo couldn't quite put her finger on, on her face, "I'm… I'm sorry."

With that Tamsin ran past Bo and out of the Dal.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I love that so many of you are enjoying this fic. In this chapter things start to work themselves out again, I'm not sure for how long, the wonder of fic writing is never knowing where your characters are going to be from one chapter to the next. Glad you're all along for the ride. Read, review but most of all enjoy! Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Six

The Dal had emptied pretty quickly after Tamsin's little outburst. A Dark Fae had told the gang he'd make sure Vex got home, wherever home was, not that anyone really seemed to care too much where Vex ended up. Dyson was lying on the sofa near the fireplace, slowly trying to put his memories back in the right order. Trick was cleaning glasses, mumbling something about Tamsin killing business.

"Where is she going to be?" Bo asked.

She had no idea who she was asking; it was more of a general question.

"She's running from herself," Dyson answered from the sofa, "try the Dark Fae bar on Main Street."

"That was the old Tamsin," Kenzi said shaking her head, "I know where she'll be…"

Bo looked at her.

"Where?" she asked.

"I'll have to show you…" Kenzi said, "I don't fancy being an ex-Kenzi, if I tell everyone about her little hiding place, she will kill me."

"She'd never hurt you Kenz," Bo said, "You know that right?"

"Thought she'd never hurt Dyson either," Kenzi said, "but we all know how well that worked out."

Dyson sat up, knowing how much turmoil the little human would be in, she had become pretty attached to the Valkyrie.

"She didn't mean to hurt me Kenz," Dyson said, "It was actually my fault. I know how unpredictable she is right now, and I put myself in that position."

"Dude, she had you by the throat, how did she not mean to do that." Kenzi said.

"She's just having a difficult time controlling her Valkyrie," Dyson said, "especially when she gets angry, and realising Vex had put the people she cares about in danger pushed her over the edge."

"I guess…" Kenzi said.

"The sooner you find her, the better," Trick said, "she's going to be in a dark place right now, dark even for Tamsin. She needs to know that what happened wasn't really her fault; she's already questioning herself so much as it is right now. Bring her home."

"What about Lauren?" Bo asked.

"She's safe here Bo," Trick said, "she's still asleep, she's been through a lot but she's resilient for a human. Nothing will happen to her while she's here."

Bo nodded and looked at Kenzi.

"Okay Kenz," Bo said, "let's go."

Kenzi sighed and stood up, she had a feeling Tamsin was going to be pissed at her for taking Bo to her little hiding place, but she also knew that the Valkyrie would get over it, eventually.

x-x

"Take a left here." Kenzi said, as she and Bo drove along the quiet roads.

"Where are we going Kenz?" Bo asked, doing as Kenzi had said and turning left.

"We're nearly there…" Kenzi said, "She came up here a lot just after her re-birth, apparently it helps her think…"

"We're in the middle of nowhere Kenzi," Bo said, "There's nothing out here."

"That's the point." Kenzi said, pointing to a massive field where the road ended, "there."

Bo parked the car and looked out of the window, she could just about make out the Valkyrie's truck parked in the field, its headlights standing out in the darkness.

"Are you coming?" Bo asked Kenzi.

"I'll stay put, if it's all the same to you." Kenzi replied.

Bo nodded a little.

"It'll be okay Kenz." Bo said, with a little smile, as she got out of the car.

She made her way over to Tamsin's truck. The truck was empty. Bo walked around towards the back of the truck where she saw Tamsin sitting at the back of the truck bed, knees pulled to her chest, she looked so vulnerable.

"Leave me alone Succubus." Tamsin said, not even looking at her.

"Not a chance," Bo replied, sitting on the edge of the truck bed, "what happened back there?"

"You saw first-hand just how much of an evil person I really am…" Tamsin said.

"You're not evil Tamsin…" Bo replied.

"I had my own partner by the throat," Tamsin said, the disbelief in her actions evident in her voice, "if that's not evil then you really need to re-evaluate the meaning of the word…"

"You were angry," Bo said, "understandably so… No one blames you Tamsin."

"_I_ blame me Bo," Tamsin replied, "What happens the next time I get angry? What would have happened if you hadn't been there…? What if it hadn't been two Fae I was against, what if it was Kenzi?"

"You would never hurt Kenzi," Bo said, turning to look at the Valkyrie, "and I will always be there Tamsin."

Tamsin laughed a little.

"Sure you will…" Tamsin said, "Whatever _this_ is Bo…"

She motioned between herself and Bo.

"It can't happen," she continued, "we're too different… you're like everything that's right in the world… everything good… I'm not. I'm not a nice person. If you knew even half of the things I've done, you'd run and never look back…"

"Tamsin," Bo said, moving back in the truck to sit next to the Valkyrie, "I don't care what you've done. I don't care who you used to be. It's the person you are now that I care about. That's who we all care about. You, as you are now, not as you were. The Tamsin I know would do anything for the people she cares about. You even claimed a human that you don't really like…"

Tamsin laughed a little.

"A year ago you'd have left Lauren to face her fate," Bo said, "that in itself shows how much you've changed. Tamsin… you make me see that I can live the life I want to live, the way I want to live it, and I need you in my life."

"How did you find me here anyway?" Tamsin asked, completely changing the subject.

"You really should be more careful about who you tell about these places." Bo said with a smile.

"Kenzi…" Tamsin said.

"You ready to go home?" Bo asked, placing her hand softly on Tamsin's leg.

"Home…" Tamsin said with a sigh, "shit, Lauren…"

"Is fine," Bo said, "she's still at the Dal, asleep."

"She's spent most of the day sleeping," Tamsin said, "Do you think maybe they did some damage to that massive brain of hers?"

"I think that she's been through a lot," Bo said, "humans tend to sleep a lot when they are stressed or injured."

Tamsin nodded a little.

"I'll meet you back at the Dal…" Tamsin said, looking at Bo, "I need…"

"Time," Bo said with a little smile, "I get it."

Bo climbed off the truck.

"Bo…" Tamsin said.

"Yeah." Bo replied, turning back to look at the Valkyrie.

"Thank you." Tamsin said.

Bo smiled and headed back to her car.

x-x

When Tamsin arrived back at the Dal Lauren was in the bar area, being fussed over by Bo who felt partly responsible for what had happened to Lauren. Tamsin stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold. She couldn't help but smile a little as she watched the gang interact in a way that only they could. She'd been through a lot with these people. She had gone from having 'friends' to having real friends. Tamsin had never really had a family, other than her Valkyrie sisters, but thinking about it she was pretty sure this was what family was like.

"You look like shit Doc…" Tamsin said, walking in the Dal.

Bo looked at Tamsin and smiled, which caused Tamsin to smile a little in return.

"I'd look a lot worse if it wasn't for you," Lauren said, "thank you."

Tamsin nodded a little, still not used to people saying thank you to her and actually meaning it.

Dyson walked over to her. They just stood there in a very uncomfortable silence, looking at each other. Tamsin was expecting him to lash out or something, that's what she would have done.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"I know." He replied.

Dyson then completely shocked Tamsin; he pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay." He said quietly to her.

"It's really not," Tamsin said, "but thanks…"

Dyson smiled and backed away from Tamsin.

"No serious damage done though right?" Tamsin asked.

"Things are still a little cloudy," Dyson said, "muddled up, but no damage done. I'd hate to see what you're like when you're going all out."

"You'd have lasted about 30 seconds." Tamsin replied honestly with a laugh.

Tamsin looked over at the bar; Kenzi was sitting there, not looking at her, playing with her drink. Her jaw was clenched and she looked pretty pissed off. Tamsin took a deep breath and walked over, sitting on the stool next to Kenzi.

"How you doing kiddo…" Tamsin said.

"Great," Kenzi said with a nod, "I mean it's not every day that you watch someone you love and trust nearly kill someone else you love."

Tamsin didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say.

"You scared me Tamsin," Kenzi said, "for the first time ever, you actually scared me."

"I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to cut it…" Tamsin said, "but I am sorry… I was angry… once I get into that state of mind it's difficult for me to snap out of it… I… it's like something else takes over."

Kenzi didn't say anything else; she just threw her arms around Tamsin, which really shocked the Valkyrie. Her face full of confusion Tamsin reciprocated the hug.

"Never do that again." Kenzi said.

"I'll do my best…" Tamsin replied with a little smile, "oh and thanks for telling Bo about my little spot… Now I'm going to have to find somewhere else to go where I can just vanish."

"How many more times Valku-bitch," Kenzi said, smiling at Tamsin, "you don't need to vanish anymore."

x-x

Looking at the time on her phone Tamsin realised that this was another night when she would get no sleep, it was just gone 3am. Lauren was asleep in the bedroom after taking full advantage of Tamsin's bathtub. She really did have to look into getting a bigger apartment, she didn't know how long the Una Mens would be in town, and there was no way she'd be sleeping on the sofa the whole time. She had already been looking into buying the loft conversion that she had mentioned to Bo, now she had a reason to. Tamsin had never really been one to buy property because it would tie her to one place, she loved to move around and with her 'other' job she moved around a lot. She had been in the city for over a year, which was longer than she had spent in most places. She'd gone from living in her truck, to renting an actual apartment; the next logical step was for her to buy somewhere. It was a sure sign to Tamsin that she would be staying put for a while.

On the drive back to her apartment she had filled Lauren in on Crystal turning up at the Dal and Bo trying to text her about it. She had even let Lauren use her phone to call Crystal after she had got the number from Bo. Tamsin had no idea when she started caring so much about other people's happiness, but it did seem to matter to her now. Apparently Lauren and Crystal would be meeting up in a few days when Lauren had healed a little more. Tamsin had every intention of calling the humans new friend the next day and getting her to go to the apartment. Maybe it would be easier on Lauren, if anything was going to happen between Tamsin and Bo, if Lauren was happy. She had no idea how or where Crystal was going to fit into the world of Fae. Telling her would be breaking yet another of the laws, another way to piss off the Una Mens, but Tamsin knew that for Crystal and Lauren to actually be together the other human had to know what she was getting into.

A knock at the door pulled Tamsin from her thoughts. She walked over to the door, a nervous feeling building in the pit of her stomach as she knew she wasn't expecting anyone. Other than Bo and Kenzi, and now Lauren, no one else knew where she lived.

She opened the door to find Bo standing there.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Bo asked.

Tamsin couldn't help but smile a little.

"No," Tamsin said, "I can't seem to turn my brain off tonight."

Bo looked at what Tamsin was wearing; she had changed out of her usual tank top and jeans and was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She still managed to look stunning.

"Did you want something?" Tamsin asked, "or did you just want to come and look at what I was wearing for bed?"

Tamsin couldn't keep the smirk from her lips as Bo actually blushed.

"I couldn't sleep," Bo said, "and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You mean you wanted to see if I had killed Lauren yet." Tamsin replied.

Bo laughed a little.

"No," she said, feeling herself get lost in Tamsin's eyes, "I really just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm okay Succubus…" Tamsin said.

"Then I guess I can leave then." Bo said with a little smile.

"I guess so…" Tamsin replied.

Bo turned to leave, instead of closing the door Tamsin just stood there watching her leave. Bo looked back, Tamsin smiled a little and looked at the floor, she hated the fact that Bo had caught her still looking.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, stopping in the hallway.

"Yeah…" Tamsin said, looking at her.

Without another word Bo walked over to Tamsin and placed a soft kiss on the Valkyrie's lips. Tamsin was a little taken aback at first, but relaxed as Bo placed a hand on the back of her neck. The kiss seemed to say everything that they felt they couldn't say with words. Bo backed away first. A slight blue tint to her otherwise deep brown eyes.

"Goodnight Tamsin." Bo said with a little smile.

"Night Bo…" Tamsin replied with a little smile of her own.

She hoped that the fact that her heart was doing somersaults wasn't showing on her face. As Bo rounded the corner to leave the building Tamsin smiled to herself and closed the door. She grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and headed back to the sofa. She lay there looking at the ceiling thinking what her Dark Fae 'friends' would think if they could see her now. She had fallen completely for the unaligned Succubus.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I have an early start in the morning and had to write it before I went to bed. Thanks for the reviews; you guys really do make me smile. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Seven

Tamsin was making coffee when Lauren walked out of the bedroom.

"Morning Doc." Tamsin said with a smile, "how you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Lauren said, "Did you sleep okay?"

"That sofa really wasn't made for sleeping on." Tamsin said with a laugh, "but I've had worse night's sleep."

"Not to make it sound like I'm not grateful for what you did, because I really am," Lauren said, "but how is this going to work?"

"There's a loft conversion for sale just down the street," Tamsin said, "I've been looking at it since I moved in here, now I have a reason to buy it. It has two bedrooms, a lot of space, and there's a room where you could set up a little lab if you wanted to."

"You really don't have to do that you know," Lauren said, "I'm sure I could get used to sleeping on your sofa."

"Lauren," Tamsin said, using her name, letting Lauren know she was serious, "I know you hate the idea of being owned by someone, especially after the way you were treated by the Ash, and believe me I'm not a huge fan of the idea myself, but if it has to be done, it has to be done properly. If you have to be owned then it might as well be comfortably right?"

"So you get to order me around and tell me what to do?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin wasn't sure if Lauren was being serious or not, but the very idea of it made her pretty angry.

"No," Tamsin said, "never. Your life is your own. You're free to do whatever you want to do, with whomever you want to do it with. If I wanted a pet, Lauren, I would get a dog."

"Thank you." Lauren said.

"And stop thanking me too;" Tamsin said with a laugh, "I did what anyone would've done."

"You saved my life Tamsin," Lauren said, "I'm not going to forget that in a hurry."

"Okay," Tamsin said, "well don't forget it but stop thanking me for it, and drink your coffee."

Lauren laughed as Tamsin put a mug of coffee down in front of her.

"I have to go to work," Tamsin said, picking up her keys and putting on her jacket, "but if you need anything give me a call, my cell number is by the phone. If you want a change of clothes check the wardrobe, I'm pretty sure something in there will fit you."

"Am I allowed to leave the apartment?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin looked at her, she was being serious. Tamsin walked over to what she called the crap drawer, it's where she kept everything she wasn't sure where to put but knew she should probably keep. She took out a set of keys. Walking over to Lauren she put them in front of her.

"Your life is your own." Tamsin said.

With that Tamsin left the apartment and headed to work.

x-x

"How's everything going with Lauren?" Dyson asked with a smirk as he walked to his desk.

"Surprisingly well," Tamsin replied with a laugh, "haven't wanted to kill her once."

"So what are we up to today?" Dyson asked.

"I'm in the process of buying an apartment." Tamsin said with a little laugh, "on the police side, it looks like it's going to be quiet."

"Tamsin, you have an apartment," Dyson said, "Which I still want to visit by the way."

"I need a bigger apartment now," Tamsin said, "as much as I love the place I'm in, two people in there isn't a good thing."

"You're actually buying an apartment so it's more comfortable for Lauren?" Dyson asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"It's a surprising thing," Dyson said with a laugh, "I mean a few months ago you were the poster child for the Dark Fae, and now… Hey Bo."

Tamsin turned to the entrance and saw Bo walk in. Dyson noticed the way Tamsin's eyes slowly made their way down the length of Bo's body as Bo gently bit her bottom lip. He cleared his throat, causing Tamsin to blush slightly, knowing she'd be caught.

"Morning Officers." Bo said with a smile.

"Detectives…" Tamsin said, correcting her.

"Whatever." Bo said with a laugh, "How are we this fine morning?"

"What do you want Bo?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

Dyson couldn't help but laugh. It was always pretty obvious when Bo wanted something, but it was usually him that pulled her up about it.

"Well the thing is," Bo said, leaning against Tamsin's desk, "I'm working on this case; with Kenzi… it's a missing person's case…"

"And you want to know if we have anything similar in our files?" Tamsin asked.

"Well since you mention it Detective that'd be great." Bo said with a grin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and looked at Dyson.

"I'll let you handle this one," Dyson said to Tamsin, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed across his chest, smirk firmly in place, "partner."

"Brilliant," Tamsin said, sarcasm used to full effect, "just how I wanted to spend my morning."

"In a small room, alone, with me?" Bo asked quietly.

"Working here Succubus." Tamsin said with a wink.

x-x

Two hours later Tamsin and Bo were still sitting on the floor of the records room, going through old Fae files to see if there was anything that matched Bo's case.

"Drawing blank here Bo…" Tamsin said, adding another file to the 'nowhere close' pile.

"Are you sure these are all the missing person cases that you have here?" Bo asked.

"These are the recent ones," Tamsin said, "like the last 10 years, going further back than that means we'll still be in here tomorrow morning."

"Okay, well thanks anyway." Bo said with a smile.

"I would say anytime," Tamsin replied, "but if you're always here I'm never going to get any real police work done."

"Because that's what you and Dyson were doing when I got here," Bo said, "real police work."

Tamsin laughed.

"It was a quiet morning." She said.

"How's Lauren doing?" Bo asked.

"Better," Tamsin replied, "I gave her a set of keys today, told her she can come and go as she pleases."

"So it's going to be just like you two share space?" Bo asked, "Like proper roommates?"

"I wouldn't say that," Tamsin replied, "but like I said to her this morning, if she has to be owned it might as well be comfortably."

"Sounds good." Bo said with a smile.

"That reminds me," Tamsin said, "I need to call that Crystal girl."

"Why?" Bo asked.

"To invite her out to lunch," Tamsin said sarcastically, "why do you think?"

"Honestly I don't know." Bo replied.

"To basically tell her she's welcome to come to the apartment any time to see Lauren." Tamsin said, "You really think it would be for any reason other than that?"

"Why would you do that?" Bo asked.

"Because Lauren told her they would meet up in a few days," Tamsin said, "but with the Una Mens around the sooner Crystal is brought up to speed with everything the better."

"You can't be seriously thinking about telling her about the Fae?" Bo asked.

"If there's one thing I've learnt from watching your little drama with Lauren play out over the last year, honesty is important." Tamsin said, "You can't really expect Lauren to be in a relationship with someone without being totally honest, for that relationship to work Crystal has to know about the Fae…"

Bo was looking at Tamsin with an amused look on her face.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"I'm just thinking back to what you were like when you first turned up here," Bo said with a laugh, "always about the rules, and now you're breaking them for a human."

"Well a lot changes in a year." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Like that smile," Bo said, "I mean the real smile… we never got to see that, now we do."

"If you tell anyone about my smiling, and my rule breaking, I swear to whoever you believe in…" Tamsin said, "I've got a reputation to uphold you know."

"Well I for one like the smiling." Bo said.

"And I think we're done here." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"You are so adorably awkward sometimes." Bo said with a laugh of her own.

Tamsin didn't say anything; she just started to pack away the files. Bo put her hand on Tamsin's arm, stopping her.

"I meant it in a good way." Bo said.

"I know…" Tamsin replied with a sigh, "I just…"

"Still need time?" Bo asked.

"I don't want to need time," Tamsin said with a smile, "part of me wanted to ask you to stay last night… but with Lauren at my apartment things just got really complicated…"

"It doesn't have to be complicated…" Bo replied, slowly moving towards Tamsin.

Their lips were so close to touching when the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dyson said, not really knowing where to look, "but Tamsin, we've got a job."

"Okay…" Tamsin said.

Dyson closed the door a little louder than he needed to, making Tamsin flinch.

"I better go deal with that." Tamsin said, standing up.

"You mean the case or Dyson?" Bo asked.

"Both." Tamsin replied with a little laugh, she held her hand out to help Bo up.

Bo took Tamsin's hand; when they were both standing Bo found herself so close to the Valkyrie her heart started to pound in her chest. She could smell the scent of vanilla. Looking up into Tamsin's ice green eyes she knew her eyes were blue.

"Down Succubus…" Tamsin said, looking into Bo's eyes.

"This isn't over…" Bo said, as she saw Tamsin's aura spike.

"Promises, promises." Tamsin said, trying to play it cool.

The door opened again, Dyson didn't even look in the room.

"Now Tamsin." He said.

Tamsin smiled at Bo and walked past her, their hands brushing as she passed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: For some really odd reason this popped into my head and I thought it would be quite amusing to see how Tamsin would interact with a child. This chapter has more Lauren in it, and Crystal returns. Will they be able tell her about the Fae? Read and find out. Read, review (if you want to) but most of all enjoy! Happy Reading :)_**

Chapter Eight

It had been a long day, all Tamsin wanted when she got home was a stiff drink, a hot shower and a relaxing night. She had cleaned up the best she could at the station but was still covered in blood, thankfully it wasn't her own. The scene that she and Dyson had been to earlier was a messy one. When she walked into the apartment she realised how quiet it was, the lamps had been left on so she could see how empty it was as well.

"Lauren?" Tamsin said, walking into the kitchen.

When she got no reply she actually started to worry a little bit. She rolled her eyes.

"Damned Succubus…" she muttered.

Tamsin noticed a bottle of Vodka on the island in the middle of the kitchen with a note propped up against it. Smiling, Tamsin took the note and the bottle and went into the living room. She dropped herself down on the sofa, took a drink from the bottle and opened the note.

_Tamsin,_

_ A friend of mine turned up here today, I take it that was your doing, thank you. We've gone to the Dal, figured I should get the introductions out of the way, it'd be nice to see you there if you get the chance._

_ Lauren._

Tamsin smiled as she remembered sending the address to Crystal telling her that's where Lauren was if she wanted to see her. Matchmaking had never been her thing, but if Lauren had to live in the Fae world what harm was there in her being happy. Tamsin's phone vibrated, groaning she looked at the screen.

_Bitch-face, Dal, 1 hour. Drinks are on you :) Kx_

"Drinks are always on me Kenz…" she said with a laugh, pulling herself off the sofa and towards the shower.

x-x

Pulling up her truck outside the Dal Tamsin told herself she'd go for a couple of drinks, maybe a game of pool with the wolf then she'd head home. As soon as she walked in she knew that wasn't going to happen, she was literally nearly tackled by Kenzi as soon as she walked in the door.

"Look who's here," Kenzi said, "it's bitch-face."

"Who let her at the top shelf stuff again?" Tamsin asked, playfully picking the human up and putting her on a bar stool.

Tamsin sat next to Kenzi at the bar; having noticed that Lauren was deep in conversation and giggles with someone she assumed was Crystal.

"Where's Bo?" Tamsin asked, without really thinking, mentally kicking herself afterwards.

"The first person you ask about is BoBo?" Kenzi asked with a smile, "Guess that little chat at the station earlier did the trick huh."

Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"She's downstairs," Trick said, pouring Tamsin a drink, "dealing with… something."

"I don't want to know." Tamsin said.

"Not that kind of _something_," Kenzi said with a laugh, "you know that case we're working on, well we went back to the house today, to do a bit of digging around, see if we couldn't find some clues. We found something, wasn't a clue though."

As if on cue Tamsin saw a little person running from downstairs.

"Someone catch that kid." Bo shouted, running up the stairs.

Tamsin stood up and was in front of the kid before the kid knew what was happening. She put her hands under the kid's arms and picked her up.

"Sup." The kid said with a grin looking at Tamsin.

"Sup?" Tamsin said looking at the kid, and then she looked at Kenzi, "Kenzi…"

"What can I say," Kenzi said, "kids just love the Kenz."

"Probably got something to do with the fact that mentally you're still 5 years old." Tamsin said, "When did this place become child-friendly?"

"It isn't," Trick said, "which is why is why Melody there should be downstairs."

"But Trickster," Melody said, imitating Kenzi perfectly, "it's boring downstairs, all you've gots is books…"

She looked at Tamsin.

"Dude doesn't even have a television." Melody said.

Tamsin was fighting hard to keep the smirk off her face.

"You're what?" Tamsin said, "6?"

"7." Melody said.

"If I put you down, you promise not to run?" Tamsin asked.

Melody just nodded. Tamsin put her down just as Bo walked over.

"Thanks Tamsin." Bo said.

"You wanna explain to me why the Dal has become the babysitters club?" Tamsin asked.

"Let me just get her back downstairs," Bo said, "then I'll explain, I promise."

Crystal and Lauren walked over; Crystal crouched down so she was eye level with Melody.

"Hey kid." Crystal said.

"Melody." She replied.

"Hey Melody," Crystal said with a smile, "I'm Crystal, this is Lauren."

"Nice to meet you." Melody replied with a smile.

"You know how to use one of these?" Crystal asked, holding up a laptop.

Melody shook her head.

"Well what do you say, me, you and Lauren go downstairs and we'll find you something to watch," Crystal said, "okay?"

Melody nodded. Bo looked at Crystal.

"Thank you." Bo said.

"I've got a niece her age," Crystal said with a shrug, "it's all about the cartoons."

"Or an animated bear dancing to Gangnam Style." Kenzi said with a laugh.

Tamsin shot her a look.

"What?" Kenzi asked, "You were super cute at that age."

"How do you know what she was like at that age?" Crystal asked.

"Complicated…" Tamsin replied.

"Let's go downstairs." Lauren said with a smile.

Crystal, Lauren and young Melody went downstairs. Trick really hoped that the two women could keep the child occupied. He was already exhausted just watching her run around.

"So Succubus," Tamsin said, "explain."

"We went back to the house, to see if we'd missed anything," Bo said, "and she was there, hiding in a crawl space in the wall. We couldn't leave her there…"

"I'm guessing she's Fae." Tamsin said.

"We believe so." Trick said.

"Then she should be with Fae child-services, not here." Tamsin replied, the cop in her taking over.

"Dyson made a few calls already, and they can put her in one of those group homes things for the weekend," Bo said, "and deal with it properly on Monday."

"So why is she still here?" Tamsin asked.

"She's been through a lot Tams," Bo said, "We have no idea what she's seen, no idea where her mother is… I just don't think that a group home, where she's not the centre of attention, is a good idea right now."

"Bo," Tamsin said, "she isn't a stray puppy, she's a child, you can't keep her."

"I know that Detective Obvious," Bo replied, "I just think that she needs a more personal touch at the moment."

"What about other family?" Tamsin asked.

"None that we know of yet," Bo said, "Dyson is working on that."

Tamsin let out a sigh, there was no way she was going to be able to get Bo to see sense on this.

"Looks like you're in for a busy weekend then." Tamsin said.

"Any ideas how to keep her occupied for the weekend?" Bo asked Tamsin.

"Na ah, not a clue, this," Tamsin said, pointing to herself, "doesn't do kids. You're on your own with this one."

"Well what did you enjoy doing when you were a kid?" Bo asked, "Any of the many times you've been a kid."

"Fighting," Tamsin said, "playing with pointy things… Battle strategy, that kind of thing."

Bo looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"I'm a Valkyrie Bo," Tamsin said with a laugh, "didn't really have a normal childhood. What about you, what did you enjoy doing when you were a kid?"

"Playing dress-up, having tea parties with my toys, baking pie…" Bo said, stopping when she noticed the look on Tamsin's face, "what? I grew up in a very small town, in the middle of nowhere."

"Very small town," Kenzi said, "with very small town like people…"

"It's not _that_ bad." Bo said.

"If you say so Miss Cherry-Blossom." Kenzi replied.

"Miss what now?" Tamsin asked, unable to stop the laugh escaping her.

"Every year we have a cherry festival…" Bo said, noticing how cute Tamsin was when she tried not to laugh, "And we have this beauty pageant thing…"

"And Bo was Miss Cherry-Blossom three years in a row." Kenzi said, amusement written all over her face.

"That sounds… er…" Tamsin said, "Interesting."

"Nightmare," Kenzi said, "we went back there to visit her mom before the Dawning… I had to wear a dress, like a _normal_ dress, and flat shoes…"

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh at the look of complete horror that was on Kenzi's face.

"My mom's… complicated." Bo said.

"This being the woman who basically made you feel you were evil," Tamsin said, "sounds like a peach…"

"She didn't really know what I was," Bo said, "it wasn't her fault, she was scared."

Crystal and Lauren came back up to the bar.

"Find something for the squirt to watch?" Tamsin asked.

"Little Mermaid," Crystal said, "Apparently it's her favourite."

"Excuse me," Kenzi said, jumping off the stool, taking the bottle of alcohol with her, "I love that movie. I'll be downstairs with the pip-squeak."

Bo and Lauren just laughed as Tamsin looked a little confused; she'd never been a Disney girl.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Crystal said to Tamsin, "I'm Crystal."

"Tamsin." Tamsin replied.

"You're the one who sent me the text earlier?" Crystal asked.

Tamsin just nodded a little.

"Thank you Tamsin." Lauren said.

"What did we talk about earlier, with you thanking me all the time?" Tamsin said, throwing Lauren a 'please don't start that again' look.

"Sorry…" Lauren said with a smile.

"So how long are you in town for Crystal?" Tamsin asked, trying to be polite and make conversation.

"I don't know yet," Crystal said with a smile, looking at Lauren, "but I think I'm going to like it here."

"There's a lot to like." Tamsin replied.

x-x

Lauren and Crystal were sitting at a table, chatting away. Tamsin looked at Bo who looked a little uncomfortable, and also not too happy.

"You okay Succu-babe?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good…" Bo said with a little smile, "it's just weird, you know…"

"Seeing the good lady doctor with someone else?" Tamsin asked.

"Seeing Lauren happy," Bo said, "with someone else… she still means a lot to me you know…"

"I know." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

"But maybe Crystal can give her something I couldn't." Bo said.

"And what would that be?" Tamsin asked.

"A normal relationship." Bo replied with a laugh, "because you know, let's get real here, me and normal don't really mix."

"Do you want normal?" Tamsin asked, "The quiet life, 2.4 kids, white picket fence?"

"I don't know," Bo said, "it's a nice idea… but as much as I wanted it, I could never have that with Lauren. It took me a while to realise it. I was clinging onto what was left of my humanity, being with Lauren gave me that sense of a normal human relationship."

"But you're not human Bo," Tamsin said, "you're so much more than that."

"Isn't that the woman from the alleyway…?" Bo said quietly to Tamsin motioning to the pair who had just walked in.

The Dal fell silent.

"Shit…" Tamsin said quietly.

Tamsin looked over at Lauren, who was looking at her with utter fear in her eyes. Tamsin walked over to Crystal and Lauren.

"Do you two want to go down and check on the squirt?" Tamsin asked, hoping that she was keeping it as casual as possible.

"Sure." Crystal said with a smile.

As Lauren stood up Tamsin leant in and whispered in her ear.

"Stay down there, no matter what you hear going on up here, stay there," Tamsin said, "I'll come down and let you know when the coast is clear."

Lauren nodded, and then she and Crystal went downstairs. Tamsin made her way back over to where Bo was now standing.

"So you're the infamous unaligned Succubus we've heard so much about." The woman said.

"The name is Bo," Bo said, "and you are?"

"We are the Una Mens." The woman said.

"What? Just you two?" Bo asked.

"The Una Mens is a collective," Tamsin said, "they think with one mind. Hence the we…"

"My official title is The Keeper." The woman said.

"Like on a soccer team?" Bo asked.

Tamsin would have laughed if the situation wasn't so tense.

"What do you want?" Tamsin asked.

"Tamsin," the woman said, "how lovely to see you again."

"What do you want?" Tamsin asked again, emphasising each individual word.

"The child," The Keeper said, "and the Succubus."

Tamsin moved slightly, so she was standing in front of Bo. Her right arm behind her, with her hand on Bo's hip keeping her there.

"What child?" Tamsin asked, keeping her face expressionless, "in case you haven't noticed this is a bar, even the Fae have age limits when it comes to drinking."

"Your loyalty is impressive Valkyrie," she replied, "yet misplaced."

"In your opinion." Tamsin said.

"You know how this works," the woman said, "You know we always get what we want."

"You've never had to deal with me before," Tamsin said, "what you want, is important to me, I'm not giving it up without a fight."

"You cannot defeat us Tamsin," the woman said, "The laws must be obeyed as the Blood King wrote them."

"Yeah well from what I know about the Blood King he was a bit of an egotistical little shit," Tamsin said, "and I'm pretty sure if he were around today, his opinions would have changed."

Bo looked at Trick, confusion written on her face. Trick just shook his head slightly.

"We don't want to hurt the Succubus," The Keeper said, "You have my word."

"Your word doesn't count for shit." Tamsin said, "I know what you people do."

"We only want to talk to her," the woman continued, "we are even prepared to talk to her on her terms, if that will make it easier, on neutral ground."

"Monday," Bo said, "12 noon, Glass Factory."

"Very well." the woman said, "enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that they just turned around and left.

"What the hell Bo…" Tamsin said turning to her.

"If they want to talk, we can talk." Bo replied.

"Egotistical little shit?" Trick asked.

"I am so sorry Trick," Tamsin said, "it was the first thing that came into my head… I'm Dark Fae after all."

"I've been called a lot of things," Trick muttered to himself, while he walked further down the bar, "but an egotistical little shit wasn't one of them."

"Think he's ever going to forget that?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"Possibly," Bo said with a laugh, "but he does seem to remember everything."

"That's what I'm worried about…" Tamsin replied, "Question, where's Dyson?"

"He said something about not really being up for drinks today," Bo said, "Hale said something about him taking some personal time in the woods."

"Nice of him to let me know." Tamsin said, "Think he's still pissed about what happened at the station earlier?"

"Nothing happened at the station earlier…" Bo said, "He made sure of that."

"He does seem to have the perfect timing." Tamsin said with a smile, "I better go and let Lauren know it's safe to come out now."

x-x

As Tamsin made her way downstairs she could hear Crystal, Lauren and Kenzi talking.

"This place is pretty amazing." Crystal said, "I don't understand why you ever left."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Lauren said, "about this place, about these people… I will tell you, eventually, but it's complicated."

"You got that right Dr Hotpants," Kenzi said, "a whole load of complicated shit right here."

"You really need to start watching your language around the squirt Kenz…" Tamsin said, walking into the room.

"She's sleeping." Kenzi said, motioning over to Melody, who was fast asleep.

"Where is she staying?" Tamsin asked, "She can't stay here, Trick would have a fit."

"Bo said something about her staying at the Crack Shack." Kenzi said.

"The what?" Crystal asked.

"It's not actually a crack shack," Tamsin said with a laugh, "Bo and Kenzi's place is… unique."

"It has its own style…" Lauren said with a laugh.

"But it's not very child-friendly Kenz." Tamsin said.

"You have a better idea bitch-face?" Kenzi asked.

"Not right now." Tamsin replied, "Not like she can stay at mine, we're a bit crowded as it is…"

"So the Crack Shack it is." Kenzi said with a smile.

Crystal looked at Lauren with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Do you er… want to grab something to eat?" Crystal asked.

Kenzi looked at Tamsin with a look that said 'score', Tamsin smirked.

"Erm…" Lauren replied, her nervousness was actually pretty cute, she looked at Tamsin.

"Knock yourself out Doc," the Valkyrie said, "you're due a bit of fun. Tell you what; you can even borrow the truck."

Tamsin threw her keys at Lauren who caught them pretty easily.

"Now you kids go have fun," Kenzi said with a grin, "we've got things covered here."


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: In this chapter we start to get into deep and meaningful territory, much to our girls' discomfort. The fact that so many of you are reading this is great makes me go all warm and fuzzy inside. Happy Reading :)_**

Chapter Nine

Tamsin could feel Bo looking at her, it scared Tamsin that it no longer made her feel uncomfortable. She was driving the Succubus and Melody back to the Clubhouse, having leant Lauren her truck, Bo's death-trap was her only form of transport that night. Kenzi had decided to spend the night at Hale's, saying that the pip-squeak could take her bed as her room was slightly more child-friendly than Bo's was. Kenzi had taken great pleasure in reminding Tamsin that only a month before Tamsin had been the one asking Kenzi what a condom was. That had caused Bo a great deal of amusement, it was another thing that Tamsin could add to the 'why Kenzi is an annoying pain in the ass' list that she was keeping in her head. Tamsin looked in the rear-view mirror, checking on the child in the backseat, she was still sleeping soundly.

Bo couldn't help but think, for someone who 'didn't do kids' Tamsin sure was taking a lot of interest in the child. Recently the Valkyrie had really started to surprise Bo, it made Bo realise that she had been right when she had told Tamsin she was one of the good ones. As much as the Valkyrie protested Bo could always see the good in her. Sure they hadn't really hit it off at the start, Tamsin hated her, and Bo thought that the Valkyrie was a total bitch. It took Bo time to see that she wasn't a bitch; it was just the walls she had built around herself that made her come across that way. Tamsin was an enigma, a total mystery, even though she was now letting Bo in slowly there was still so much that Bo didn't know. There really was something about the blonde Fae. Even though, as Tamsin had said and as Bo had thought many times herself, they were opposites. Polar opposites, at times they couldn't be more different. As a Valkyrie Tamsin was a warrior, strong and powerful. Bo on the other hand, as a Succubus, was more of a lover than a fighter. Bo didn't know whether it had been her upbringing or not, but she always tried to see the good in everyone, no matter the darkness that was on the surface.

The woman sitting in the car next to her made her feel more alive than anyone she had ever met. Maybe it was Tamsin's lust for life, her way of living in the moment, but she certainly had an effect on Bo. She had heard Kenzi mention to Hale that she and Tamsin complimented each other perfectly. Where Tamsin was almost cold and unfeeling, Bo was warm and passionate. They were opposites, but what if they were also two halves of the same coin, they balanced out each other's imperfections. Bo had spent so long battling who and what she was, Tamsin had made her see that she should embrace what she is. Tamsin made her see that being Fae wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

_What if she is that other half that my heart has been looking for_ Bo thought to herself as her eyes wandered back to the blonde Valkyrie.

Deep down Bo knew that her love life was never the easiest thing to deal with, as a Succubus she had her 'needs', Dyson could just about physically fill those needs, Lauren could deal with the emotional needs. Maybe Tamsin was the person who could do both. Bo wanted to be in a relationship where she could give all of who she was to the other person, not have to hold back in anyway. She didn't want to have to feed outside of a relationship. She loved when Trick had told her the stories about her grandmother, herself a Succubus, and their long and happy marriage. It made Bo realise that it was possible, she just needed to find that person with whom she could have it all. She knew she was getting way ahead of herself thinking about all these things and thinking about Tamsin at the same time.

When they were alone together Tamsin became like a completely different person, she was cute, awkward, adorable. She lost that hard bitchy exterior and Bo could get glimpses of the soul within.

"You're being pretty quiet Bo," Tamsin said, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Bo replied with a smile, "just thinking."

"Did it hurt?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

"Bitch." Bo replied with a little laugh.

"Please tell me you're not still thinking about Lauren…" Tamsin said kicking herself once the words had left her lips.

"I'm not actually." Bo replied, trying to ease the Valkyrie's mind, "I can't give Lauren what she needs, which is someone who can be with her and only her. As much as I wanted our relationship to work it just couldn't, not long term. I'm a Succubus, she's a human, and I was fooling myself to think it could last."

"Wanting to be happy isn't a bad thing Bo," Tamsin said, glancing over at her, "people come into our lives for different reasons, different lessons we have to learn, or not as the case may be. It's usually the people who are in our lives for the shortest time that have the biggest impact, they help to change us and shape us. The great thing about you is when you love, you do it so completely, you give everything you have, even when you know that it might not end the way you want it to."

"Have you ever been in love Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"Love?" Tamsin asked with a little laugh, knowing that she was going to have to answer the question, there was no way she could get out of this one, "honestly… no, I don't think I have. I'm a Valkyrie, we don't do love, we don't do relationships…"

"Why?" Bo asked.

"That's just the way it is," Tamsin replied, keeping her eyes on the road, "for as long as I can remember it's always been about the work, the job, the calling, duty whatever you wanna call it. Valkyrie's are warriors… falling in love is a weakness, or that's what I was made to believe. You can't do what you have to do if you're thinking about someone else."

"Sounds lonely…" Bo said.

Tamsin nodded a little.

"For some, yeah," Tamsin said, "but I've always been slightly different. I'm the one who never really follows the rules, never really developed a connection to the Valkyrie sisterhood. I'm quite happy on my own, for centuries I've been pretty much a loner and I was cool with that. Never staying in one place too long, which in itself stopped me forming bonds and ties to people… till I came here."

Tamsin parked the car outside Bo's house, turned off the engine and sat there in silence with Bo, the only sound in the car being the soft breathing coming from the backseat.

"What was so different about here?" Bo asked, turning slightly in her seat so she could look at Tamsin.

"You guys," Tamsin said with a laugh, "the gang. You, Dyson, Hale, Trick, and Kenzi… even Lauren to some extent. You just couldn't leave it alone. You just had to involve me in everything, make me feel like I was part of the gang…"

"Because you are…" Bo said.

"But I shouldn't be," Tamsin said, looking at Bo, "this isn't the way this should've played out…"

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"When I first got to the 39th, during that whole peace process crap…" Tamsin said, "That's what Hale wanted, the Light and the Dark to work together, blah blah blah. That isn't what Evony wanted, sure she plays a good game, but she's always got her own agenda. Which is why she picked me to partner Dyson. The lone Valkyrie. The Dark Fae who didn't do friends didn't do feelings, followed orders…"

"So what changed?" Bo asked.

"I found myself actually liking you guys," Tamsin said, "firstly I didn't expect to like Dyson, but he's a pretty cool guy for a Light Fae. You just all accepted me as I am, and I'd never had that before. Never had people who actually wanted to spend time with me, not because of who I am and what I can, but because of me… and now we're getting well and truly into deep and meaningful territory, it's starting to get cold in here, we should get the squirt in the house."

Bo just sat there as Tamsin got out of the car, watching as the Valkyrie's walls slowly went back up. Bo got out of the car as Tamsin opened the back door and gently picked up a sleeping Melody. She couldn't stop the small smile that played on her lips as the young Fae put her arms around Tamsin's neck and cuddled into her shoulder.

"Do you want to get the door?" Tamsin asked Bo.

Bo nodded in reply, noticing how Tamsin wasn't freaking out at the physical contact she was having to deal with from the little Fae.

Tamsin closed the car door with her foot and followed Bo into the house.

"I'll go and put this little monster to bed…" Tamsin said with a little smile.

Bo nodded a little.

Tamsin took Melody through to Kenzi's bedroom, she gently put her on the bed before going through Kenzi's drawers to try and find something the little Fae could sleep in.

"Doesn't this girl own any normal clothes…?" Tamsin said to herself.

Trying to find a normal t-shirt in Kenzi's things was like trying to find chocolate in a butchers.

x-x

While Tamsin was putting Melody to bed Bo decided to call Dyson, find out just what his problem was. She didn't actually think he was going to answer the phone, usually when he takes 'personal time' he doesn't have anywhere to keep his phone. But he answered after a couple of rings.

"Bo," he said, "what's happened?"

"Why would anything have happened?" Bo asked.

"Why else would you be calling me?" Dyson asked in reply.

"I wanted to ask you what your problem was," Bo said, deciding to get straight to it, "I mean you didn't seem to have a problem with me having feelings for Tamsin, and today at the station it was pretty much your doing that we ended up alone together…"

"Bo…" he said, "I don't really have a problem… my reaction earlier was uncalled for. I like Tamsin, really I do, but you have to remember that she's Dark Fae. As much as she's one of us, she's not, her loyalties lie elsewhere."

"She's your partner Dyson," Bo said, "the woman you work with day in day out. The woman you looked for every day after the crash… You obviously care about her, Dark Fae or not, and you obviously trust her, so what's the issue here?"

"I don't trust anyone with your heart Bo…" he said.

"That's not up to you Dyson," Bo replied, "it's my heart; I'll give it to whoever I want. I don't want any issues here; you're both important to me."

"It's going to take me some getting used to Bo," Dyson said, "but if she's the one you want to be with… then I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"Okay," Bo said, "did you find out anything else about any other family with Melody?"

"No," Dyson said, "I've been through every channel I can think of, it's like she doesn't even exist. How are you doing with her?"

"We're doing good," Bo said, "Tamsin's putting her to bed."

"Tamsin spending time with a kid," Dyson said with a laugh, "that's something I wish I could see."

"She's actually really good with her…" Bo said, "I'm going to get going, I'll see you when you get back?"

"Sure thing Bo." Dyson replied.

Bo hung up the phone. She really hoped that Dyson could deal with it, sure she wasn't technically with Tamsin, but part of her, a massive part of her, wanted to be.

Tamsin walked back through from Kenzi's room.

"She's fast asleep," Tamsin said, dropping down onto the sofa, "I managed to find a normal t-shirt in there that she could sleep in. Kenzi really does own some weird shit."

"The girl has a style all of her own." Bo replied with a laugh.

"You can say that again." Tamsin said.

"Do you want a drink?" Bo asked, "We've got wine, tequila, whiskey…"

"Water?" Tamsin asked.

"Sure." Bo said with a smile.

She grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and walked over to the sofa. She handed one to Tamsin and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"You look exhausted." Bo said.

"It's been a long day." Tamsin replied with a smile.

Her phone started to vibrate, it was Lauren.

"Hey Doc," she said answering it, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's great," Lauren replied, "Stupid question but are you home?"

"No," Tamsin replied, "I'm at Bo's, why?"

"Erm… well…" Lauren started to say.

"Have fun Lauren," Tamsin said with a smile, the doctors awkwardness always amused her, "I'll see you tomorrow, please don't break my bed, and change the sheets in the morning."

With that she hung up.

"Crystal's staying over?" Bo asked.

"Looks that way." Tamsin replied, "This is why I need a bigger apartment. I need to go and see the realtor tomorrow, sort that out."

"Do you want to stay here?" Bo asked.

"If that's okay…" Tamsin said looking at her with a tired smile.

"I'll go and see if I've got anything you can sleep in." Bo replied with a smile of her own.

Bo went upstairs to look through her things and see if she had something that Tamsin could sleep in. Part of her was screaming at her to make sure Tamsin stayed the night in her bed, not on the sofa, but deep down Bo knew that wasn't going to happen. She finally found a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that would fit the Valkyrie.

By the time Bo made it back downstairs Tamsin was already asleep on the sofa. The sight of the Valkyrie sleeping without a care in the world was enough to melt Bo's heart. She made her way over to the sofa, it killed her to have to do it, but she knew from personal experience that sleeping in jeans wasn't that comfortable.

"Tamsin…" she said softly.

The Valkyrie opened her eyes a little.

"You might want to get changed before sleeping," Bo said with a little smile, "jeans are not that comfortable to sleep in."

"Good point Succubus…" Tamsin replied.

As Tamsin stood up Bo handed her the clothes and Tamsin headed upstairs to the bathroom to get changed. When she got back downstairs Bo had lit a fire and put a blanket on the sofa for her, along with a pillow. Tamsin smiled and lay down on the sofa. It didn't take long until she was fast asleep.

x-x

Tamsin had no idea what time it was when she was woken up by a little Fae poking her in the shoulder.

"What's up kid?" she asked.

"I had a bad dream." Melody said, clinging onto a small blanket like her life depended on it.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Tamsin asked, "Helps sometimes."

Melody shook her head, like talking about her bad dream was the worst thing in the world.

"You wanna sleep here?" Tamsin asked.

Melody nodded. Tamsin lifted the blanket a little and Melody climbed onto the sofa next to her, she wrapped her arms around Tamsin and cuddled into her. Tamsin smiled to herself a little.

"Night squirt…" she said.

The only thing she heard in reply was the soft breathing coming from the child.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I'm a sucker for mythology of all kinds, and since Tamsin turned up in Season 3 I've done some research on Valkyries, just for fun. I'm aware that in mythology it isn't the Valkyrie's that fly, it's the horses, but for the sake of this story, we'll just forget that slight technicality. Read, review (if you so choose) but most of all enjoy, happy reading :)_**

Chapter 10

Tamsin woke up feeling a little cold; it took her a few moments to remember where she was. Sitting up on the sofa she looked around for the kid she vaguely remembered waking her up during the night. At that moment Melody launched herself over the back of the sofa landing on Tamsin, she had the blanket tied around her neck like she was a superhero.

"Now I remember why I don't do kids…" Tamsin said with a groan as Melody landed on her.

"I'm a superhero." Melody said, with a big grin on her face.

"You're a pain in the…" Tamsin started to say, before stopping herself, "Sure you are kid. Why don't you go upstairs and jump on Bo while I make you some breakfast."

Melody ran upstairs giggling as Tamsin got up and walked into the kitchen area. Tamsin laughed to herself as she heard Bo upstairs telling Melody that it was way too early to be awake. She heard little feet running back down the stairs.

"She's awake." Melody said to Tamsin.

"I heard." Tamsin replied.

"What's this?" Melody asked.

Tamsin looked over at her to see her standing there with Geraldine.

"That is something that you're not supposed to play with," Tamsin said walking over to her, "Kenzi would have a fit if you damaged that."

Melody handed Geraldine to Tamsin who put the mini-sword on the island in the kitchen, out of the reach of little hands.

"Why do Bo and Kenzi live here?" Melody asked, "It's got no walls."

"They like it here kid." Tamsin said, "Cereal okay for breakfast?"

Melody nodded as Tamsin put the bowl of cereal down in front of her.

"Can we go to the park today?" Melody asked her mouth full of cereal.

"I've got sh… stuff to do today," Tamsin said, "You'll have to ask Bo about the park."

As if on cue the Succubus walked down the stairs.

"Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea." Bo said.

Tamsin laughed as she handed Bo a cup of freshly made coffee.

"No idea Succubus." Tamsin replied.

"What's a Succubus?" Melody asked.

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other, what was the best way to explain what a Succubus was to a 7 year old.

"It's er…" Bo started to say.

"It's a kind of Fae." Tamsin said, "Succubi are always girls…"

"Are they all as pretty as Bo?" Melody asked.

"No," Tamsin said, "Bo's kinda special."

"What kind of Fae are you?" Melody asked Tamsin.

"The scary kind." Tamsin replied with a smile.

"You're not scary." Melody said with a smile before jumping down off the seat and running around the place.

"She woke me up last night," Tamsin said, "she had a bad dream, maybe something about what happened to her mom or something. Maybe you should try talking to her about it."

"I was thinking of getting Lauren to run a few tests on her," Bo said, "find out what kind of Fae she's going to be."

"She's a kid Bo," Tamsin said, "You don't want to go sticking her with needles and shit. If she is Fae then her abilities won't be known for a long time yet, just let her be a kid."

"I just want to know what we're dealing with." Bo said.

"_We_ aren't dealing with anything," Tamsin said with a smile, "_you_, however, are."

"You're going to leave me alone with her?" Bo asked.

"Told you, I have shit to do." Tamsin replied. "The sooner I sort out the new apartment, the sooner I get to sleep in an actual bed again."

"Tamsin… please." Bo said, trying her best to look cute.

"The fluttering of the eye lashes isn't gonna work this time Succubus," Tamsin replied with a smirk, "sorry."

"Will anything work…?" Bo asked, walking up to Tamsin and putting her arms around the Valkyrie's waist.

"Not when there's a kid in the house." Tamsin replied, managing to keep her cool, just.

"What if I got Kenzi to take her shopping…?" Bo said, playing with the bottom of the t-shirt Tamsin was wearing, her eyes flickering between brown and blue.

"When did you last feed?" Tamsin asked.

"A few days ago, why?" Bo asked.

"Because I think someone's hungry…" Tamsin replied.

"I'm always hungry when I'm around you." Bo answered honestly.

Tamsin swallowed hard, the look in Bo's eyes making her feel oddly nervous. Bo's eyes went from Tamsin's eyes to her lips.

"Are you two in love?" Melody asked, totally killing the moment.

Tamsin smiled a little.

"I need a shower," she said, kissing Bo on the head, "got shit to do."

"You just said a bad word." Melody said as Tamsin walked past her.

"That's because I'm a bad Fae." Tamsin said with a smile, ruffling Melody's hair as she walked past.

x-x

It took Tamsin two hours, a bit of flirting and the promise of a drink sometime to close the deal on the loft conversion, the Fae realtor that was dealing with the property had a thing for Tamsin, had done for about 100 years. Checking her phone as she got into her truck she saw she had a couple of missed calls from Bo and a text from Kenzi about the little monster. Nothing from Lauren. Tamsin had no idea if it was safe for her to go home so she was heading to her favourite thinking spot. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Bo as she could. The Succubus was doing crazy things to her head, and Tamsin felt that in a way she was starting to lose herself. Maybe she wasn't losing herself, maybe she was finally finding herself, either way it scared the shit out of her.

As she was driving her phone started to ring. Seeing that it was Kenzi she answered it.

"What's up meat-bag?" Tamsin asked, "Melody driving you insane already?"

"I can't find Bo." Kenzi said.

Tamsin pulled over the truck, there was no way she could have this conversation and keep concentrating on the road.

"What do you mean you can't find Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"A few hours ago she said something about needing to let off some steam," Kenzi said, "as the kid was around I figured she meant she needed to feed right, so I thought she'd come to see you… Then wonder-kid told me that you had 'shit' to do, nice going with teaching her to swear by the way, so where the hell is Bo?"

"Stupid question," Tamsin said, "but who was the last person she was with when she fed?"

"Dyson," Kenzi said, "but she wouldn't have gone to him about it, that would just completely fuck his head up."

In the background Tamsin heard Melody tell Kenzi that was a really naughty word, in any other situation Tamsin would have laughed.

"He's out of town anyway as far as I know…" Tamsin said, "Before that it was all random people right, cause she was still with Lauren."

"Yeah," Kenzi said, "most people she picked up at the Dal."

"Well the Dal is closed, so she can't be there." Tamsin said, "I'll check anyway."

"She's not answering her phone or replying to my texts," Kenzi said, "she's been gone three hours Tamsin, that's usually more than enough time for a feed. I'm starting to get really worried."

"You just look after the kid Kenz," Tamsin said, "I'll find Bo, I promise."

Tamsin hung up the phone and turned the truck around nearly causing a pileup as she didn't check her mirrors first. Her first stop would be the Dal, maybe Bo had gone to talk to Trick, and maybe there was nothing to worry about.

The Dal was all locked up when she got there; thankfully Trick had got the front door warded. The door would unlock for 3 people without a key. Tamsin, Dyson and Bo. Tamsin put her hand on the door, waiting for the slight feeling of an electric shock as whatever it was read her. The door opened and Tamsin walked in. The bar itself was empty.

"Trick!" she called.

It didn't take long for the Blood King to make his way up to the bar.

"Tamsin, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing the concern written all over the Valkyrie's face.

"Is Bo here?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Trick said, "as far as I know she's spending the day with Melody and Kenzi."

"She was…" Tamsin said, "Kenzi called me, telling that Bo had vanished 3 hours ago. Kenzi figured she'd need to feed. It doesn't take her 3 hours Trick… Kenzi's tried calling her and texting her and getting nothing…"

"Have _you_ tried?" Trick asked.

"If she won't pick up to Kenzi she's not likely to answer for me is she." Tamsin said.

"Just try." Trick said.

"Okay, fine," Tamsin said getting her phone out of her pocket, "but I don't see how it'll make any difference."

Tamsin called Bo; she had her stored under 'trouble' on her phone. After a couple of rings someone answered.

"Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"If it isn't my favourite Valkyrie." Came the reply.

"Where's Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"At this very moment, asleep." Said the person on the other end of the phone.

"I swear on everything you hold dear Druid, you harm a single hair on her head and I will tear your head off with my bare hands." Tamsin said.

"You would throw away centuries of friendship and a good business relationship for _this_?" he asked.

"Mossimo," Tamsin said, "harm her and I will kill you."

Tamsin hung up the phone; she knew where they would be.

"A Druid has her." Tamsin said.

"I am familiar with the name…" Trick said, "Nasty piece of work if memory serves."

"Nothing I can't deal with…" Tamsin replied, "Do you still have that stuff I asked you to hang on to?"

"It's in the vault." Trick said.

"I'm going to need it." Tamsin said, a look of determination set across her features.

"I'll go and get it for you." Trick said walking to the vault.

Tamsin called Kenzi.

"You found her?" Kenzi asked.

"Mossimo has her." Tamsin said.

"Oh fuck," Kenzi said, "shit-balls, we have to get her back."

"No, you have to watch the kid," Tamsin said, "I'll get her back."

"Tamsin let me help you with this." Kenzi said, "She's my bestie."

"I know that Kenz," Tamsin replied, "but when I told you Mossimo was dangerous I meant it. I can't have you there with me; I need to be able to focus."

"Okay, okay," Kenzi said with a sigh admitting defeat, "if he's got her at his cabin it's going to take you hours to drive there."

"Who said anything about driving?" Tamsin said, "Bring the kid to the Dal, it's not safe for you two to be at the Clubhouse without Bo."

"We'll be there in about 20 minutes," Kenzi said, "do not leave before we get there."

Tamsin hung up the phone without answering Kenzi. She knew that driving would take hours, and she had no intention of having to put up with a troll when she got to the bridge. Tamsin was going to get there the quickest way she knew how, she was going to fly. It had been a while since she had used her wings, so she knew it was going to be painful, but she also knew that if there was ever a time to deal with that pain it was now.

"Kenzi is bringing the kid here." Tamsin said as Trick came back.

He put a sword on the table along with Tamsin's body armour.

"Thanks…" she said.

"Now sure why you need it." Trick said, "I thought that a Valkyrie only wore armour when going into battle."

"It's not the armour I needed Trick," Tamsin said, running her hand over the cold familiar metal of the breast plate that she hadn't worn in years, "it's the sword."

"It has to be this sword?" Trick asked.

"For him, yes." Tamsin replied.

x-x

Tamsin was waiting in the alleyway next to the Dal when Kenzi and Melody arrived. Melody ran straight over to Tamsin to give her a hug but stopped when she saw the sword in her hand. She looked at the sword then looked up at Tamsin.

"Are you going to hurt someone?" Melody asked.

"I'm going to get Bo back." Tamsin said, answering the question as simply as she could.

"By hurting someone?" Melody asked.

"If that's what needs to be done." Tamsin said.

"How are you going to get there without driving?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm going to fly." Tamsin said, matter-of-factly.

"You're going to what now?" Kenzi asked, "Fly as in get a little plane? Or…"

"Fly as in actually fly," Tamsin said, "Valkyrie remember."

"I thought that was all bullshit dude," Kenzi said, "you can fly and you haven't taken me for a spin yet?"

"It's not something that I actually enjoying doing that much," Tamsin said, "loved it when I was younger but it kinda lost its appeal."

"How can actually flying ever lose its appeal?" Kenzi asked.

"When it feels like every bone in your body is being shattered every time you do it." Tamsin replied.

Kenzi didn't know what to say, it was just her luck that something as cool as flying came with a serious drawback.

"When you bring Bo home can we have ice cream?" Melody asked.

It lightened Tamsin's heart to think that Melody was so sure that she would bring Bo home and everything would be fine.

"Sure thing kid." Tamsin said with a little smile.

"Can I go and hang out with Trick?" Melody asked, "I promise not to break, touch or steal anything."

That nearly made Tamsin laugh.

"I think he'd like that," Tamsin said, "but don't bug him too much; he's kinda worried about Bo."

"He doesn't need to be." Melody replied before heading into the Dal, "you'll save her, you'll always save her."

"That is one weird kid." Tamsin said, she looked at Kenzi, "I'll call you."

Kenzi nodded and stepped back from Tamsin as the blonde arched her back. The pain was written all over her face yet she didn't make a sound. Kenzi was in pain just watching Tamsin. As two wings came out of Tamsin's back Kenzi stood there in amazement. They looked so soft, like it would be like touching velvet.

"Don't even think about it." Tamsin said through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Kenzi asked.

"No touching the wings." Tamsin said, "They'd kill you, not very human friendly."

With that Tamsin took off into the air.

"Holy shit-balls…" Kenzi said watching as Tamsin vanished into the bright sunlight, "that bitch is amazing…"


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Just had to edit the previous chapter, even though I was so tired when I wrote it I still managed to make a mistake that is one of my pet hates, bear and bare… All is fixed. And oh my goodness, episode 4 (the feels, and the wings!) So, onward with my story which is obviously just going to be so different from the actual show ;). Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys really are the best. Read, review (only if you want to) and enjoy, happy reading!_**

Chapter 11

"Trick, why didn't TamTam mention the fact that she can actually fly?" Kenzi asked Trick as she sat at the bar.

"A Valkyrie is at their most dangerous _and_ most vulnerable when their wings are visible." Trick replied, "From what I understand it's a very painful process."

"Tamsin said it was like having every bone in her body shattered." Kenzi said, "That can't be any amount of fun."

"I would suspect not," Trick said, "I'm surprised she took the flying option."

"Well she's full of surprises." Kenzi said with a smile.

"It's good to see you two actually getting along." Trick said.

"Do you know something Trickster," Kenzi said, "I think I totally misjudged the girl, when she first arrived here she was all 'grrrr lock Bo up' now she's totally changed."

"They're in love you know." Melody said, running around the pool table.

"Who's in love kid?" Kenzi asked.

"Tamsin and Bo." Melody said.

"Perceptive for a 7 year old." Trick said.

"Do you really think its love Trick?" Kenzi asked, "I mean really? Bo falls in love with everyone, and Tamsin is… well she's still kinda cold."

"I've been in contact with one of my Valkyrie sources…" Trick said.

"Valkyrie sources?" Kenzi asked interrupting him, "You dark horse you."

Trick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Kenzi said, making an action to show she was zipping her lips, "please continue oh wise one."

Melody had climbed onto one of the tables, intently listening to what Trick was saying, she had her legs crossed and was looking at him like her life depended on it.

"Well, my source has known Tamsin since she was born the first time," Trick said, "and she says that Tamsin has never failed to follow through on a job, never put anything or anyone above her duty. She was the epitome of what a Valkyrie should be. Brave, stubborn to a fault. She said that if Tamsin has fallen for Bo then that really makes it something special. Tamsin doesn't do feelings, she doesn't do relationships and she certainly doesn't do love."

"Who is this source?" Kenzi asked, "I mean Tamsin has never mentioned anything about having any 'friends' Valkyrie or otherwise."

"Valkyrie's aren't friends," Trick said, "It's more like a family unit. They grow up together, fight together, and die together in some cases."

"I want to be a Valkyrie when I grow up." Melody said.

"No you don't kid." Kenzi said, "You really don't."

The door to the Dal opened and Lauren and Crystal walked in.

"Afternoon ladies." Trick said with a smile.

"Sup Doc." Kenzi said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Will you never grow up?" Lauren asked Kenzi in a playful way.

"Never," Kenzi replied with a grin, "it's so overrated."

"Where's Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"She had some business to take care of." Trick said.

"Bitch is out of town for a while." Kenzi said.

"She flew away." Melody said, jumping off the table and running over to Crystal and Lauren, "can we watch the Little Mermaid again?"

"I didn't bring the laptop today honey," Crystal said, "sorry."

"She flew away?" Lauren asked Trick.

Trick nodded, knowing that Lauren knew just as much if not more than he did about the Fae. He knew that as soon as Tamsin had arrived Lauren would have done her research into Valkyries.

"That's an… interesting turn of events." Lauren said.

"It was f… freaking incredible." Kenzi said, managing to substitute a much worse word for one that was not so bad.

Melody giggled, while Crystal stood there with a very confused look on her face.

"Does someone want to start talking?" Crystal asked, "Or should I just continue thinking you're all a very strange group of people?"

"Maybe you should sit down…" Lauren said.

"Lauren…" Trick said in a warning tone.

"It has to be done Trick," Lauren said, "if she's going to spend time in this world she needs to know what she's dealing with."

"We're all Fae." Melody said, still running around like a superhero.

"Fae?" Crystal asked.

"Human." Kenzi said raising her hand.

Crystal sat down and looked at Lauren.

"I'm also human," Lauren said, "but I'm a doctor. I've spent the last 5 years in…"

"Indentured servitude?" Crystal asked.

Lauren smiled a little and nodded.

"So it wasn't just the drink talking…" Crystal said.

"No, it wasn't," Lauren replied, "nearly 6 years ago I was in Africa with my girlfriend at the time, Nadia…"

"What a bundle of laughs she was…" Kenzi said which got her a look off Lauren, "I'm sorry, please continue."

"An unknown disease started to spread through a certain part of the population," Lauren said, sitting down at the table with Crystal as Melody perched herself on the table looking at Lauren, "at the time I had no idea what I was dealing with. As a doctor it's my duty to heal people… but these weren't people, they were Fae."

"Basically," Kenzi said, "what the doc is trying to say is, everything you heard as kid about fairies and goblins, wood nymphs, shape shifters… it's all true. Though they don't fly around with little wings. They look just like you and me, in most cases."

"You're Fae?" Crystal asked, looking at Trick.

"Trick is a very powerful type of Fae," Lauren said, "He's a blood sage."

"And Bo?" Crystal asked.

"Is a Succubus." Lauren replied.

"As in a woman who feeds of the sexual energy of unsuspecting men?" Crystal asked.

"So the stories go," Lauren said with a laugh, "but they aren't true, not when it comes to Bo anyway."

"So everyone who was in here last night is Fae?" Crystal asked.

"Yes," Trick said, "with the exception of Lauren and Kenzi most of our frequent visitors are Fae; this is a Fae way station. The Fae are separated into two groups, the Dark and the Light. Usually the two groups remain very separate; they have their own territories, own bars. But here both can mix in a safe environment."

"So you've got what, good Fae and bad Fae?" Crystal asked.

"As with most things in life there are two sides," Trick replied, "the two sides don't always get along; they can't stand to be around each other most of the time. The Light tend to view the Dark as evil, the Dark view the Light as weak."

"So where do humans come into it?" Crystal asked.

"Humans are…" Trick started to say.

"We're Fae-food baby." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Is Melody Fae?" Crystal asked.

"We believe so," Lauren said, "but a Fae's abilities aren't known until they hit puberty, so we won't know what she is until she reaches 12 or 13."

"Bo didn't know what she was until she was 28," Kenzi said with a laugh, "she just thought she was some kind of freak."

"Bo was raised by humans," Lauren explained, "she had no idea about the Fae or what she was. But that's a story for another time."

"You dated a Succubus?" Crystal asked Lauren with a laugh, "way to make a girl feel inadequate."

"Do you love Bo too?" Melody asked Lauren.

"One thing you're going to realise pretty quickly pip-squeak, everyone loves Bo." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"She's nice," Melody said, "dark but nice."

"Honey, Bo's not dark." Kenzi said, "She's unaligned, she doesn't have a side."

Melody looked at Kenzi like she was crazy.

x-x

Tamsin dropped down from the skies, landing just outside the cabin. She wasted no time in kicking the door open and walking in.

"Step away from _my_ Succubus." Tamsin said.

Mossimo turned to see Tamsin in her full Valkyrie wonder, her wings spread, her face dark.

"Oh shit…" Mossimo said, "come on Tamsin, you know what I want."

"And the only way to get it is for a Valkyrie to give it willingly," Tamsin said, "now step away from the Succubus."

From her position tied to the chair Bo looked at Tamsin, finally seeing her for what she really was.

"You see this Succubus," Mossimo said, standing behind Bo, holding her face in position so she had to look at Tamsin, "this is what she really is, the harbinger of death. Dark in more ways than you can ever imagine."

Bo couldn't reply to him, Mossimo had done the very smart thing of placing tape across Bo's mouth, he figured she couldn't suck his chi that way.

"I am getting so bored with your shit." Tamsin said, looking at Mossimo.

He started to move backwards, his hand going to his throat. Bo's eyes flashed blue as she broke her hands free. As she freed her feet she turned to look at Mossimo, who was obviously in a lot of pain. Bo went over to Tamsin.

"Hey…" she said, placing her hand on Tamsin's arm.

Tamsin closed her eyes and tiled her head to one side, then right before Bo's eyes her face returned to normal.

"Hey…" Tamsin replied.

Bo looked at Mossimo.

"Is he…?" she asked.

"Dead?" Tamsin asked in reply, "No. Don't feel like killing humans today."

"He's human?" Bo asked.

"Druid, but human, yeah." Tamsin said.

Bo took a look at Tamsin's wings.

"I have to say," Bo said, "those are pretty impressive."

Tamsin smiled a little as Bo reached her hand up to touch the wings.

"Don't…" Tamsin said, as Bo ran her hand down the feathers of the wings, they really were as soft as they looked, "touch…"

"Why not?" Bo asked, "Is it like a butterfly, all the magic dust falls off and you can't fly anymore?"

"No…" Tamsin said with a little smile, she took Bo's hand and looked at it, "did that not hurt?"

"No," Bo replied, "should it have?"

There wasn't a mark on Bo's hand, Valkyrie wings often burn or cut the person who touches them. Tamsin smiled a little.

"You ready to go home?" she asked.

"Please tell me you brought the truck." Bo said.

"Na ah," Tamsin said with a smirk, "you get to fly first class on the Valkyrie express, bitch."

"We're going to fly?" Bo asked a look of complete shock on her face.

"Well we're sure as hell not going to walk," Tamsin replied, "come on."

Tamsin and Bo left the cabin, Bo quite happy to just leave Mossimo in his mental pain.

"So how's this going to work?" Bo asked.

"Well…" Tamsin said, walking up behind Bo, she placed her hands on the Succubus's hips, "you stand there…"

"Okay…" Bo replied, enjoying the albeit brief contact from the Valkyrie.

Tamsin took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves; her heart was pounding in her chest. She placed her arms around Bo's waist. The Succubus placed her hands over Tamsins. Tamsin smiled a little.

"You ready?" Tamsin whispered in Bo's ear.

Bo closed her eyes and nodded a little.

x-x

A few moments later they were flying over the open countryside. Tamsin was starting to feel comfortable with the Succubus in her arms. She noticed that Bo still had her eyes tightly closed.

"You can open your eyes you know," Tamsin whispered, "I promise I'll never let you fall…"

Bo opened her eyes.

"Wow…" she said.

x-x

Bo walked back into the Dal to be tackled by Melody.

"Bo," Melody said, throwing herself at the Succubus, "you're home."

"Hey munchkin." Bo said, picking the kid up.

"Where's Tamsin?" Melody asked.

"She'll be in in a minute." Bo said with a little smile.

"Did you get to fly?" she asked.

Bo looked at Crystal, not knowing what the human knew.

"She knows the basics." Kenzi said with a smile.

"I did," Bo said, "and it was amazing."

"Remind me to see if I can book a test flight." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Not likely meat-bag." Tamsin said, walking into the Dal.

She picked up her jacket from where she had left it on the table and put it on. She grimaced as she did.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked.

"Just a bit of pain, it'll pass." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Let me take a look…" Bo said, putting Melody down.

Bo walked over to Tamsin.

"I'm fine Bo, really." Tamsin said.

"Let me take a look." Bo repeated.

Tamsin sighed and took her jacket off; she knew the blood would be visible through her shirt.

"Tamsin you're bleeding." Bo said.

"It happens." Tamsin replied as she put her jacket back on.

Bo moved so she was standing in front of Tamsin, she put her arms around the Valkyrie's waist and pulled her closer. Tamsin was really uncomfortable with the very public display of affection.

"Well, thank you," Bo said, "for coming to get me…"

"Always…" Tamsin said quietly, before she could think of a smart-ass comeback.

Kenzi couldn't keep the smile from her face as Melody turned to look at her grinning like it was Christmas.

"Er Trick…" Lauren said, "I think there's a book downstairs that I might need to look at…"

"We'll all help you find it." Trick said.

"I don't like books." Melody said.

"You'll like  
this one." Kenzi said with a smile, picking her up and carrying her downstairs.

Lauren, Trick, Crystal, Kenzi and Melody all went downstairs, leaving Tamsin and Bo alone.

"You really are amazing you know that…" Bo said, looking into Tamsin's ice green eyes.

"Yeah," Tamsin said with a smirk, "I know."

Bo laughed a little. She brought her hand up and softly placed it on Tamsin's cheek.

"Bo…" Tamsin said, about to give her another reason why this couldn't happen.

"Stop talking," Bo said, "stop thinking… I know how different we are Tamsin, but I also know how right this feels… you feel this…"

Bo took Tamsin's hand and placed it over her heart.

"Your heart is racing…" Tamsin said.

"Happens all the time when I'm around you…" Bo replied, "You're the most incredible person I have ever met…"

At that moment Bo could see all of Tamsin's feelings and emotions rushing through her eyes.

"Bo…" Tamsin said again as Bo brought her face closer to Tamsins.

"No more talking…" Bo said quietly as she kissed the Valkyrie.

It took Tamsin a few seconds to relax as she returned the kiss, her insides felt like they were on fire as Bo ran her tongue across Tamsin's lip requesting access which the Valkyrie gladly granted. Bo's hand ran through Tamsin's hair as the kiss deepened. When the need for air became apparent they parted, resting their foreheads together.

"See…" Bo said, "That wasn't so bad was it."

Tamsin laughed a little.

"You are going to be so bad for my reputation…" she said, before kissing Bo.

x-x

"Do I remember rightly," Tamsin said as she walked downstairs at the Dal, "someone wanted ice cream?"

"Me!" Melody said jumping off Crystals lap and running to Tamsin.

As she had jumped down she managed to catch Crystal in the ribs with her elbow.

"Sorry…" Melody said.

"It's fine." Crystal replied with a smile.

"Let's go get you some ice cream." Tamsin said to Melody.

"Then can we go to the park?" Melody asked.

"Ice cream and the park?" Tamsin asked, "Seriously kid…"

"Okay, just the ice cream." Melody said with a pout.

"Okay." Tamsin said with a little smile.

Bo walked downstairs, a small smile still on her lips as she looked at Tamsin. Tamsin couldn't be sure but she felt herself blush slightly.

"We are going to get ice cream," Tamsin said, "you want?"

"Mhm." Bo replied, "ice cream would be good."

"Fudge right?" Tamsin asked.

Bo nodded.

With that Tamsin and Melody left to get the ice cream.

"Well that was certainly an interesting turn of events…" Lauren said.

"Tamsin and the kid going to get ice cream?" Kenzi asked.

"I am going to use the bathroom," Crystal said, standing up, "got a feeling I'm not going to want to hear this."

Crystal excused herself and went upstairs.

"Lauren…" Bo said.

"It's not like I didn't see it coming," Lauren said, "the kiss in Brazenwood the day you were supposed to come to that awards dinner… the way you two apparently hated each other…"

"We did hate each other." Bo said with a laugh.

"No you didn't," Lauren replied, "I'm a lot of things Bo, stupid isn't one of them… I knew that you'd find someone, assumed it would be Dyson if I'm being honest… I just didn't expect it to be so soon, or in my face."

"Says the woman who just spent the night with the waitress." Kenzi said, her defences well and truly up.

"Kenzi." Bo said.

"No, no, this is not right Bo," Kenzi said, "she's the one who slept with someone yet you're the one who gets it in the neck? I don't think so. Listen _Doctor _whatever your name_ really _is, I know I'm not as smart as you, but you really need to open your eyes and take a look around. Everything that has been done in the last few days has been for your benefit. Tamsin goes out and buys a new apartment because she had to claim you to get you away from the Una what's-its. Yes this has been building for a long time, but you have got absolutely no right to make Bo feel bad for being happy."

Kenzi stood up and walked upstairs, having said her piece, and probably stepping over a few lines.

"Wow…" Bo said, sitting down.

"I deserved that," Lauren said with a little laugh, "and she's right, I have no right."

"Lauren, you mean the world to me, and you probably always will," Bo said, "and what we had, was amazing, but we're just too different. I can't live in your world, and you can barely survive in mine… Friends?"

"Friends." Lauren said with a smile and a nod.

x-x

When Tamsin and Melody came back, armed with ice cream, Kenzi was sitting at the bar alone mumbling to herself.

"The fuck does she think she is," Kenzi said, "can't she see that Bo is happy… that's what should be important."

Kenzi downed her drink and poured herself another. Tamsin looked down at Melody.

"Think you can take this downstairs?" Tamsin said, holding out the bag with the tubs of ice cream in it, "I think Kenzi's having a meltdown."

Melody nodded, took the bag and went downstairs. Tamsin went and sat next to Kenzi at the bar.

"What's up meat-bag?" she asked, taking the bottle and pouring herself a drink.

"Lauren." Kenzi said, as if that explained it all.

"Ah," Tamsin said, "Let me guess, the doctor has an opinion."

"Doesn't she always." Kenzi said.

"Well we knew this wasn't going to be easy," Tamsin said with a little laugh, "knew a lot of people wouldn't agree with it… well I knew anyway. But I can't stop it, I tried, I just can't… I don't think there's anywhere on this earth that I could be that would put enough distance between me and Bo to stop it happening…"

"You shouldn't have to stop it," Kenzi said, "nor should you have to put up with idiots and their opinions. It's not like it's breaking any rules or anything right. But, if you hurt her…"

"Here it comes…" Tamsin said with a smile.

"I guarantee you will feel the pointy end of Geraldine." Kenzi said, raising her glass to Tamsin.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh, a real laugh.

Bo couldn't help but smile as she heard the sound of Tamsin's laughter filtered down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Don't you just love it when annoying little plot twists pop into your head? No? Me neither, but this chapter has a few. One that is show related the others just fic related. So let's get cracking. Read, review (if you so choose) but most of all enjoy, happy reading! _**

Chapter Twelve

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi were sitting at the bar. Dyson, who had returned that evening, was playing pool with Hale. Bo was trying to explain to Kenzi what it felt like when Tamsin had flown her back from the druid's place. They were all so wrapped up in their conversations no one noticed when the door opened.

"You went all out full Valkyrie, with fucking wings, on a human?" The woman shouted over at Tamsin.

"Oh shit…" Tamsin said, dropping her head onto her arms on the bar.

"Tamsin who is that?" Bo asked.

"That is Acacia," Tamsin said, lifting her head, "and I am in trouble."

Tamsin turned to look at Acacia who really wasn't too happy.

"Obviously I didn't go full Valkyrie on him or he'd be dead." Tamsin said to her.

"When are you two ever going to get along?" Acacia asked.

"We're not," Tamsin replied, "he's an asshole. He took something of mine so I went to get it back."

"And you couldn't just knock on the door?" Acacia asked.

"When are you going to stop defending him?" Tamsin asked, standing up, "he is an asshole."

"He's human, Tamsin." Acacia replied.

"Human by appearance," Tamsin said, "human on the outside, but he has been around as long as I have. You cannot keep making excuses for him."

At that moment Lauren walked upstairs carrying a very tired upset looking Melody.

"She had a bad dream," Lauren said to Tamsin, "wanted to come and see you."

"What is _that_ doing here?" Acacia asked, motioning to Melody.

"That is a child," Tamsin said, "she has a name, her name is Melody."

"It's really not," Acacia replied, "we need to talk Tamsin, now."

Tamsin sighed and looked at Trick.

"Can we go downstairs?" she asked, "I've got a feeling this is going to get loud."

"Of course." Trick replied.

Tamsin and Acacia went downstairs. Crystal was sitting on the sofa.

"Can you give us a minute?" Tamsin asked.

"Sure." Crystal replied with a smile before she went upstairs.

"They're just letting humans hang out here now?" Acacia asked.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." Tamsin said.

"What you've got upstairs isn't a child," Acacia said, "not in the real sense of the term."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Tamsin asked.

"She's a prophecy child Tamsin." Acacia said, "She's here for a reason."

"So she is Fae…" Tamsin said.

"How did she end up here?" Acacia asked.

"Bo and Kenzi are running a missing persons case, they went back to the house that the woman went missing from, and the kid was there." Tamsin replied.

"Was it the first time they went to the house?" Acacia asked.

"I don't know," Tamsin said, "you'll have to ask Bo."

"The unaligned Succubus," Acacia said with a little laugh, "the bitch that cost me my hand."

"No," Tamsin said, "I'm the bitch that cost you your hand, not Bo."

"And you're still defending her," Acacia said, "Do you love this girl?"

"I don't know," Tamsin said, "maybe…"

"Oh you are in so much trouble kid." Acacia said.

"That isn't your concern," Tamsin replied, "tell me more about this prophecy child shit."

"A prophecy child is sent to ensure a course of events takes place." Acacia said, "She's here to make sure something happens."

"Does she know that?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Acacia replied, "she doesn't."

"We need to talk to Trick…" Tamsin said, "You stay here."

Tamsin went back upstairs.

"Trick, can we see you please," Tamsin asked, "and you Bo, and possibly you meat-bag."

"I'm not going downstairs with that bitch," Kenzi said, "she's all kinds of scary."

"Just don't call her a bitch to her face." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Can I come?" Melody asked.

"No kid," Tamsin replied, "you've got to stay here with Lauren and Crystal okay?"

"But I don't want to…" Melody said.

"Okay?" Tamsin said again.

Melody just pouted and rested her head on Lauren's shoulder.

"Dyson…" Tamsin said.

"If anything happens, we'll give you a shout." He said.

"Thanks." Tamsin replied.

Bo, Tamsin, Trick and Kenzi went downstairs.

"What's this about?" Bo asked.

"Melody…" Tamsin replied, sitting on the sofa.

Bo sat one side of Tamsin, Kenzi sat the other. Acacia had an amused look on her face as they all sat down.

"Don't even start…" Tamsin said looking at her.

Acacia laughed.

"What about the pip-squeak?" Kenzi asked.

"She's a prophecy child." Acacia said.

"A what now?" Kenzi asked.

"A prophecy child," Trick said, "I knew there was something about her…"

"Do you two oldies want to tell us what's going on?" Bo asked.

Tamsin tried to keep the smirk off her face, almost succeeding.

"A prophecy child is sent to a place by a higher power to ensure that a certain event takes place," Trick said, "They usually play a part in the event without knowing they are doing so."

"So as far as the squirt is concerned she's just a regular kid?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes." Trick said.

"See this is what I hate about the Fae world," Kenzi said, "it's all kinds of fucked up."

"Do we know what event?" Bo asked.

"No," Acacia said, "and we probably won't know until it has passed. Tamsin mentioned that you found her at a house…"

"Yeah," Bo said, "we're running this case, and we went back to the house to see if we'd missed anything."

"And the child wasn't there the first time you went to the house?" Acacia asked.

"No," Bo said, "well she might have been but we didn't find her…"

"Do you know something, this is all starting to add up now," Kenzi said, "I mean she wasn't there the first time we looked, and the Fae guy who called us about the case never mentioned a kid…"

"And there's nothing in the police records, Fae or otherwise, about anyone going missing from the house." Bo continued, "Dyson did some digging and it's like she doesn't exist at all."

"Because technically she doesn't," Trick said, "she's here for one purpose."

"But why did we find her?" Bo asked.

"I would take a guess at the prophecy being something to do with you Succubus." Acacia said.

"My name is Bo." Bo said.

"Whatever," Acacia said, "I need a drink, so if you don't mind…"

Acacia headed back upstairs to the bar.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me too much." Bo said to Tamsin.

"Acacia doesn't like anyone, don't take it personally." Tamsin replied.

"So what the hell are we going to do with the kid?" Kenzi asked.

"If she's here to make sure something happens, it's something the Una Mens don't want to happen," Tamsin said, "when they came in here the other night they said they wanted Bo and the child."

"So they know what she is." Bo said.

"The Una Mens know everything…" Trick replied.

x-x

Tamsin was sitting in Kenzi's bedroom watching Melody sleep. Kenzi was passed out on the sofa downstairs. Bo quietly walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Tamsin.

"Kenzi was right…" Tamsin said, not taking her eyes off Melody, "this is all kinds of fucked up."

"We'll deal with it." Bo replied.

"How can we deal with it Bo," Tamsin said, "We don't even know what _it_ is."

"We'll still deal with it," Bo said with a smile, "whatever it is."

"How do you do that?" Tamsin asked, looking at Bo.

"Do what?" Bo asked.

"Manage to be so optimistic even in the face of so much shit…" Tamsin asked.

"No idea." Bo said with a laugh.

Tamsin arched her back slightly, discomfort showing on her face.

"I thought you said that the pain would fade." Bo said.

"And it will." Tamsin replied with a little smile, "It's just taking a bit of time… I should head home."

"You could stay here." Bo said.

"Kenzi is asleep on the sofa," Tamsin said, "looks to me like there's no vacancy at the crack shack."

"Have you seen the size of my bed?" Bo asked with a smile.

"That's not the best idea…" Tamsin replied, "Not right now."

"Tamsin, you've spent the last three nights on one sofa or another," Bo said, "If you want to sleep, there is plenty of space in my bed."

"Just sleep?" Tamsin asked.

"If that's what you want, then yes." Bo said, kissing her softly.

Tamsin sighed.

"I promise to behave." Bo said.

"If the circumstances were different," Tamsin said, "you wouldn't be the one having to behave…"

"Good to know." Bo replied with a smile.

x-x

Tamsin woke up the next morning feeling like she'd had the best night's sleep. She was woken by Bo who was drawing little patterns on Tamsin's stomach.

"It's really creepy to watch people sleep you know." Tamsin said, looking at Bo with a little smile on her face.

"Can't help it that you're so watchable." Bo said, with a smile of her own, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "you?"

"Haven't slept like that in a long time," Bo replied, "no nightmares, no dreams, peaceful."

"Same…" Tamsin replied.

Bo softly kissed Tamsin; Tamsin put her hand on the back of Bo's neck as the kiss deepened. Then she felt a small tug in her chest, Bo was feeding.

"Wow…" Bo said when she backed away; her eyes the brightest blue Tamsin had ever seen them, "sorry…"

"No need to be sorry," Tamsin said with a smile, "a little bit of warning would be nice next time though… Are you hungry?"

"Oddly, not anymore…" Bo replied.

"Bo your eyes are blue." Tamsin said.

Bo closed her eyes, opening them again to reveal the deep brown.

"Better?" Bo asked.

"Better." Tamsin replied.

Melody ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Morning kid." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Can we go to the park today?" Melody asked.

"I'm moving into my new apartment today kid," Tamsin said, "do you want to help?"

Melody nodded.

"Is Kenzi awake yet?" Bo asked Melody.

"She started talking in some strange language," Melody said, "no idea what she was saying."

Tamsin and Bo laughed; Kenzi cursing in Russian was a sure sign that the human was hung-over.

"Do you want to go back downstairs," Tamsin said, "Give me 5 minutes and I'll come and make you some breakfast."

"Can we have pancakes?" Melody asked.

"If that's what you want, sure thing kid." Tamsin replied.

Melody ran off downstairs, shouting to Kenzi something about having pancakes for breakfast.

"We really need to find out why she's here…" Tamsin said, watching the little Fae leave.

"And we will," Bo said, kissing Tamsin again, "eventually."

"I should probably get up; Kenzi is going hate being left down there with the kid if she's got a hangover." Tamsin said.

"Might be a hint that she can't keep up with the Fae when it comes to drinking." Bo replied.

"She can come pretty close." Tamsin said with a laugh, "now to find some clothes."

"I've still got some of your stuff here," Bo said, climbing out of bed and walking over to her wardrobe, "from the whole growing up period."

"There might be something in there I can wear." Tamsin said with a laugh.

She couldn't keep her eyes off Bo, Acacia was right; she was in so much trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Here we go, on with the journey. Tamsin starts to get her memories back, shit starts to get real. Read, review (if you want, but please don't kill me) most of all enjoy, happy reading!_**

Chapter Thirteen

The whole gang were at Tamsin's new loft; even Trick had decided to leave the comfort of the Dal for a few hours to lend a hand. Tamsin had called in so many favours to get the move completed as quickly as possible, but for a Valkyrie who had been around as long as she had, there were still more favours to call in if she ever needed them. The new beds had arrived just before the moving truck so they had already picked out who was having which bedroom. Melody was running around the place like her head might fall off, Tamsin figured she'd had too much sugar for breakfast, as just like Kenzi she loved the syrup on the pancakes. Hale had pulled his Siren trick to get rid of Kenzi's hangover, Tamsin hadn't been able to contain the laugh when Kenzi had said "and that is why everyone needs a Siren as a boyfriend."

"That trunk needs to go in there." Tamsin said to one of the Fae removal guys.

"What have you got in here?" he asked, "feels like it's full of weapons or something."

Tamsin just smiled at him and he and his buddy put the trunk where she'd asked for it. Tamsin was looking around the place when she heard a voice from the doorway that nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"And where do you want this?" Evony asked.

Tamsin turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tamsin asked.

"Moving in present sweetie," Evony said holding up a bottle of vodka and a picture of herself, "now, where do you want it?"

Melody had stopped running around and was now hiding behind Tamsin's legs.

"Cute kid." Evony said.

"Squirt why don't you run downstairs and find Bo." Tamsin said.

Melody ran out of the loft and down the stairs.

"A prophecy child?" Evony asked, "And you thought you could keep that quiet?"

"What do you want Evony," Tamsin asked, "I know you didn't just come here to drop off the alcohol and the… picture."

"I have a job for you," Evony said, "You are still Dark Fae after all."

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"The Una Mens," Evony said, "I want to know why they are here."

"They are here for the same reason they go anywhere," Tamsin said, "to restore order to the Fae."

"I understand your paths have crossed." Evony said.

"Couple of times." Tamsin replied.

"I want them out of my city Tamsin," Evony said, "If anyone is going to restore order around here, it'll be me."

"Yeah good luck with that." Tamsin said, "If that's everything I am kind of busy."

As Evony was turning to leave Lauren walked up the stairs carrying another box.

"Lauren," Evony said, looking from Tamsin to Lauren, "what a pleasant surprise."

"You touch her, you will lose a limb." Tamsin said.

Evony just laughed and walked towards the door, stopping and looking at a terrified looking Lauren.

"See you soon doctor." Evony said as she left the loft.

"Where do you want this?" Lauren asked.

"Kitchen…" Tamsin said.

"What did she want?" Lauren asked as she put the box down in the kitchen area.

"To remind me that I'm Dark Fae," Tamsin said, picking up the picture Evony had left, "and to drop off my official first piece of trash."

Tamsin dropped the photo along with the frame in the trashcan with a smile.

"She does have a point," Lauren said, "You are Dark Fae…"

"And I'm also a stubborn bitch," Tamsin said with a smile, "she can get someone else to do her dirty work."

x-x

Tamsin was hanging her armour on the wall in the little side room she had claimed as hers. Bo walked in and as soon as she saw all the weapons and the armour her jaw hit the floor.

"Wow…" Bo said.

"When you've lived as long as I have," Tamsin said, standing back to admire her handy work, "you tend to pick things up."

"That's a whole lot of weapons." Bo said.

"Each one has a story and a connection…" Tamsin replied.

"Will you tell me one day?" Bo asked.

"One day." Tamsin said with a smile, "Where is everyone?"

"Trick had to go back to the Dal; he's opening in an hour. Lauren and Crystal are organising Lauren's new lab, which you didn't have to do by the way," Bo said, walking up to Tamsin and placing her arms around her waist, "Dyson and Hale are playing on your new pool table, Kenzi is examining the drinks cabinet, and Melody is fast asleep in your new bed."

"Well what's the point of accumulating a shit load of money if you can't spend it somewhere right?" Tamsin said with a little smile.

"So my new girlfriend is hot and loaded huh?" Bo asked.

"Girlfriend?" Tamsin asked, a little shocked.

"Too much?" Bo asked, worried she was about to scare Tamsin away.

"No…" Tamsin replied.

Tamsin took a deep breath and put her hand on Bo's cheek bringing their lips together. Bo pulled Tamsin closer to her as the kiss deepened, their tongues gliding over each other, neither battling for dominance. They were very much equal. Bo backed Tamsin into the wall next to the armour, her hands expertly unfastening Tamsin's jeans. Neither of them noticed the door open.

"Yo bitches," Kenzi said, "when you've quite finished we're heading to the Dal."

Tamsin smiled a little as Bo shot Kenzi a look that said 'oh you did not just interrupt'.

"Later…" Tamsin said to Bo, kissing her again.

"Think you can get Lauren and Crystal to baby-sit Melody tonight?" Bo asked.

"I'm sure we can work something out…" Tamsin replied.

Bo smiled and left the room. Tamsin watched her leave, trying to even out her breathing again. When she left the room Bo was laughing and joking with Hale and Dyson.

"You ready bitch-face?" Kenzi asked.

"Gimmie a minute." Tamsin replied, picking a small box up off the side in the kitchen.

Tamsin went to the room which was now set up as Lauren's lab; the door was open so she didn't have to worry about interrupting anything.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Tamsin asked.

"We were just going to hang out here," Lauren said, "if that's okay. Order some take-out, watch a movie."

"Yeah, that's fine," Tamsin replied, "you don't have to ask me if shit like that is okay Lauren, this is your home too… Any chance you two could watch Melody tonight?"

"You have plans?" Lauren asked.

"Something like that." Tamsin replied.

"Sure," Crystal said, "she's a good kid."

"Thanks." Tamsin said, "oh and Lauren, here…"

She handed Lauren the box, Lauren opened it to find a new phone.

"It's already got my number, Bo's number, Dyson's and Hale's programmed in," Tamsin said, "if you need anything, you can get hold of any of us."

"Thank you." Lauren said with a genuine smile.

"Sure," Tamsin said, "can you make sure that Melody stays well away from that room I set up, it's full of a lot of dangerous stuff."

"Of course," Lauren said, "anywhere else she's not allowed to go?"

"No, just that room." Tamsin replied.

Lauren nodded. Tamsin left the room and headed to her bedroom where Melody was sleeping. She looked so cute fast asleep in Tamsin's bed. Tamsin walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey squirt…" she said.

Melody opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at Tamsin.

"TamTam…" she said with a little smile.

"We're going out." Tamsin said.

"Do I have to come, I'm tired." Melody said.

"No, you can stay here," Tamsin said, "Crystal and Lauren are just downstairs. They have my phone number so if you need me you call okay?"

Melody nodded and closed her eyes again. Tamsin couldn't help but smile as she tucked the blanket around the little Fae.

"Sweet dreams kid." She said, kissing Melody on the head.

She headed back to the rest of the gang.

"All sorted?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded a little.

"Then let's go," Kenzi said, "Trick mentioned he just got a new delivery in, vodka laced with pixie dust apparently."

"One glass of that will put you on your ass meat-bag." Tamsin said, putting her arm around Kenzi's shoulders as they all left the loft.

x-x

Three hours later Tamsin was kicking Dyson's ass at pool with Hale very much enjoying watching the wolf suffer, Bo and Kenzi were giggling at the bar, and all was right with the world. When she had beaten Dyson, again, Tamsin handed the cue to Hale.

"Let's see your moves Siren." Tamsin said with a smile.

She sat herself on the table, with her feet up on the chair. Looking around her she couldn't believe the life she had fallen into.

She had friends who cared about her, and whom she cared about. She had a job she loved. Everything was going right. Tamsin then remembered that Bo was supposed to be meeting the Una Mens the following day at the glass factory. As an unaligned Fae Bo was breaking all the rules, her friends were both Light and Dark, her ex-partners were Light, Dark and human. As infuriating as Tamsin had found Bo when they first met she now respected the Succubus. She respected her decision not to pick a side, even though it would make everything that much easier. Deep down Tamsin hadn't wanted Bo to choose a side because she assumed she'd go Light. Things had been very different since Bo had returned. Bo had been different. Something inside Tamsin was telling her that Bo was born to be Dark. Knowing what she did about Bo's mother and father it was the only thing that made sense. Aife was born to be Light Fae, but had chosen Dark after realising that the Light weren't all they protested to be. One thing that Tamsin loved about Dark Fae was the fact that they never made any excuses for what they were. Bo herself never made any excuses for what she was. In her heart Tamsin knew that the Una Mens would make Bo choose, and it hurt her to think that someone would force Bo to become something she wasn't.

Tamsin got a flash of a memory in her mind. She and Bo were fighting; she remembered throwing the Rune Glass, Mossimo had been telling her the truth. Bo had been trapped on a Death Train and it had been her fault. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, trying to clear her head.

"Are you okay partner?" Dyson asked, "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "I'm fine…"

"Okay." He said with a smile before turning back to the game.

Tamsin knew that Bo still didn't remember anything after she had been taken from the Dal, but the fact that she herself knew at least part of what had happened to Bo was eating her up inside. She got off the table and went over to Bo.

"Can I talk to you?" Tamsin asked.

"You need to ask?" Bo asked in reply with her usual cute smile.

"This is serious Bo…" Tamsin said.

Bo's face turned a little more serious.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Not here…" Tamsin replied, "Come with me?"

Bo nodded and stood up from the bar stool she was sitting on.

"You're stealing my BFF away." Kenzi said, "Not cool Valku-bitch."

"Sorry Kenz," Tamsin said, "but this is important."

"You're stealing her and Trick won't let me at the good stuff," Kenzi said, "apparently I can't afford it."

Tamsin got her wallet out of her pocket and gave Kenzi the cash she had in it.

"That should cover it." Tamsin said.

"I take it back," Kenzi said, looking at the cash, "you really are the best."

x-x

Tamsin drove Bo out to her usual thinking spot. Sitting in the passenger seat Bo was getting more worried about what Tamsin had to talk to her about, the silence in the truck really wasn't helping. Once they got to the field Tamsin got out of the truck, Bo followed her. They both sat on the truck bed.

"So, what was so important that you had to drive me out here?" Bo asked.

"What do you remember after we left Taft Industries?" Tamsin asked.

"I remember getting to the Dal, explosions, black smoke," Bo said, "then I woke up in a house in the middle of nowhere, the in-between parts I don't remember."

"You were on a Death Train…" Tamsin said.

"A what?" Bo asked.

"A Death Train…" Tamsin said, "It's where the souls of the damned are sent, trapped forever between worlds…"

"How do you know that?" Bo asked.

"Because I sent you there…" Tamsin said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Bo shuddered slightly, she didn't know if it was because it was starting to get very cold or because of what Tamsin had just told her. She looked at Tamsin with a look of utter disbelief on her face. Tamsin's head was down and her eyes were closed. Bo could tell from the look on Tamsin's face that she was in so much internal pain.

"The Rune Glass?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"I had no idea what it would do," Tamsin said, "I was told that all I needed to do was get one hair from someone you love, two from someone you trust and three from your own head, and the druid would do the rest… I figured that it hadn't worked…"

"But it did." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded.

"You remember the fight?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "you should have just killed me…"

"Why did you fight me Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"I was dying anyway," Tamsin said, "I should have died a long time before I did… I figured that after everything I'd put you through… everything I had done… you should have killed me… I wanted you to kill me… I couldn't go through it anymore… I'm a Valkyrie Bo, I follow orders, do what I'm told, it's what I am. Then I get sent to find you. The unaligned Succubus. Baby-Fae. It shouldn't have been that hard. Then I met you… like I said I'm not a nice person. I'm Dark Fae for a reason…"

"Tamsin, I forgive you." Bo said.

Tamsin looked at Bo.

"What?" Tamsin asked, "I just told you that I'm responsible for you getting stuck on a Death Train, and you forgive me, just like that?"

"Yes you're Dark Fae, yes you're a bitch at times, but I know what's in here…" Bo put her hand over Tamsin's heart, "I've always known… you're one of the good ones."

"You have a screwed up idea of good…" Tamsin replied.

Bo shivered, this time it was from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah," Bo said, rubbing her hands together, "I left my jacket at the Dal…"

"Do you want to head back?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Bo said, "I want to stay here, with you…"

Tamsin moved to the back of the truck bed.

"Come here…" she said to Bo holding out her hand.

Bo moved over to where Tamsin was sitting and sat between her legs. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's waist, and Bo put her hands over Tamsins, resting her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder. Tamsin moved forward slightly, her back arching. The next thing Bo knew Tamsin had wrapped her wings around them both.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: So, if you take out the cursing and violence this fic has been far from M rated, times are changing (you're all welcome). Read, review (if you want to) but most of all enjoy, happy reading!_**

Chapter Fourteen

Bo and Tamsin arrived back at the Dal to find Dyson and Hale still playing pool and Kenzi was talking to some guy who was sitting next to her. Neither Bo nor Tamsin had ever seen the Fae before but Tamsin could sense he was Dark Fae. No good could ever come of a very drunk Kenzi talking to a Dark Fae.

"This is not going to end well…" Bo said.

"I've got this." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin walked over to Kenzi and the Dark Fae.

"You okay there meat-bag?" Tamsin asked.

"TamTam meet my new friend, Blake," Kenzi said, "He's a Loki."

Tamsin looked at Blake, a look passing between the two that would have made anyone else run as fast as they could.

"Blake was it?" Tamsin asked, "Well you and me need to have a chat _buddy_."

"Tamsin…" Trick said, knowing that Valkyrie's and Loki's were not exactly best friends.

"Outside." Tamsin said she threw a smile in Trick's direction before grabbing the Loki by the back of his jacket collar and lifting him off the seat, "After you…"

She let him go, walking pretty close behind him. When they got outside the Dal he tried to run, not realising that Tamsin was a lot faster than he was.

"They always try to run." She said, grabbing him and throwing him back into the wall, "now talk."

"Do you always act like this towards someone who was simply trying to talk to a pretty girl in a bar?" Blake asked.

"That place is full of pretty girls," Tamsin said, "why that one?"

"She looked like fun." He replied with a smile.

"Not buying that for a second," Tamsin said, "who sent you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"Oh you picked the wrong night to piss me off dude." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin's features started to darken.

"Okay, okay," Blake said, "this was delivered to my apartment today…"

He put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a photo of Kenzi, he handed it to Tamsin. Tamsin turned the photo over and there on the back was a lipstick kiss. She knew the calling card well.

"I have no idea who dropped it off," Blake said, "I simply do what I'm told, and I was told to eliminate her."

"I know who sent it…" Tamsin said, "And you can go back to Evony, and tell her that the next time she sends someone to hurt my family I'll deliver my message myself. Now get out of here."

With that Blake ran off leaving Tamsin standing outside the Dal alone. The realisation of what she had just done starting to hit her. She had just sent a threat to the Morrigan, the leader of the Dark Fae. Then she laughed to herself, she'd done worse in the past. Evony had seen what Tamsin was capable of; she knew what she was doing sending someone to take out Kenzi. As someone had been sent for Kenzi Tamsin's mind started to race, who else was on the Morrigan's list.

"Lauren…" Tamsin said, "Oh shit, Melody…"

She got her phone out of her pocket and dialled the number she had for Lauren, hoping that the human doctor had done the sensible thing and put her new phone on charge as soon as Tamsin had given it to her. After a couple of rings Lauren picked up.

"Hello…" Lauren said, sounding a little unsure.

"It's Tamsin," Tamsin said, "is everything okay there?"

"Everything is great," Lauren said, "Melody is fast asleep after eating enough take-out to feed a small army and watching the Little Mermaid, _twice_. I am seriously starting to hate that movie."

Tamsin laughed a little, relief washing over her.

"Do me a favour Lauren," Tamsin said, "don't answer the door to anyone, okay?"

"Is something going on?" Lauren asked.

"Something is always going on…" Tamsin replied, "I'll explain tomorrow."

With that Tamsin hung up. She went back into the Dal.

"Please tell me I'm not going to find a body out there later." Trick said looking at Tamsin.

"He's gone." Tamsin replied, "But he did give me this."

Tamsin handed the picture to Trick, who did the same thing she did, turned it over. He looked from the photo to Tamsin, a look of concern on his face.

"Is this from who I think it's from?" Trick asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"Does she not realise that any attack on Kenzi is an attack on Bo?" he asked.

"I'm dealing with it," Tamsin said, "Bo doesn't need to know."

"But…" he started.

"She doesn't need to know," Tamsin said, "the last thing we need right now with the Una Mens in town is for the unaligned Succubus to go off on a mission against the Morrigan."

Trick nodded.

"And get rid of that picture please." Tamsin said before sitting down at the bar next to Kenzi.

"Bitch always scaring people away." Kenzi said, looking at Tamsin.

"I just did you a favour." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin picked up the glass that was sitting in front of Kenzi and downed its contents.

"Oh now that is some good shit." Tamsin said, "Trick…"

Trick smiled and put the bottle in front of Tamsin.

"You have got to tell me where you got this." She said.

"I never give away my sources." Trick said.

Tamsin looked at Kenzi, who was having trouble getting her eyes to focus.

"How much of this had she had?" Tamsin asked, waving her hand in front of Kenzi's face.

"Two glasses," Trick said with a laugh, "that was her third."

"Told her it'd put her on her ass." Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own.

Bo walked up behind Tamsin.

"What you drinking?" Bo asked, softly kissing Tamsin's neck.

"Try it." Tamsin replied with a smirk, pouring Bo a drink.

Bo downed the shot Tamsin had poured her.

"Oh wow," Bo said, "that nearly blew my head off…"

Tamsin laughed. Dyson and Hale came over to the bar, obviously bored of playing pool.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dyson asked.

"Grab a glass wolf." Tamsin said.

Dyson reached behind the bar and grabbed two shot glasses, one for him the other for Hale.

Tamsin filled them up. After the boys downed their shots, Tamsin poured them some more. Bo looked over at Kenzi who was sitting there with a grin on her face.

"You okay there Kenz?" Bo asked.

"BoBo," Kenzi said, "you're so pretty."

"Oh she is so wasted," Bo said, "cheapest night ever."

"Not really," Tamsin said, downing another shot, "but if you're paying nearly $20 a shot, you know its good shit."

Dyson and Hale looked at each other before putting the glasses back on the bar. Tamsin laughed.

"Relax guys," she said with a laugh, "it's on me; let's call it a thank you for helping me move today. But I am going to need to go and get some more cash, so if you'll excuse me…"

Tamsin left the Dal and headed to her truck, she always kept cash in the glove box for emergencies, and this counted as an emergency. Putting the cash in her jacket pocket she locked up the truck and turned around to head back to the Dal, she didn't get very far as Bo was standing right behind her.

"Something on your mind Bo?" Tamsin asked, knowing from the blue eyes exactly what was on Bo's mind.

Bo didn't say a word; she backed Tamsin into the side of the truck and kissed her. Tamsin pulled Bo closer to her as Bo ran her hands through Tamsin's hair. She fed a little.

"You taste amazing…" she said breathlessly as she backed away slightly her eyes literally glowing blue.

Tamsin smiled a little, took Bo's hand and took her down to the end of the alleyway. It was a dead end; no one ever went down there. Tamsin backed Bo into the wall.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, still trying to catch her breath.

"You need to feed Bo…" Tamsin said, "I'm not having a drunken hungry Succubus on my hands…"

Tamsin kissed Bo, their tongues embarking in a now familiar dance. Bo pulled Tamsin closer to her, as Tamsin slipped her hand down the front of Bo's tight trousers. She backed away slightly when she realised Bo wasn't wearing any underwear. Bo shrugged a little before pulling Tamsin back in for another kiss. Bo moaned into Tamsin's mouth as the Valkyrie teased her with her fingers. That was all the encouragement Tamsin needed as she felt a fire burn in her chest. She slipped two fingers into Bo, soon finding a steady rhythm with Bo's thrusting hips. Tamsin knew it wouldn't take much more to push Bo over the edge, she added another finger and the Succubus bit down on her shoulder. Tamsin knew from the burning sensation that Bo had broken the skin. She used her free hand to bring Bo's face back to hers, kissing her as she took her over the edge. She felt the now pleasant feeling of Bo feeding as she rode out her high. A few moments later the kisses became a little slower, a little more passionate. Tamsin took her fingers from Bo as she held the Succubus in place until she was sure she'd be able to stand on her own.

"Holy shit…" Bo said, as she broke off the kiss.

Tamsin smirked a little.

"You're welcome." She said.

Bo looked at Tamsin's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about that…" she said.

"Don't be." Tamsin replied.

"At least no one can say you're not mine now…" Bo said, kissing Tamsin's shoulder.

"We should get back inside," Tamsin said, "Don't want the boys drinking all the alcohol I'm paying for."

x-x

When Tamsin made her way out of the bathroom Dyson stepped in front of her before she got to the bar.

"You couldn't have waited until you got home?" he asked.

"No idea what you're talking about wolf-man." Tamsin replied.

Dyson moved the collar of Tamsin's jacket to reveal the bite mark on her shoulder. Tamsin forced his hand away.

"I can smell you all over her." He said.

"You jealous?" Tamsin asked.

Dyson's eyes flashed yellow.

"Down boy," Tamsin said with a smirk, "you do not want to get into this again now, I will destroy you… she was hungry, she hasn't fed properly since her last night with you, now correct me if I'm wrong, but a hungry Bo is a dangerous Bo."

Dyson calmed down a little.

"Next time try and make it a little less obvious." He said.

Tamsin walked past him, knocking his shoulder as she passed.

"What did he want?" Bo asked Tamsin as she got back to the bar.

"He was doing his caveman routine," Tamsin said, "beating his big stick cause he's a big man…"

Bo kissed Tamsin, knowing full well that Dyson was standing watching them.

"That's probably not helping." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I don't care," Bo replied, "he's going to have to get used to it."

Tamsin sat down at the bar and picked up what was left of the pixie dust laced vodka.

"Please tell me you've got some more of this." She said to Trick.

"You guys are going to put me out of business." He replied, putting another bottle on the bar in front of Tamsin.

Tamsin took the cash out of her pocket and placed it on the bar.

"That should more than cover it." She said.

He smiled a little before going off to serve other people.

"Yo meat-bag, you want more of this?" Tamsin asked.

Kenzi nodded so Tamsin poured her another drink.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Hale asked.

"Oh chill your pants Siren," Tamsin replied, "this girl might not be Fae but she can certainly drink like one. I'll make sure she gets home okay, don't worry."

"You really are the bestest." Kenzi said to Tamsin with a goofy grin on her face.

Tamsin laughed.

"Someone is going to be having some fucked up dreams tonight." Tamsin said to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Massive thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to favourites and alerts, you guys are all kinds of awesome. Hope everyone is still up for more, and enjoying it so far. This fic has been so much fun to write for many different reasons, and I'm pretty impressed that so many people have stuck with it. Anyway, onwards. Read, review, but most of all enjoy!_**

Chapter Fifteen

Dyson and Hale were back at the pool table, the Dal had started to empty and Kenzi was literally lying on a table watching the boys play pool. A laugh came from the bar, and Dyson missed another shot. He threw a look over at the bar. Tamsin was sitting on one of the bar stools with her back to the bar and Bo standing between her legs. To say they were close would be an understatement.

"What's up big guy?" Hale asked, "losing your touch?"

Dyson looked at him and then back to the girls. Hale followed his line of sight.

"Ah," Hale said, "hate to say it Dyson but I think that ship has well and truly sailed my friend."

Kenzi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hale asked.

"That ship can't sail." She said, sitting up.

"How do you figure that," Hale said, "looking at those two I'd say…"

"It can't sail because that ship has wings." Kenzi said, laughing so much she nearly fell off the table.

"No more pixie dust laced vodka for you." Hale said.

Kenzi just laughed again, she was well and truly wasted.

x-x

"Ever get the feeling we've got an audience?" Tamsin asked Bo.

Bo looked over at the pool table.

"Who cares," She said looking back at Tamsin, "because I don't."

Tamsin smiled a little as Bo kissed her again.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Bo asked.

"Might be an idea." Tamsin replied.

Bo kissed her again, gently biting her bottom lip. Tamsin had a hard time containing the moan that was threatening to escape her.

"Okay, let's go." Bo said with a smile.

She grabbed her jacket and finished her drink.

"We're leaving meat-bag," Tamsin said, "need a lift?"

"Please." Kenzi said.

She tried to get off the table and nearly fell. Tamsin couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Who moved the floor so far away?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin looked at Bo.

"Grab my jacket and I'll grab the human?" Tamsin said.

Bo smiled and nodded, grabbing Tamsin's jacket as Tamsin walked over to Kenzi.

"Come on short-stack," Tamsin said, putting her arm around Kenzi's waist, "I've got you. Later guys."

"You really are the bestest Valkyrie ever." Kenzi said as Tamsin walked her out to the truck.

"I know, I know," Tamsin said with a smile, "if you puke in my truck you're cleaning it yourself."

"Oh come on dude," Kenzi said, "that was like one time."

"Just letting you know how it is." Tamsin said, holding the back door open for Kenzi.

She wasn't the most graceful at the best of times, but she just collapsed across the back seat.

"I'm just gonna lay here for a little while." Kenzi said.

"We'll wake you up when we're home." Bo said with a laugh.

As Tamsin started the truck Bo reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers together she sat there with a little smile on her face.

"I have to say," Bo said, "it's been pretty weird not having Melody around tonight."

"You're getting pretty attached to the little monster huh?" Tamsin asked.

"I think I am you know." Bo said with a laugh, "and I know you are too."

"Told you already Bo," Tamsin said, "I don't do kids."

"Yet she thinks the world of you." Bo said.

"We can't keep her you know," Tamsin said, "our lives are a little too mad for kids right now…"

"It's not like we can put her anywhere else Tams," Bo said, "I mean she doesn't officially exist remember."

"That is going to cause a problem…" Tamsin replied.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Bo said.

"Can't," Tamsin said, "I've got work and you've got the meeting with the Una Mens at noon."

"Totally forgot all about that." Bo replied.

"Figured you might." Tamsin said.

"Are you going to be there?" Bo asked, looking at Tamsin.

"Do you want me there?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"Yes." Bo said.

"Then I'll be there." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

x-x

When they arrived at the Clubhouse Kenzi was passed out on the back seat of the truck.

"Is it wrong that I just want to leave her there?" Tamsin asked with a laugh.

"As funny as that would be we can't." Bo replied.

"You get the door, I'll get her…" Tamsin said.

As Bo went to open the door Tamsin tried waking Kenzi.

"Hey, human, come on, we're home." She said.

Kenzi mumbled.

"I can help you into the house but I am not carrying you." Tamsin said.

Kenzi looked at Tamsin.

"You can fly but you won't carry me?" Kenzi said, "Some kind of friend you are."

Kenzi stuck her legs out of the door and Tamsin helped her up.

"How much of that shit did I have to drink?" Kenzi asked.

"Not as much as we did." Tamsin replied with a laugh.

"Well you're Fae." Kenzi said.

"And you're you." Tamsin said.

They made it through the front door before Kenzi started to hold her stomach.

"Oh shit no," Tamsin said, "do not throw up… Bo a little help."

Bo walked over and put her arm around Kenzi.

"Let's get you to the bathroom before you throw up on the Valkyrie's boots." Bo said.

As Bo helped Kenzi up the stairs to the bathroom Tamsin grabbed a couple of bottles of water and a pack of aspirin. She took them up to Kenzi's room and put them next to the bed with a bucket she grabbed from the kitchen. As she was going back to Bo's room she checked in the bathroom, Bo looked at her with an apologetic look on her face; Tamsin just smiled in return, and went to Bo's bedroom. She took a t-shirt out of Bo's wardrobe, got changed and then climbed into bed. She had every intention of waiting for Bo to come to bed before going to sleep, but her body had other ideas.

x-x

Bo helped Kenzi out of her clothes and into her pyjamas, and then helped her into bed. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the water, aspirin and the bucket next to the bed. As much as Tamsin hated to admit it she did have a caring side. She turned back and looked at the little sleeping Russian before she walked down the stairs to her own room.

"Finally…" She started to say, stopping herself when she saw the Valkyrie fast asleep, "so cute…"

Bo got changed for bed and climbed in next to Tamsin. She cuddled into her, putting her head on the Valkyrie's shoulder and her arm across her stomach. Bo smiled as she felt Tamsin's arms around her.

"Night gorgeous." Bo said, placing a soft kiss on Tamsin's neck.

x-x

_She had no idea where she was, walking through a dark hallway, the only light coming from the torches on the walls. The place felt familiar to her, but Tamsin had no idea why. Then it clicked. _

_"I won't listen to your orders so you invade my dreams?" Tamsin yelled into the darkness._

_"You think you have any kind of future with her Tamsin." A male voice said, "When she finds out who you truly are she will run and never look back."_

_"I think you're wrong." Tamsin said, "as usual."_

_"The Valkyrie with the heart of stone has fallen in love." The man said with a laugh, "Valkyrie's can't love Tamsin, you belong to me."_

_"I belong to no one." Tamsin said._

_"You would turn your back on your sisters, your calling, and your duty for love?" he asked._

_"For as long as I can remember, I've done what you wanted," Tamsin said, "I've delivered hundreds if not thousands of souls to you, done everything you asked, I'm tired."_

_"You cannot escape me Tamsin." He said._

_"Watch me." She replied._

_She felt a sudden shooting pain running through her._

_"You will never fully know what it is like to be loved." He said._

"Hey…" Bo said as Tamsin sat bolt upright in bed, "it was just a dream…"

Tamsin tried to steady her breathing, as the residual pain left her body. Then she lay back down on the bed. Bo propped herself up on one arm looking at Tamsin.

"You wanna talk about it?" Bo asked.

"No." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin realised how cold she sounded and instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry…" Tamsin said looking at Bo, "it's nothing, like you said, bad dream… go back to sleep…"

"You sure?" Bo asked the look of concern very evident on her face.

"I'm sure." Tamsin said with a little smile.

Bo lay back down again, resting her head back on Tamsin's shoulder as Tamsin wrapped her arms around her.

As Bo's breathing evened out Tamsin lay there looking into the darkness in the room. Maybe she wasn't created to love.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: So in this next chapter we're moving on to Bo's meeting with the Una Mens, it's going to be slightly different to the way the show did it, obviously. Hope you're all still enjoying it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! _**

Chapter Sixteen

Looking at her phone Tamsin decided that 6:30am was an acceptable time to leave. Bo was still sleeping and Tamsin didn't have the heart to wake her. After her dreams Tamsin hadn't slept at all, she just lay there for the rest of the night thinking. Thinking about everything. Bo, the gang, Melody, everything. She soon realised that He was right; if Bo really knew who and what Tamsin was she would run. Bo deserved better, she deserved someone who was worthy of her heart, that someone wasn't Tamsin.

As she turned to leave Bo's bedroom she accidentally kicked the weapons chest.

"Shit…" she said.

"You're leaving?" Bo asked.

"I've got to go and get ready for work." Tamsin replied, not looking back at Bo.

"Tamsin, have I done something wrong?" Bo asked.

Tamsin made the mistake of looking at Bo. Her beautiful brown eyes so full of questions and uncertainty it actually made Tamsin's heart ache.

"No…" she said, making her way back over to the bed, "you haven't done anything wrong."

"After last night I thought we were getting somewhere," Bo said, "and now it's like you can't leave quick enough…"

"I told you…" Tamsin started to say.

"Work… Yeah." Bo said.

Tamsin placed her hand on Bo's leg, but instead of looking at her, Bo looked away.

"Come on Bo," Tamsin said, "Don't be like this…"

"Shouldn't you be going," Bo said, turning over so her back was to the Valkyrie, "You'll be late…"

Tamsin nodded and stood up; she walked to the door before turning back.

"I'll see you at the Glass Factory later." She said.

"Whatever." Bo replied.

Tamsin sighed, put her head back and looked up at the ceiling in disbelief, tears starting to burn her eyes.

"You deserve so much more than me…" she said quietly before leaving.

x-x

After getting a long hot shower, getting ready for work and listening to Melody tell her how much fun she'd had the previous night, even if Lauren was a bit boring, Tamsin made her way to the station.

"You look like shit." Dyson said as she walked over to her desk.

"Good to know I look like I feel," Tamsin replied, looking through the office mail that had been left on her desk, "I need to take off about 11:30, be gone a couple of hours."

"Midmorning booty call with your new _girlfriend_?" Dyson asked.

"Give it up Dyson." Tamsin said with a sigh, making her way over to the coffee machine.

"No smart-ass reply or witty comeback," Dyson said, "you really must feel like shit."

"It's been one of those mornings…" Tamsin said, sitting at her desk.

"I've been looking into getting the kid into foster care." Dyson said.

"Any luck?" Tamsin asked.

"As we don't have a birth certificate, or anything, that shows she exists, no." Dyson said, "not yet, but I'll keep looking. The sooner we get her out of your hair the better right."

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied.

"Are you coming down with something?" he asked, "maybe you should get the Doc to give you a once over."

"I haven't been sick a day in my life Dyson," Tamsin said, "It's just one of those days…"

Tamsin's phone vibrated, she had a text message.

_Meet me outside your work, 5 minutes, don't keep me waiting Valkyrie._

"Shit…" Tamsin said.

"What?" Dyson asked.

"The Morrigan," Tamsin said, "she wants to see me."

"Your day just keeps getting better doesn't it?" Dyson said with a laugh.

"Considering I threatened her yesterday," Tamsin said, "I can't see it getting much worse."

"You did what?" Dyson asked.

"She sent a Dark Fae Loki to take out Kenzi," Tamsin said, "I reacted… I'd better go and see what the bitch wants."

Tamsin waited outside the station for the Morrigan's car, she walked over and got in.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"You send my messenger boy back to me with a threat against me, and _you're_ asking _me_ what?" Evony said, "You're still Dark Fae Tamsin, and I am the leader of the Dark Fae in this city, your loyalties lie with me. Not with some human or the unaligned Succubus."

"Your little Dark minions may be quite happy to run around doing everything you ask," Tamsin said, "but I've worked for a lot of people, older, stronger, and darker than you. It's going to take more than sending a Loki after my friends to scare me."

"In case you've forgotten, Tamsin, the day you drove your precious truck off the cliff, ending your pathetic life, I put a law in motion, all claimed humans are terrorists," Evony said, "enemies of the one true state. No amount of magical cream from the Druid is going to stop that thing being human."

"In case you've forgotten Evony," Tamsin said, "after that day you spent three weeks trapped behind a photograph, of yourself, which was a nice touch by the way, in Vex's office."

"Let's not fight anymore," Evony said with a sickly smile, "onto the real reason I came here. I hear the unaligned Succubus has a meeting with the Una Mens today."

"Nothing gets past you does it…" Tamsin said.

"They are going to make her choose a side," Evony said, "you know that, or they'll kill her. Now, I want you to use your closeness to her to… swing her affections towards the Dark."

"Bo is her own person," Tamsin said, "she makes her own choices, nothing I or anyone else can say will change that."

"Listen to me Valkyrie, and listen carefully," Evony said, "If she chooses Light, she will be dead before the sun sets."

"Are we done?" Tamsin asked.

"We're done." Evony said with a smile.

Tamsin got out of the car and headed back to the station.

"So what did bitch of the year want?" Dyson asked.

"Dark Fae business." Tamsin said, sitting down.

Dyson knew not to push it, Tamsin really wasn't in the mood for any bullshit, and he knew that.

"Oh great…" Dyson said.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Your pet's here." He replied.

Tamsin turned to see Lauren, Crystal and Melody enter the room. Melody ran over to Tamsin.

"Lauren, you can't just bring her down here, I'm working." Tamsin said.

"She's been acting up all morning, talking crazy," Lauren said, "I can't get hold of Bo or Kenzi so I thought the best thing was to bring her here."

Tamsin sighed. Lauren had done the right thing, however much it pissed Tamsin off.

"What's up squirt?" Tamsin asked.

"Something is going to happen today," Melody said, "and I don't like it."

"What do you mean something is going to happen?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't know," Melody said, "I've got a feeling in my belly… I'm scared TamTam."

Tamsin looked at Lauren.

"Can I talk to you?" Tamsin asked.

"Sure…" Lauren replied.

"Okay squirt, you stay here," Tamsin said picking Melody up and sitting her in her chair, "we'll be back soon okay."

Melody nodded and started to spin around in Tamsin's chair.

"What's going on Tamsin?" Lauren asked as they walked into the corridor.

"Bo has a meeting with the Una Mens at noon," Tamsin said, "they are going to make her choose a side…"

"Can they do that?" Lauren asked.

"They can do whatever they want." Tamsin replied.

"Which way do you think she's going to go?" Lauren asked.

"I honestly don't know," Tamsin said, "being Dark is in her blood, her father, her mother… But her heart is Light… That's why she can't choose a side Lauren, because she's both."

"Have you noticed she's been acting a little… strangely since she got back?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah I noticed." Tamsin replied.

"She's been… self-ish, which isn't like Bo." Lauren said.

"She's been through a lot," Tamsin said, "none of us really know what… Give her a little time, it'll work itself out."

"If she goes Light, then you two are…" Lauren started to say.

"Over," Tamsin said, "yeah…"

"So you'd rather she went Dark?" Lauren asked.

"I'd rather she makes her own choices, when she's ready, not when someone forces her to…" Tamsin replied.

"Do you love her Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know…" Tamsin said, "Do I care about her? Yes. Is she the first thing I think about in a morning? Yes. But love? I've never been in love, so I don't know it feels like…"

"It's like waking up and realising that all your birthday's and Christmas's have come at once." Lauren said.

"So you feel old and fat?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

Lauren laughed.

"For all our differences, I really think I was wrong about you Tamsin." Lauren said, still laughing.

"No, you really weren't." Tamsin replied.

x-x

Tamsin was leaning up against her truck outside the Glass Factory when Bo pulled up in the car with Kenzi.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked, "Shouldn't you be at work."

"Last night you said you wanted me to be here," Tamsin said, "so I'm here."

"Great." Bo replied, walking ahead of Tamsin and Kenzi.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Kenzi asked.

"I have no idea Kenz…" Tamsin replied.

"Please don't tell me I have to get out my big old can of ass-whooping." Kenzi said.

The girls made their way to the main area in the Glass Factory; the Una Mens were already there.

"This is like some secret society thing right," Kenzi said to Tamsin, "I've seen this so many times in horror movies."

"The unaligned Succubus, her human _and_ her Valkyrie protector," the Keeper said, "we are honoured."

"Do you want to get this over with," Bo said, "I've got shit to do today."

"You are unaligned, that is against the rules, against the laws of the Fae," the Keeper said, "you will choose a side."

"Or what?" Bo asked.

"Or we will eliminate you." The Keeper replied.

Tamsin felt Kenzi tense up next to her.

"Let me tell you something about me lady," Bo said, "I don't care about your rules; I don't care about your stupid Fae politics. I live my life, my way. I won't be choosing a side. If you want to kill me… try."

"Hold out your arm." The Keeper said.

"Why, what are you going to do, brand me?" Bo asked.

"If a Fae will not willingly choose a side, a side will be chosen for her," the Keeper said, "your blood will chose your side."

"Tamsin what the hell is going on?" Kenzi asked.

"This is how it used to be done," Tamsin said to Kenzi, "before the Fae were allowed to make up their own minds and choose a side themselves, their blood would choose for them."

"Well this should be fun." Bo said, holding out her arm.

The Keeper used a knife to cut Bo's arm, the blood dripping into a bowl. A few moments later black smoke came from the bowl.

"Your blood has spoken." The Keeper said, "You have chosen a side."

"Which side?" Bo asked.

"TamTam…" Kenzi said.

"She's Dark…" Tamsin said quietly.

"You are Dark Fae." The Keeper said to Bo.

"Oh hell no," Bo said, "and there is no way you are forcing me to be."

Bo's eyes changed colour, Kenzi looked at Tamsin.

"Shit." Tamsin said.

Before Tamsin could get to Bo she started sucking the Chi out of the Una Mens. Tamsin reached Bo and put her arm on her shoulder. Bo spun around and looked at Tamsin, her eyes still blue, her Succubus well and truly in control.

"You do not want to do this Bo." Tamsin said, looking into her blue eyes.

"I am so sick of people telling me what I want to do," Bo said to Tamsin, "these people try and dictate to me what side I'm on, they know nothing. I am above sides, I am beyond their rules."

"Bo listen to me," Tamsin said, "you really do not want to do this."

"Why not?" Bo asked.

"Because I'm not ready to lose you yet." Tamsin replied.

Something in Bo's eyes changed, realisation of what Tamsin said was written all over her face. The Chi stopped flowing and the Una Mens collapsed to the floor.

"Now we need to leave." Tamsin said.

"What have I done…?" Bo asked, looking at the unconscious Fae.

"We can worry about that later," Tamsin said, "never a dull day when you're around Succubus."

x-x

"Dark Fae…" Bo said, sitting at the bar in the Dal, "who are they to tell me I'm Dark Fae."

"You really need to get over your Fae-cism Bo." Kenzi said.

Bo, Tamsin and Trick all just looked at Kenzi.

"My talents are wasted on you people." Kenzi said.

Dyson and Hale walked into the Dal.

"Missed you at work this afternoon partner." Dyson said to Tamsin.

"You know I said the day couldn't get any worse…" Tamsin said.

Dyson looked at Bo then back to Tamsin.

"Who died?" Hale asked.

"No one died," Kenzi said, "BoBo is now aligned."

"You chose a side?" Dyson asked.

"Not willingly." Bo replied.

"Bitch is Dark Fae." Kenzi said.

Dyson looked at Tamsin.

"Yet you don't look too happy about that Tamsin." Dyson said, "You should be pretty happy, you get her all to yourself now."

"You think that's what this is about?" Tamsin asked, standing up, "seriously dude. I don't care whether she is Light Fae, Dark Fae or fucking rainbow coloured Fae. The only thing that matters to me is that she's happy, and she's not happy Dyson."

"I don't understand," Bo said, "my mother was born Light Fae…"

"She was Dark Fae when you were conceived…" Trick said.

"And your father is as dark as they come…" Tamsin said.

"Pip-squeak was right…" Kenzi said, "She said you were dark…"

"There is so much more to that child than meets the eye." Tamsin said.

x-x

A few hours later and they were all still sitting in the Dal, trying to act as normal as possible, hoping to keep Bo calm.

"I have a delivery for a Bo Dennis." A guy said walking into the Dal.

"I'm Bo." Bo said.

He walked over to her, handed her an envelope, smiled and left. Bo opened the envelope; in it was a small card.

"Welcome to the team." She read off the card.

"The Morrigan…" Tamsin said.

"I want to get out of here," Bo said, "suddenly this place feels very small."

"I want to take you somewhere." Tamsin said.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" Bo asked.

Tamsin felt like a knife had just been stabbed right through her heart.

"Please Bo…" she said.

"Okay, whatever." Bo replied.

"You're going to need a change of clothes first," Tamsin said, "it's gonna get cold."

x-x

"Where the hell are we?" Bo asked as Tamsin came down on a hilltop overlooking a lagoon that was filled with small chunks of ice, "and why the hell is it so cold?"

"We're in Iceland…" Tamsin said, "A place called Jokulsarlon to be exact."

"Why did you bring me to Iceland?" Bo asked.

"For once in your life Succubus, stop questioning everything, and just look up…" Tamsin said.

Bo looked up at the night sky, the Aurora Borealis in full flow.

"Wow…" Bo said, she nudged Tamsin a little, "you know you can see these in Northern Canada right."

"Not this clear or this bright…" Tamsin said, watching the lights, "when Valkyrie's are first born, first going through our training, we're told stories about these lights. Legend has it they are created by the light bouncing from the armour of the Old Ones, the first Valkyrie's, as they flew through the night sky…"

"Why did you bring me out here?" Bo asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, alone," Tamsin said, looking at Bo, "away from everyone, away from all the bullshit… and here I can forget everything… everything I've done, everything I am… I wanted to be up there you know, when I was young, flying free. The stories we were told, the legends that they created… I'd have given anything for my name to be added to that list…"

Bo laced her fingers with Tamsin's as the Valkyrie's mind drifted back.

"Your hands are freezing…" Tamsin said.

"That's because we're in Iceland and its cold…" Bo said with a laugh, "your hands are so warm…"

"Valkyrie's rarely feel the cold…" Tamsin said, "Come here…"

Bo moved to stand in front of Tamsin, looking up at the lights, Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo and put her wings around her, keeping her warm.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bo asked.

"Us…" Tamsin said, "This morning I freaked out… that's why I left…"

"I figured…" Bo replied.

"I've never let anyone get close," Tamsin continued, "The walls that I built up around myself were there for a reason, not just to protect myself, but to protect everyone else… No one has ever managed to completely break through those walls, but you did. The moment that I met you, you did, and it scared me… This is my last lifetime Bo… I've done so much, seen pretty much everything there is to see, yet I've never really been happy. Never wanted to settle down in one place, never cared enough about anything… till you. For whatever reason you're in my life, and for however long that may be, I don't want to let that feeling go… I might freak out, might lose my temper from time to time, but you make me feel things I've never felt. Things I've never deserved to feel…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" Bo said, "you're my Valkyrie, and I'm never letting that go…"

"I am you know…" Tamsin said.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Yours." Tamsin replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay, real life got in the way for a moment. Back to it. I have a very good idea where I'm going with this so even though I don't write the chapters till just before I upload them the ideas are all swimming around in my head, which is not a pleasant place to be right now I can tell you. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and all the rest of it, you guys rock. Read, review, but most of all enjoy!_**

Chapter Seventeen

That night Tamsin and Bo ended up back at Tamsin's loft, sitting up talking till the sun started to come up. They talked about anything and everything, Bo telling Tamsin about her childhood, her mother, and what seemed like a previous life, while Tamsin told Bo what she could remember about her many past lives, telling her the stories she had promised about the weapons and how she came about them. Tamsin had never opened up to anyone the way she opened up to Bo, and no matter how hard she tried, it still scared her. She knew she had to get over that fear, but it was ingrained in her, she had been taught from a young age that love was a weakness that would eventually get you killed. Tamsin had often caught herself wondering whether warriors like Valkyries have the capacity to love, the moment she laid eyes on Bo she knew they did. When she was going through her initial Valkyrie training she had heard tales of Valkyrie's falling in love with their chosen warriors, people who matched them in strength and power. She couldn't help but wonder if Bo was her warrior.

Bo had finally fallen asleep at 7am, Tamsin decided to leave her sleeping in the bed with Melody and went to take a shower and get ready for work. She had considered calling in sick but decided against it. By 8am Melody was awake. Tamsin was making her breakfast as the little Fae climbed up onto a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Morning squirt." Tamsin said.

"Can I ask you something?" Melody asked.

"Sure." Tamsin replied looking at her.

"Are you going to send me away?" Melody asked.

"Honey, why would you ask that?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"I heard Kenzi and Trick talking," Melody said, "and they said that there's no sign of my mom, and I can't stay with you and Bo… I know that you and Bo are busy, and I know I'm just a kid… I promise to behave, please don't send me away."

"Come here honey…" Tamsin said.

Melody jumped off the stool and walked over to Tamsin who picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm not going to send you anywhere." Tamsin said.

"Promise?" Melody asked.

"I promise." Tamsin replied.

Bo walked out of the bedroom.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Bo asked.

"Did I wake you?" Melody asked, "I tried to be extra quiet."

"No munchkin," Bo said, "the pancakes did."

"Guess I'll have to make some extra then." Tamsin said smiling at Melody.

Tamsin put Melody down and she ran over to Bo, climbing up onto the Succubus's knee.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Bo asked.

"Can we all go to the zoo?" Melody asked.

"All?" Bo asked in reply, "who do you want to come with us to the zoo?"

"Tamsin, Kenzi, Lauren… but Lauren might not like it; she's a bit boring…" Melody said.

Tamsin was glad she wasn't looking at Bo and the little Fae because she was having a seriously hard time stopping the laugh escaping her.

"Crystal," Melody continued, "Dyson… but he smells funny…"

"What do mean he smells funny?" Tamsin asked with a laugh.

"He smells like wet dog…" Melody said scrunching her nose up, "can we get a puppy?"

"One thing at a time squirt," Tamsin said with a smile, "okay?"

"Okay." Melody said.

"And Dyson and I are working so we can't come." Tamsin said.

Bo put Melody on her own stool as Tamsin put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the island and put a plate in front of each of them. She finished her coffee and picked up her jacket.

"Going to have to love you and leave you," she said, kissing Melody on the head, "gonna be late."

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Bo asked with a smile on her face.

Tamsin put her hand over Melody's eyes, which caused Melody to giggle, and then she kissed Bo.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better." Bo replied.

"See you girls later." Tamsin said, heading out of the door and to the station.

x-x

"Tamsin," Dyson said as she got to work, "just the person I wanted to see."

"Sounds… ominous." Tamsin replied.

"I found someone who will take the kid," Dyson said, "Light Fae, been around a while, fosters difficult cases."

"She's not going anywhere." Tamsin said.

"What?" Dyson asked.

"She's not going anywhere," Tamsin repeated, "I made her a promise Dyson, she stays."

"Tamsin, do you seriously think that any of our lives are suited to children right now?" he asked, "maybe once the Una Mens leave town and everything quietens down, but now?"

"She's a prophecy child D," Tamsin said, "which means even for Fae she's special. She's here for a reason, and if we palm her off on someone else before we know what that is, it's dangerous, for us, for her and for whoever takes her."

"You've gotten attached," Dyson said, "wow, I did not think that you of all people would get attached to a child."

"I am not attached," Tamsin said, "I'm just being realistic."

x-x

A few hours later Tamsin was sitting looking through the information Kenzi had dropped off about Melody and that case.

"I think you have a visitor." Dyson said.

Tamsin turned to see Evony standing in the doorway.

"Brilliant," Tamsin said, "what the hell does she want."

Evony walked over to Tamsin's desk.

"Your girlfriend isn't returning my calls." Evony said.

"She's busy." Tamsin replied.

"So you admit she is your girlfriend." Evony said with a smile.

"What business is that of yours?" Tamsin asked.

"As you're both Dark Fae, it is my business." Evony replied.

"You got what you wanted Evony," Tamsin said, "she's Dark Fae, give her time to adjust."

"The child," Evony said, "I want you to bring her to my office."

"You can go to hell." Tamsin said.

"You would defy me over this?" Evony asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Tamsin replied, "The child is Light Fae, she's none of your concern."

"Prophecy children are never Light Fae Tamsin," Evony said, "and all they bring is death and destruction. The sooner the problem is dealt with, the better."

"Get out." Tamsin said.

"Excuse me?" Evony asked.

"I said; get out," Tamsin said, standing up, "before I deal with you."

"I'm going to call a meeting of the Dark Elders about your behaviour Tamsin," Evony said, "we've let a lot of your impertinence slide, because of your reputation, but I've had just about enough of your threats."

"Oh Evony," Tamsin said with a laugh, "don't forget to send me an invite to the meeting, I'd love to be there."

With that Evony turned on her heels and left.

"You really shouldn't piss her off you know." Dyson said.

"Oh but it's so much fun," Tamsin said with a smirk sitting back down, "I have no idea how that woman became Morrigan, in fact I have no idea how she made it through the French Revolution."

x-x

Bo had just put Melody in bed for a nap after a very busy fun filled time at the Zoo when she heard a scream from downstairs. Grabbing the closest sword to hand she ran downstairs to find Kenzi being held by the throat by one of the Una Mens messengers.

"Let go of my human." Bo said.

"You will come with us." The guy said.

"I don't think so." Bo said.

One of the other guys threw something at her, a bottle of some kind. Bo closed her eyes as her entire body started to tingle.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"You are now powerless Succubus." The guy replied.

Kenzi was dropped unceremoniously to the floor as both men rushed Bo. Before Kenzi could do anything they had taken Bo.

"Shit shit shit shit…" Kenzi said, running out of the house just in time to see a van pulling away.

She ran back into the house and grabbed her phone. She called the only person who would be able to help.

"Tamsin." Came the answer on the other end of the phone.

"They took Bo." Kenzi said.

"What?" Tamsin asked, "Who took her?"

"Two guys, they threw something at her, made her powerless apparently," Kenzi said, "Tamsin they took her, I couldn't stop them, they put her in a van and they've taken her somewhere."

"Kenzi, I'll be right there." Tamsin said, hanging up the phone.

x-x

"I have to go…" Tamsin said, standing up.

"What's going on Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

"Someone just took Bo from the house," Tamsin replied, "I… have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Dyson said.

The two of them got in Tamsin's truck and headed to the Clubhouse.

"Thank god you're here." Kenzi said, giving Tamsin a hug.

"What the hell happened?" Tamsin asked, returning the hug that the human so obviously needed.

"Bo was upstairs, putting Melody to bed for a nap; I was down here sorting out food…" Kenzi said, "two guys burst in, grabbed me, I screamed… Bo came downstairs, they threw something at her and they took her."

"Una Mens…" Tamsin said looking at Dyson.

"Why would they take her?" Dyson asked, "They forced her to choose a side, she's aligned, what's their problem."

"You mean other than her trying to Chi suck them all…" Tamsin said.

"What?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "good enough reason?"

"We need to get her back." Kenzi said.

"And we will," Tamsin said, "first we need to get you and the kid to the loft, it's obviously not safe for you to be here."

Tamsin went upstairs and woke Melody.

"Come on kiddo," she said, picking her up, "we're leaving."

"Where's Bo?" Melody asked sleepily.

"Not here right now…" Tamsin said.

Tamsin took Melody downstairs and she, Dyson and Kenzi went and got into the truck. Melody cuddled up to Kenzi on the backseat.

x-x

Tamsin was standing in her weapons room wondering just what she'd need to take with her. Lauren walked in.

"Melody is asleep in your bed." She said.

"Thanks." Tamsin replied.

"What are you going to do Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"I'm going to go and get Bo back." Tamsin said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Against the Una Mens?" Lauren asked, "I've done my research Tamsin, they are dangerous."

"So am I." Tamsin replied, picking up a sword, "this'll do."

"I'm coming with you." Lauren said.

It wasn't a request, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Tamsin laughed a little and left the room. Kenzi and Crystal were sitting on the sofa; Dyson was leaning against the wall. Tamsin looked at Dyson.

"Let's go." She said.

"Tamsin," Lauren said, "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Tamsin replied.

"You can't stop me." Lauren said.

"Actually I can," Tamsin said, "in case you've forgotten, I claimed you, so I own you. You will stay here. If you even try and follow us I will kill you myself."

"If she's hurt Tamsin you're going to need me." Lauren said.

"If she's hurt, she'll heal," Tamsin replied, "I'm not arguing about this Lauren, the humans stay put."

With that Tamsin left the loft.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: So I'm back with another chapter, all I can say is please don't kill me. My fics never seem to run smoothly, which I can only apologise for. Also I seem to be using tumblr a lot more over the last few days, the link is in my profile (I think). Read, review, but most of all (try to) enjoy!_**

Chapter Eighteen

The silence in the truck was almost deafening, Dyson knew that it didn't matter what he said Tamsin wouldn't listen. Nothing he could say would stop the rage she was currently feeling, he knew that because he felt it too. Bo had never been one to think before she acted, she had been told that the Una Mens were unpredictable, powerful and dangerous. Even with that warning and the warning from Tamsin that any act of violence against them would be seen as an act of aggression and dealt with, she still didn't think. Her impulsiveness had got her into many a sticky situation but this was beyond anything that any of them had dealt with before.

Tamsin couldn't get the images out of her head as she drove the truck, she knew what the Una Mens did to people, she had seen it herself in the past and she had heard all about the horror stories. She had no idea what was going to happen when she and Dyson got to the building that the Una Mens were using, she hadn't thought that far ahead, all she knew was that Bo needed her. The past week had been very confusing for her; everything since Melody had entered their lives had been confusing for Tamsin. She had no idea why the kid was there, but one thing she did know is that she and Bo had got a lot closer since the squirt showed up. Perhaps that was all part of the reason she was there, maybe everything that had happened between her and Bo was down to Melody. Someone somewhere wanted the child in their lives, they also wanted Bo and Tamsin together, what Tamsin didn't know was why. Dyson had been right when he had said that Tamsin had got attached to the kid.

A lot had changed for Tamsin since her rebirth, instead of going through it with people who really couldn't care less she had been around people who did care. They cared about her, did everything they could to make it as easy as possible for her, and they actually made her feel like she finally belonged somewhere. If she was being honest she had never had that before, and as scary as it was for her she was going to do everything she could to keep it. She had fallen in love with Bo, she knew that, the way she had opened up to her about everything proved that, it really bothered her that she might never get the chance to tell Bo exactly how she felt.

Something in Dyson's gut told him that by the time they got there they would already be too late. He looked over at Tamsin.

"Don't say it…" she said.

"You feel it too?" he asked.

She nodded.

She stopped the truck outside the building, not even turning the engine off before she jumped out. Dyson followed her into the building; Tamsin was going on instinct to find Bo, following the corridors that she and Dyson had already walked once before when they went to get Lauren. Tamsin felt bad for what she had said to Lauren, she had promised herself when she had to claim the human that she wouldn't become just another asshole who owned her. She wanted Lauren to be free, but as that couldn't happen at the moment she wanted her to live her life as freely as she could, ordering to stay at the loft went against all that. She hoped Lauren would see that she had done it for her benefit. As much as the human irritated her she didn't want her to end up dead, which is what would have happened if she had gone with Tamsin and Dyson. Tamsin was pretty surprised that Kenzi hadn't put up some kind of argument about going with them; maybe the little Russian knew that any such argument would have got her nowhere.

Tamsin stopped at a big metal door, the same door they had previously entered. She looked at Dyson, his eyes flashed yellow, his wolf coming to the surface. Tamsin smiled a little, rolled her neck, arched her back and let her wings out.

"That is never getting old." Dyson said in a low growl.

Tamsin opened the door. The Una Mens all turned to look, apart from The Keeper, who was standing over Bo with a mask in her hand. She looked at Tamsin before placing the mask over Bo's face.

"No!" Tamsin shouted.

The Keeper turned to face Tamsin.

"It is done." She said.

Dyson was impressed by how quickly Tamsin made it over to the Keeper, before any of the other Una Mens could react. She had her by the throat.

"Undo it." Tamsin said.

"I cannot, it is done." She said.

"Why?" Tamsin asked, "you wanted her aligned, she's Dark, she had no choice but she's following you're stupid rules."

"She may have been aligned to the Dark, but she was still not following the rules," the Keeper said, "as long as she was on this plane of existence she would never follow the rules, she would always be a threat."

"Do you remember the promise I made you," Tamsin said, "if you tried to hurt the people I love, then I would kill you…"

"I remember," the Keeper said, "if you kill me, more will follow."

"That's bullshit," Tamsin said, "I know how you work; there are 5 of you, the 5 that are in this room."

"Who else would maintain order?" The Keeper asked.

"The Fae can maintain themselves." Tamsin said, "Get ready to scream bitch."

Tamsin's features started to darken, tilting her head to one side she watched as the Keeper showed no signs of the pain that Tamsin knew she would be in.

"You were one of us once," Tamsin said to her, "I pity what you've become."

With that the Valkyrie snapped her neck and dropped her to the floor. She looked around her at the others, no emotion, no reaction.

"Who's next?" Tamsin asked.

One by one they disappeared.

Dyson ran over to where Bo was lying chained to the table, he removed the mask and checked for a pulse.

"She's not breathing." He said to Tamsin.

Tamsin just stood there looking at him. Her heart felt like it stopped beating for a second, she couldn't process anything.

"Tamsin," he said, "do not zone out on me now."

Tamsin walked over to the table, she stood there looking down at Bo, who looked so peaceful. Closing her eyes before the tears could fall; Tamsin leant over and kissed Bo on the forehead.

"I love you…" she said quietly.

She walked to the door before turning back to look at Dyson.

"Where are you going Tamsin?" he asked, tears rolling down his face.

"I can't do this…" she said.

With that she was gone. Dyson looked down at Bo who suddenly took a sharp intake of breath. Dyson broke the chains that held Bo to the table and picked her up. He carried her out of the building. Tamsin's truck was still outside, engine still running, the Valkyrie was nowhere to be seen. Dyson gently put Bo on the back seat of the truck, he had no idea what was wrong with her, she was breathing but she was still unconscious. He had to take her to the only person he could think of that could help. Lauren.

x-x

The pain that Tamsin was in was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She was finally starting to understand what Acacia had meant when she said that love will get you killed. There was one way she knew how to fix what had happened, one person she knew who could undo what the Una Mens had done. She knew the chances of Him granting her request were slim, but she sure as hell was going to try.

Pushing open the doors to the Great Hall she walked in, ignoring the looks, the whispers and the gasps. She hadn't been to Valhalla willingly in such a long time; most other Valkyrie's were frequent visitors, but not Tamsin. Before she reached the end of the hall Acacia stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here Tamsin?" Acacia asked.

"I need his help…" Tamsin said, "The Una Mens…"

"We know what happened," Acacia replied, "you seriously think He's going to help you, just like that? Come on Tamsin, snap out of it. A request like the one you are making is going to cost you."

"I know." Tamsin said.

"The price is going to be one you will never get over paying." Acacia said, trying to get a read on the younger Valkyrie, "can you really give Him everything you are?"

"If that's what it takes," Tamsin said, "do you want to stop trying to change my mind and move out of my way?"

"What a waste…" Acacia said, stepping out of the way so Tamsin could walk past.

As Tamsin approached the meeting room the huge doors in front of her opened on their own, letting Tamsin know that He was expecting her.

"The prodigal child returns." Odin said as Tamsin walked into the room, "What can I do for you Tamsin?"

"Fix it." She said.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked with a laugh.

"She's your daughter," Tamsin said, "what other reason do you need?"

"I once told you that you would never know what it felt like to be truly loved," he said, "you failed me Tamsin. Why should I do something that will make your life easier? You do not even kneel before me anymore."

Two of Odin's guard walked up behind Tamsin and forced her to kneel.

"I am not asking for myself," Tamsin said, through gritted teeth, "I am asking for everyone else. She has people who love her, people who need her, please, just fix it."

"Just what is it you propose I do?" he asked, mildly amused with the current situation.

"When the Una Mens take a life I know they trap the souls on some other plane," Tamsin said, "I know you're the only one who can return her soul to her body."

"The price for such a request would be immense," he said standing up, "is it a price you're willing to pay?"

Tamsin lowered her head, she knew what was coming, and she knew what this was going to cost her.

"Yes." She said.

"You would give up your Valkyrie for her?" he asked, suddenly confused at Tamsin's willingness to do whatever it took, "you would give up everything you are, the very essence of your being for my daughter?"

"Yes." Tamsin replied.

"You are prepared to live out the rest of your existence as a mere human?" he asked.

"If that's what it takes, yes." Tamsin said, still not looking at him.

Being a Valkyrie was all Tamsin had ever known. It was more than just her species, it was, like he said, the very essence of what she was. She had once died to save Bo; this was a step beyond that. Tamsin was condemning herself to a very short life, one filled with pain for the person she loved.

x-x

Lauren had arranged for Bo to be taken to the Dark Fae compound. She was Dark Fae after all, and as Lauren was currently 'owned' by a Dark Fae the Morrigan had agreed that she could have access to the medical facility. She was running every test she could possibly think of, all the results read the same; Bo was in some kind of coma.

"Come on Doc," Kenzi said, "you're super smart; find some way to undo it."

"I don't think I can," Lauren said, "from what Dyson said she should be dead. This is all very confusing."

"Where the hell is Tamsin?" Kenzi asked, "She should be here."

"Dyson mentioned that she took off before Bo started breathing again," Lauren said, "She probably thinks that she's dead… if I thought that Bo was dead…"

"I get ya Doc…" Kenzi replied, "She's probably beating herself up at the ends of the world or some such shit…"

Lauren turned her attention back to Bo's blood work, seeing if there was some clue there as to what was happening to the Succubus.

"Er… Doc…" Kenzi said.

Lauren turned back to Kenzi to see her moving slowly away from the bed Bo was lying in. The Succubus was now awake, her eyes shining blue.

"Bo…" Lauren said walking over to the bed.

"Where's Tamsin?" Bo asked.

x-x

"It is done." Odin said to Tamsin, "now you will pay the price."

Tamsin knew what she had to do; she had seen it done to at least one Valkyrie before her. She stood up in front of Odin, her determination not wavering for a second. She arched her back, her wings now visible. Odin motioned to his guards, who walked over to Tamsin their swords drawn. In one clean movement from both Tamsin's wings were cut off. She dropped to her knees, the excruciating pain coursing through her veins.

x-x

Acacia and the other Valkyrie's in the Great Hall all bowed their heads as a wave of pain washed over them all. Tamsin, one of the strongest Valkyrie's they had ever known, was now a fallen Valkyrie.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: So sorry about that last chapter, I'm working on trying to fix it. This is kind of the way I wanted this fic to play out, stripping Tamsin right back, taking away the Valkyrie so we can find out what's really underneath the surface. Hope you all stick with it and don't want me dead. Read, review, but most of all enjoy! _**

Chapter Nineteen

Bo was sitting on the sofa in Tamsin's loft with Melody curled up with her head on her lap. No one had really explained to the little Fae why Tamsin wasn't there, just that they didn't know where she was at the moment.

"Can we find Tamsin?" Melody asked, looking up at Bo.

"Honey, if I knew where to start we'd be out there right now." Bo replied.

Kenzi looked over at Bo and Melody; she really felt for the Succubus, having dealt with a young Tamsin, Kenzi knew just how many questions kids had. Dyson was out following Tamsin's scent the best he could, but something told Kenzi it wasn't going to be that easy. It never was. Something big, ugly, and usually Fae was always in the way. She had loved seeing the relationship between Tamsin and Bo grow, heck she would've gone out and bought the Team Tamsin t-shirt if she knew where she could get one. Now Tamsin, a woman who she had grown very attached to, was out there somewhere, more than likely with a bottle of alcohol in her hand because she thought that Bo was dead.

Kenzi looked at the drawing which had, at some point, been put on the fridge. It was a picture of all of them, obviously drawn by the hand of a very excited 7 year old. She took it off the fridge and walked over to the sofa.

"Pip-squeak," she said, "did you draw this?"

Melody nodded.

"It's great." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Can I see?" Bo asked.

Kenzi handed the drawing to Bo.

"Want me to tell you who everyone is?" Melody asked Bo.

"I think I can tell, but sure, if you want to." Bo replied with a smile.

Melody sat up.

"Well these in the middle are me, you and Tamsin," Melody said, pointing to a blonde person, a brunette person and a little person in the middle of them holding hands with both of them, "then these are Lauren and Crystal, and that's Dyson, and then those are Kenzi and Hale."

"And is that our house?" Bo asked pointing to the little house that was next to them.

"Yep," Melody said, looking pretty proud of herself, "that's where we can all live together, like…"

"Like what honey?" Bo asked.

"Family." Melody said.

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other; both had a look that said 'aww' on their faces. Then Kenzi spotted something on the back of the drawing.

"Hold on a minute Succu-babe, give me that a second." Kenzi said.

Bo handed Kenzi the picture, Kenzi turned it over and smiled.

"The bitch is a genius." Kenzi said.

"Naughty word." Melody said.

"Sorry," Kenzi replied, "but Tamsin is a fricking genius."

"What are you talking about Kenz?" Bo asked.

Kenzi handed the paper back to Bo.

On the back of the drawing were a series of directions, written in Tamsin's writing, with the word 'Family' circled below it.

"Grab your coat Melody honey," Bo said, "we're going on a road trip."

x-x

Tamsin sat out on the back porch of her cabin watching as the sun set over the lake. She used to love spending time there, away from everything and everyone, but now it was making her remember what she'd lost. What was making everything that much worse was the fact that she could remember it all. She remembered the first time she learnt what she was, the first time she picked up a sword, the first time she flew. Now she had lost it, she'd lost it all. The woman she loved would now see her as no more than another weak human she had to take care of; her friends would see her the same way. Instead of being the biggest threat in the room she would now be one of the most vulnerable. She could never go back, they could never know. Tamsin laughed a little as she thought about how much of an easy target she now was to everyone she had pissed off, and there were a lot of those.

She took another drink out of the bottle she held in her hand.

"One plus point I guess…" she said to herself, "at least I can get drunk easier."

"Well aren't you just a picture of patheticness." Acacia said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Bitch, do not sneak up on people." Tamsin said.

"Well that's easier now you're human." Acacia replied.

"What do you want?" Tamsin asked, "Did you come here to gloat? To remind me how pathetic and insignificant I now am? Because if you did, don't bother, I know."

"I actually came to see how you're doing." Acacia said, walking up to the steps and sitting on them.

"Top of the fucking world." Tamsin said, taking another drink.

"I remember the first time that you beat yourself up as much as you are now," Acacia said, "it was just after your first kill…"

"And it wasn't the kill that upset me, it was the fact that the sword was so heavy it kept swinging and killed a baby rabbit…" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Then there was the time where you found your wings for the first time and you couldn't control your flight." Acacia said.

"I don't remember that." Tamsin said, "What happened?"

"You crashed into a fucking tree." Acacia replied with a laugh.

Tamsin laughed. She didn't know whether it was because she was drunk or because Acacia was actually making her feel so at ease.

"I'll never forget your brilliant idea for ending the Trojan War either." Acacia said.

"Seriously, if we'd have just taken the bitch out it would have been over a hell of a lot quicker." Tamsin said.

"I agree," Acacia said, "but there were other plans in place for Helen."

"Bitch wasn't even that pretty…" Tamsin said, "I certainly wouldn't have started a war for her…"

"Well you have always had a thing for brunettes." Acacia said, "Are you going to tell the Succubus where you are?"

"No," Tamsin replied shaking her head a little, "no point. Not like I can help her in any way anymore…"

"Tams, she loves you, and you love her." Acacia said, "You cannot sacrifice what you did to save her and not be with her."

"She loved the Valkyrie," Tamsin said, finishing the bottle, "that's not me anymore."

"So you gave up everything that you were to save a woman that you're never going to see again?" Acacia asked.

"Pretty much." Tamsin replied, "Drink?"

"No thanks," Acacia said, "I should be going. I'll check in on you from time to time okay?"

"Okay." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin watched as Acacia stood up and started to walk away.

"Acacia…" she said.

Acacia turned back to look at her.

"It was fun…" Tamsin said with a sad kind of smile.

"Yeah," Acacia replied, "yeah it really was. Look after yourself kid."

Tamsin stood up and walked back into the cabin. She put the empty bottle in the kitchen and walked through to the living room and sat on the sofa in front of the fire she had lit earlier. Her mind went back to the night that Bo had lit a fire for her at the Clubhouse. That night, for the first time in her life, Tamsin cried herself to sleep.

x-x

They had been driving for nearly 3 hours, Melody was getting restless in the backseat, Kenzi was getting restless in the passenger seat, and Bo felt like she had two kids in the car.

"How much further Bo?" Melody asked, "I really gotta pee."

"Not much further honey," Bo said, "promise."

Bo looked at the directions again. According to what Tamsin had written the cabin was at the end of a long dirt road that should've been the next left as Bo was driving. It wasn't well signposted, in fact it wasn't sign posted at all, and if Bo hadn't been looking for it she would have missed it. As she pulled the car up outside the cabin she could see the smoke coming from the chimney.

"Someone's home…" Bo said.

"And sober enough to light a fire." Kenzi said.

"Let's go," Melody said, "I really really gotta pee."

The three of them got out of the car and walked to the front door, Bo knocked as Melody stood there hopping from foot to foot.

It didn't take Tamsin long to open the door. Her reaction to seeing Bo standing there wasn't what Kenzi had expected, something else had to be going on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tamsin asked.

Melody pushed past Tamsin's legs and ran into the house.

"Gotta pee." She called back towards Tamsin.

"Second door on the left." Tamsin shouted back at her.

"Thank you." Melody shouted.

"Not the reaction I was expecting…" Bo said looking at Tamsin, "you knew I wasn't dead."

"You'd better come in…" Tamsin replied.

x-x

"What's going on Tamsin?" Bo asked as they all sat in the living room of the cabin.

Bo and Kenzi were sitting on the sofa and Tamsin was sitting, with Melody on her knee, on one of the two comfy chairs.

"The Una Mens transported your soul to some other plane of existence…" Tamsin said, "Leaving your body where Dyson and I found it… I went to see my boss… my now ex-boss… and got him to bring you back."

"What, so you just decided to run and not come back?" Bo asked, "Tamsin I don't understand what's going on."

"The price I had to pay… for saving your life," Tamsin said, "Bo, I'm human…"

"What?" Bo and Kenzi asked at the same time.

"Wow… cool." Melody said, looking at Tamsin.

"Saving your life cost me my Valkyrie," Tamsin said, "the very essence of who I am… and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Is this like a Norn thing?" Kenzi asked, "Do I have to take a chainsaw to your ex-boss's tree to get you your Valkyrie back?"

"I wish it were that simple Kenz…" Tamsin said, "But it's not. This is one of those no refund kind of deals."

"Which made you run away?" Bo asked.

"I'm a liability now Bo," Tamsin replied, "the amount of people I've pissed off in many lifetimes, I'd be a sitting target, and I can't ask any of you to risk anything for me… They say Karma's a bitch…"

"Naughty word." Melody said.

Tamsin smiled a little and kissed Melody on the head.

"I think this is mine…" Tamsin continued, "I finally find somewhere that I feel I could belong, with people who… stupid as it sounds, were more like family than friends… I find someone who is so different to me, my opposite, who makes me feel complete for the first time in my life… and to keep that safe, I had to let it go…"

"You don't have to let it go Tamsin…" Bo said, her heart breaking hearing what Tamsin had said.

"Hey pip-squeak," Kenzi said, "what do you say me and you go and see if TamTam has any chocolate in her kitchen?"

Melody jumped down off Tamsin's knee and went with Kenzi into the kitchen, leaving Tamsin and Bo alone. Bo moved so she was sitting at the end of the sofa closest to Tamsin.

"How can I fix this?" Bo asked.

"You can't." Tamsin replied.

"There has to be a way." Bo said.

"There isn't…" Tamsin said, "They cut my wings off Bo…"

"Why would you give all that up for me?" Bo asked.

"Because I love you," Tamsin replied, "and knowing that you're out there somewhere, living your life, being happy, that's enough for me…"


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have been trying to figure out how to stop the angst, I'll get there. This chapter is longer than the last, to make up for the wait. I'd love to know what you guys think, your opinions on the way the story is going, how you think it should end. If you don't want to review, send me an inbox message or something. Read, review (if you want to) but most of all enjoy. _**

Chapter Twenty

Tamsin had made up one of the two spare rooms for Melody; it was too late for Bo and Kenzi to take her back to the city, so Tamsin had agreed they could all stay the night. Just one night though. After the youngest Fae had taken a bath, Tamsin sat on the bed with her, Melody was laying with her head on Tamsin's legs as Tamsin sat with her back against the headboard.

"Tell me how you became human…" Melody said.

"Well…" Tamsin said, softly stroking Melody's hair, "these really bad people tried to hurt Bo, they tried to take her away from everyone… Dyson and I went to stop it, but we were too late…"

"That's when you left us at Bo's house?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "I went to see the person I used to work for, to get him to fix what had happened, to get him to bring Bo back… He agreed, but only if I gave up my Valkyrie and became human."

"Did it hurt?" Melody asked.

"Oh yeah," Tamsin said, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, "it hurt a lot."

"Bo will fix you…" Melody said, her eyes starting to get heavy.

"I really wish that was true squirt," Tamsin said, "but no one can fix me…"

"Well I still love you." Melody replied.

Tamsin smiled to herself as the young Fae fell asleep. Kenzi had been standing in the doorway listening.

"So," the young human said, "being human is so bad that you have to run away?"

Tamsin sighed.

"Kenzi," she said, "I've done so much shit in my life, killed more people than I can actually remember, and mostly enjoyed doing it. My past will get me killed, I can't control that, but I can stop the rest of you getting caught up in it."

"What if we want to get caught up in it?" Kenzi asked, walking into the bedroom and sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Then you're even more stupid than I originally gave you credit for." Tamsin replied.

"I know you think that humans are stupid, weak, pathetic, there to be looked after…" Kenzi started to say.

"Some of them…" Tamsin said.

"What?" Kenzi asked.

"Some of them are there to be looked after," Tamsin said with a smirk, "others are just a pain in my ass."

"Which category do I fall into?" Kenzi asked.

"Both." Tamsin replied with a little laugh.

"Tamsin," Kenzi said, "we've been through a lot in the last couple of months, your rebirth, and the mini-you period, you were still a pain in the ass by the way…"

Tamsin laughed.

"My point is, human or Valkyrie, you're still one of us," Kenzi said, "Families are pretty fucked up, and this one is more dysfunctional than most, but you're a part of it, whether you like it or not."

"I can't go back there…" Tamsin said, "The Morrigan will have me killed, trust me, that bitch holds seriously grudges and now I'm human…"

"Bo and Dyson won't let that happen Tamsin, you know that." Kenzi said, "Bo loves you."

"She loved the Valkyrie Kenz," Tamsin said, "that's not me anymore, now I'm just…"

"So after everything you went through to be together, the amount of shit everyone else had to deal with when you two 'hated' each other," Kenzi said, "you're just going to throw that away?"

"I'm human, she's a Succubus…" Tamsin said, "It won't work, for the same reason it would never have worked with Lauren… one human cannot sustain a Succubus…"

"So you make a compromise," Kenzi said, "in the same way Lauren did…"

"No," Tamsin said interrupting her, "I can't do that. I can't be with her knowing that she has to go and sleep with other people…"

"She isn't just going to let you go Tamsin." Kenzi said.

"She has no choice," Tamsin replied, "I knew what was going to happen when I made the agreement to bring her back… I knew that it would mean that we couldn't ever… be together. That was _my_ choice to make."

"Why does it sound like you're still beating yourself up for everything you've done in your past?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin didn't say anything. Kenzi stood up and walked towards the door, she stopped and turned back.

"I thought you were stronger than this Tamsin." Kenzi said.

x-x

It was nearly 3am when Tamsin walked back into the living room of her cabin, she expected everyone to be asleep. She'd heard Bo and Kenzi talking about sharing the bed in the other spare room, so she assumed they'd be in there. She was wrong.

"We need to talk." Bo said, never taking her eyes from the fire as Tamsin walked into the room.

"I don't think we've got that much to talk about." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin sat on the sofa, as far from Bo as she could physically sit.

"This doesn't have to change anything you know." Bo said, looking at Tamsin.

"Funny, because from where I'm sitting it changes everything." Tamsin replied.

"It doesn't have to if we don't want it to." Bo said.

"Look, you're a Succubus; there is no way that I am ever going to be enough for you, not now…" Tamsin said.

"Lauren might be able to come up with something that can help," Bo said, "make it so I don't need to feed as much, or as often."

"Bo, there is no way that I am going to let you do yourself damage so we can have some kind of normal relationship," Tamsin said, "your species means that you have to feed, not feeding will weaken you and eventually kill you. One human cannot sustain a Succubus… no matter how much you may think you want it…"

"I don't _think_ I want it Tamsin, I _know_ I do," Bo said, "I love you."

Tamsin nodded a little and stood up.

"You'll get over it." Tamsin said coldly.

She walked out of the room and went to her bedroom. Bo wasn't letting this go, she followed her.

"Do you always have to be such a stubborn bitch?" Bo asked, walking into Tamsin's room.

"Excuse me?" Tamsin asked.

"So you're human, so what, you're still you Tamsin." Bo said.

"Do you want to keep your voice down, you'll wake the kid." Tamsin said.

"Stop making this about something that it's not." Bo said, "Take a look around you Tamsin; we're here because we want to be, not because we have to be. The night you drove me home from the Dal, the night the Una Mens took Lauren, you told me that you'd do anything you could to keep your friends. You said that you couldn't protect everyone, but you could protect me if I let you… well it's my turn. I have no idea how you managed it, because to be honest I thought you were a total bitch when we first met, but you've somehow managed to turn everything around. Even with you trying to lock me up, trying to find some way to destroy everything, you made me fall in love with you…"

Tamsin sat down on the edge of her bed.

"When I'm with you nothing else in the world matters," Bo continued, "you've made me see that it doesn't matter what people tell me, what people want me to be, I can be what I want. Tamsin, I know what you used to be, I know what you did, that doesn't stop me loving you. If anything it makes me love you more. When we're alone, away from everyone else and you drop that Ice-Queen routine you've got down so well, I see you for who you really are. You're one of the most loving people I have ever met. When you're around Melody this whole other side of you comes out, a side that I adore. You really think that kid who's asleep in the other room is going to let you walk out of her life? I don't think so."

"I can't protect her Bo, I can't keep her safe." Tamsin said.

"She doesn't need you to protect her Tamsin, none of us do, we just need you to be you," Bo replied, "I don't care why you came into my life, I don't even really care what made you stay… Tamsin, I wouldn't be the person I am without you."

x-x

Kenzi woke up when the sunlight began streaming in through the open curtains, she couldn't remember why she hadn't closed them the night before, and it was way too early for her to be awake. Getting up to close the curtains she noticed that Bo wasn't in the bed. Kenzi decided to go and find out where the Succubus was. She checked the room Melody was sleeping in, no Bo. Walking further down the hallway she came to Tamsin's room. The door was open, looking in she could see Tamsin asleep with her head on Bo's shoulder, the Succubus's arms protectively around her. Smiling to herself, Kenzi closed the door, maybe everything would work out in the end.

x-x

Melody had been awake for a couple of hours before the rumbling in her stomach got the better of her. She walked through to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. She would usually wait for Tamsin or Bo to wake up and make her something to eat, but she didn't want to upset anyone. She couldn't wake for Kenzi to wake up or she'd still be waiting at lunchtime. She dragged a chair from the table to the fridge, climbing up on it she took out the milk, before dragging the chair over to one of the cupboards. She got out a bowl and put it on the side before reaching up for the box of cereal. What Melody didn't notice was Tamsin standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching her, her amusement clearly written all over her face. Melody couldn't quite reach the cereal, getting her fingers on it and pulling, dropping the box on the floor.

"Whoops…" Melody said to herself, climbing down from the chair.

She picked up the cereal that had fallen out of the box and put it on the side.

"Kenzi can eat that…" she said.

That was all it took for Tamsin to start laughing. Melody turned to see Tamsin standing there.

"I was starting to get rumbling noises…" Melody said, trying to explain, "So I wanted breakfast…"

"It's all good squirt," Tamsin said with a smile, walking into the kitchen, "why don't we go to the little store and get some proper food?"

A big smile broke out across Melody's face.

Tamsin took Melody's clothes out of the drier where she'd put them the previous night and handed them to the little Fae.

"Go get changed and I'll go and get Bo's car keys." Tamsin said with a smile.

Melody ran off to go and get changed. Tamsin walked back to her bedroom, instead of waking Bo she wrote a note and put it on the bedside table. She grabbed Bo's car keys and headed back out to find Melody already waiting.

"Let's go squirt." Tamsin said with a smile.

x-x

When Tamsin and Melody got back from the little local store Bo and Kenzi were still asleep. It never failed to surprise Tamsin how much the two slept.

"Okay," Tamsin said, putting the shopping bag on the kitchen side, "let's sort this out… Ice cream for Bo…"

She handed Melody the ice cream and couldn't help but smile as the little Fae put it in the freezer.

"Alcohol for Kenzi…" Tamsin said, putting the bottle well out of the way of little Fae hands, "chocolate for the squirt…"

She looked at Melody who had a grin on her face.

"For after breakfast." Tamsin said with a wink, "okay, pancakes?"

Melody nodded.

"And coffee…" Tamsin said, smiling.

"I don't like coffee…" Melody said.

"The coffee is for me." Tamsin said with a laugh.

x-x

Both Bo and Kenzi were woken up by the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. When they made their way to the kitchen they saw that Tamsin had already put out two plates for them. With a smile they both sat at the table.

"Can we go out on the lake today?" Melody asked Tamsin.

"You guys need to get back to the city." Tamsin said with a little smile.

"Are you coming with us?" Melody asked.

Tamsin didn't say anything; she just turned and looked out of the window at the lake. Melody looked at Bo with a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry munchkin," Bo said quietly to Melody, "she's coming with us."

"Does she know that yet?" Kenzi asked.

A knock at the front door caught all their attention. Tamsin looked at Bo.

"Did you tell anyone else you were coming out here?" Tamsin asked.

"I may have called Dyson and Trick last night when you were putting Melody to bed." Bo replied.

"Great," Tamsin said, "nicely done Succubus…"

"They were worried about you." Bo said as Tamsin went to answer the door.

As soon as Tamsin opened the door she was dragged into a hug by the wolf.

"Don't you ever disappear like that again." Dyson said.

Tamsin backed out of the hug pretty quickly. She knew from the look on Dyson's face that he knew something was different. He could smell Fae after all, and she was no longer Fae.

"Since you're both here," Tamsin said, stepping aside, "you might as well come in…"

Trick just smiled at her and walked in, Dyson just stood there looking at her.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"You smell different." Dyson said.

"That's not weird at all…" Tamsin replied.

"You smell human." Dyson said, "Bo was telling the truth… What the hell happened Tamsin?"

"Not now…" Tamsin said.

"Whose ass do I have to kick?" Dyson asked.

"Someone a lot older, more powerful and a hell of a lot more Godly than you are…" Tamsin said with a little smile.

"Him?" Dyson asked, remembering that Tamsin had spilled all about who she worked for one night when they were very drunk.

Tamsin nodded in reply.

"Why?" Dyson asked.

"I did what had to be done." Tamsin said.

"You didn't have to do that Tamsin," he said, "We would have found another way."

"No you wouldn't," Tamsin replied, "there was no other way. You'd better get in there wolf-boy, before they drink all the coffee…"

Dyson and Tamsin went into the kitchen to find that Bo and Trick weren't there.

"Where did Bo go?" Tamsin asked.

Kenzi shrugged. Tamsin noticed the look that passed between Melody and Kenzi.

"Squirt…" Tamsin said.

"Living room, talking to Trick." Melody said, quickly.

"Thank you." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin walked to the living room, she could hear Bo and Trick talking.

"So who did she work for?" Bo asked.

"From what I've been able to find out, and it hasn't been that much considering the favours I had to call in to get people to talk, Tamsin worked for Odin." Trick said, "Valkyrie's are split into two groups, half work for Odin and half work for Freya. If she'd have worked for Freya this would be a lot easier."

"Why?" Bo asked.

"Well, the Valkyries that work for Odin are all Dark Fae, which makes sense considering who He is…" Trick said.

"Who is he?" Bo asked.

"For all intents and purposes he is the God of the Underworld Bo," Trick said, "he was trapped there many centuries ago following a dispute, he tried to extend his powers of influence into our world. He couldn't be killed so he bound, unable to leave."

"So I go there, kick his ass and get him to make Tamsin a Valkyrie again." Bo said.

"It's not that simple Bo." Trick said, "In mythology Odin is also known as The Wanderer."

"He's the one that took me?" Bo asked.

Tamsin hadn't noticed Dyson walk up next to her.

"Odin is Bo's father?" he asked quietly.

Tamsin nodded in reply.

"There has to be a way to fix this Trick," Bo said, "I can't watch her grow old and die, I just can't…"

"There may be a way," Trick said, "We need a Valkyrie to grant us access to Valhalla."

"Tamsin was the only Valkyrie I knew." Bo said.

"That's not true," Trick replied, "you do know another."

"Who?" Bo asked.

"Acacia." Trick said.

"Yeah because she's going to help me," Bo said, "she hates me."

"For Tamsin, she just might help." Trick said.

"Is there any way we can get this Freya to help Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"Maybe," Trick said, "I can get you an audience with her, and you can ask. If she can't help she may be able to help you get to Odin."

"Freya won't help you." Tamsin said from the doorway.

"Why not?" Bo asked.

"During the Trojan War…" Tamsin said, smirking to herself, "I slept with her daughter, she hates me."

"You did what?" Trick asked.

"I was young, it was challenge," Tamsin said, "do not judge me Blood King."

"How old are you?" Bo asked.

"Older than you think." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"So you're like what, Jesus old?" Bo asked.

"Older…" Tamsin said.

"Wow…" Bo said with a laugh.

"I still think that Freya is our best bet to get into Valhalla." Trick said.

"It's a waste of time," Tamsin said, "she isn't going to help, not when it comes to me."

"Surely she won't still hold a grudge." Trick said.

"Think Trick," Tamsin said, "we all know the stories about what happened to Loki who stole her necklace, think what kind of a grudge she would hold over someone who slept with her youngest daughter…"

"I think you may be wrong," Trick said, "Can you imagine Odin's reaction if he finds out that she restored one of his precious Valkyrie's, one of his favourite if my sources are correct."

"That was a long time ago," Tamsin said, "I've done a lot to piss him off recently… But if it'll prove to you that it can't be done, by all means, request a meeting."


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: It's going to get worse before it gets better, you have been warned. Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews, Lost Girl fans really do rock! You all know the drill by now, read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty One

Trick had been surprised at how easy it was to get Freya to agree to a meeting, he had passed on all the information that he could, told her exactly what the meeting was about. Tamsin really wasn't looking forward to it, as she had told everyone she wasn't exactly Freya's favourite person, one thing Gods did really well was hold a grudge. Tamsin had been young during the Trojan War, she and a couple of her fellow Valkyrie's thought it would be amusing for her to seduce Freya's youngest daughter, and Tamsin was never one to pass up a challenge. Even if she knew that eventually it would come back to bite her in the ass.

The meeting was taking place in the Dal; it seemed like the best place to hold the meeting, and the fewer people who knew about it the better. Tamsin, Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Trick were all waiting for Freya to arrive; she was running late, which according to Tamsin was quite usual.

"You look like you're about to throw up." Kenzi said to Tamsin.

"This isn't going to end well," Tamsin said, "I can tell you that before she even gets here."

"Oh come on," Kenzi said, "what's the worst that can happen, she says no and you're no worse off than you were before."

"Kenzi's right," Dyson said, "either she'll help, or she won't. If she doesn't, we'll find another way."

"Unless you're going to find a way to get into Valhalla and manage to convince Odin that he should restore my Valkyrie, there is no other way." Tamsin said.

"Can we do that?" Bo asked.

"It's about as likely as hell freezing over and the devil learning to ice skate." Tamsin said.

The room started to fill with an unseen energy; it made Tamsin's skin crawl.

"What's the matter?" Bo asked.

"She's on her way…" Tamsin replied.

A bright light filled the room and when it faded Freya was there, with two of her guard.

"Bitch always knew how to make an entrance…" Tamsin said quietly.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us." Trick said.

"It's not every day I get a request for a meeting from the Blood King," Freya said, "and I have given some consideration to your reason for this meeting."

"I bet you have." Tamsin said.

"Not helping." Bo said, looking at Tamsin.

"Sorry…" Tamsin said.

"A quick temper and a smart mouth," Freya said looking at Tamsin, "something's never change. You really did it this time Tamsin; just what did you do to force Odin to make his favourite Valkyrie human?"

"She fell in love." Kenzi said.

"Love?" Freya asked with a laugh, "Tamsin? Oh that's classic."

"Told you this was a waste of time." Tamsin said standing up.

"Sit down child," Freya said, "I haven't finished."

Tamsin rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"I can do what you're asking," Freya said, "I can restore her Valkyrie…"

"But." Tamsin said.

"It comes at a price." Freya replied.

"I have nothing left to give." Tamsin said.

"Not from you," Freya said, "from the Succubus."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Bo asked.

"The human was right, you two are in love, that much is painfully obvious," Freya said, "in return for me granting your request and restoring Tamsin's Valkyrie, you will lose your feelings for her."

"What?" Bo asked.

"You will no longer love her," Freya said, "yet she will still love you."

"That's low even for you." Tamsin said, "The Trojan War was lifetimes ago, you still can't let it go?"

"I can let go of a lot of things Tamsin," Freya said, "someone hurting my family, that I cannot let go."

"I didn't hurt anyone," Tamsin said with a smirk, "from what I remember she enjoyed it."

One of the Valkyrie's standing behind Freya tried to hold in her laugh, she failed. Freya shot her a look, one that Tamsin knew well, she was going to pay for her insolence later.

"That is my offer, my only offer," Freya said, turning her attention back to Tamsin, "I don't think you have many other options Tamsin. Either accept my offer or live out the rest of your days as a human."

"It's not up to me to accept it." Tamsin said, looking at Bo.

"So I won't remember that I love her?" Bo asked.

Tamsin could see the internal battle written all over her face.

"No," Freya said, "but if it is true love, if it is meant to be, then in time you may remember."

"So you're not saying that she'll never love her again," Kenzi said, "just that she won't remember for the foreseeable future?"

Freya nodded.

"Can I take a couple of minutes to decide?" Bo asked.

"Of course." Freya replied with a smile.

Bo stood up.

"Tamsin can I talk to you…" she said.

Tamsin nodded and stood up, she and Bo walked away from the table.

"What do I do?" Bo asked.

"I can't answer that Succubus," Tamsin replied, "it's your choice."

"I _will_ remember…" Bo said.

Tamsin felt her heart break as the tears started to fall from Bo's eyes. She smiled a little and brought her hand up, softly wiping the tears away.

"No you won't…" Tamsin replied, "But know this, no matter what happens, I'm always yours."

"Is there any other way to do this?" Bo asked.

Tamsin shook her head a little.

"I love you…" Bo said.

She softly kissed Tamsin. Tamsin knew Freya would be watching this little exchange, knowing how much it was going to hurt Tamsin.

Tamsin and Bo walked back to the table.

"Okay," Bo said, "we'll do this your way."

Freya smiled a little.

"Do I need to be here for this?" Tamsin asked.

"No." Freya replied.

"In that case, I'm out of here," Tamsin said, she looked at Bo, "thank you…"

"For what?" Bo asked.

"Making me believe…" Tamsin said.

x-x

Tamsin was standing in the kitchen of the loft when the pain coursed through her veins. She gritted her teeth and gripped onto the kitchen side. Lauren could see the pain she was in and rushed over to her.

"Tamsin." She said.

"I'm okay…" Tamsin replied.

"No you're not." Lauren said.

"I'm fine." Tamsin said, looking at Lauren, letting her know not to press the issue.

The pain subsided and Tamsin felt like she could finally breathe again.

"What the hell was that Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"I'm a Valkyrie again…" Tamsin replied.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Lauren said.

"I've lost the only person I have ever loved," Tamsin said, "what is there to be happy about… I need to get out of here… can you watch Melody?"

"Of course." Lauren said.

Tamsin grabbed her jacket and keys before leaving. She needed to clear her head or get very drunk, she couldn't decide which.

x-x

Bo was curled up on her bed when Kenzi walked into her room.

"Come on BoBo let's got to the Dal." Kenzi said, "Something tells me you could do with a drink."

"I feel empty Kenz…" Bo said, "And the worst part is I don't know why."

"Because you really did love her Bo." Kenzi said with a little smile.

"I guess…" Bo replied.

"And I am going to make you remember why, well, with the help of a bottle of tequila." Kenzi said.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: We're getting there, slowly. Read, review, but most of all enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Two

By the time Kenzi and Bo arrived at the Dal Tamsin was already on her way to being very drunk which Kenzi knew was going to cause all kinds of problems.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else…" Bo said, seeing Tamsin.

Their eyes met, only for a second before Tamsin looked away.

"Anything?" Kenzi asked hopefully.

"Something." Bo said, "Not sure what though."

Kenzi watched as Tamsin picked up her jacket, she was obviously leaving, probably going to find somewhere a little less uncomfortable to hang out.

"Where you headed off to bitch-face?" Kenzi asked.

"Dark bar," Tamsin replied, "I've been spending way too much time around here lately, time for a change of scenery."

"Mind if we tag along?" Bo asked.

"Well you're Dark Fae so I guess you can go where you want…" Tamsin said.

"Where are you girls headed to?" Dyson asked.

"Dark Fae bar," Kenzi said, "a no go for a Light Fae like yourself."

"A Dark bar?" Dyson asked, "What's wrong with hanging out here like usual?"

"Well Tamsin is going to the Dark bar so we decided it might be fun to tag along." Kenzi replied.

"Bo can I have a word?" Dyson asked.

"Sure." Bo replied, she looked at Kenzi and Tamsin, "I'll be right back."

Bo and Dyson walked away from Tamsin and Kenzi, the human noticing the look on the Valkyrie's face.

"What's up TamTam?" she asked.

"Are you telling me you've got no idea just what he wants to talk to her about?" Tamsin said, "Think about it meat-bag..."

Dyson figured he didn't really have to keep his voice down, Tamsin and Bo were over.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need me," Dyson said, "I mean if you're hurt or need to feed..."

Tamsin couldn't believe what she was hearing; he couldn't even wait a day before making his move. Kenzi put her hand, reassuringly, on Tamsin's back.

"Thanks," Bo replied, "But I'll find someone else if I need to feed. We're over Dyson, this doesn't change that."

Bo made her way back over to Kenzi and Tamsin.

"Ready?" Bo asked, looking at Tamsin.

The Valkyrie simply nodded in reply.

"I'll be a minute." Kenzi said.

Bo and Tamsin watched as Kenzi walked over to Dyson.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you." she said.

"As she isn't in a relationship at the moment Kenzi, she'll need to feed somewhere." he said.

"And you just assumed that would be with you?" Kenzi said, "She doesn't love you dude, get that through that thick skull of yours, and asking her in front of Tamsin, really shitty man, really shitty."

With that she walked back over to Bo and Tamsin and the three of them left the Dal. They decided to walk to the Dark bar, Tamsin slightly too drunk to trust herself to safely drive her truck and Bo deciding to leave her car outside the Dal as she had every intention of being too drunk to drive it home again.

As they walked up to the door Kenzi wondered if they were going to have to join the queue, then she remembered who she was with, the three of them walked straight in, much to the dislike of the guys waiting outside. Once they were inside Tamsin and Kenzi headed for the bar while Bo went to the dance floor.

"Not sure I can do this Kenz…" Tamsin said as they sat at the bar.

"Do what?" Kenzi asked.

"Be around her and not be with her," Tamsin said, "I'm not quite ready for that…"

"It's been a few hours, if you were completely comfortable around her without being with her, I would start to question your feelings…" Kenzi said, "She'll remember Tamsin, we'll make her remember."

"What if she doesn't," Tamsin said, "I mean Freya said she'd only remember if it was meant to be, what if it's not…"

"Stop it already," Kenzi said, "I understand that you're feeling all kinds of shit right now, but you just have to remember what made her fall for you in the first place."

"My brilliant charm or my witty personality…" Tamsin said, "How can I remember what it was when I didn't understand it in the first place."

Tony the barman walked over.

"Your friend certainly looks like she's having fun," he said, putting two drinks down in front of Tamsin and Kenzi, "must be pretty liberating joining the Dark…"

Tamsin looked over at where Bo was on the dance floor in time to see her drawing the chi from some random guy.

"You might want to keep those drinks coming…" Tamsin said to Toby.

A few minutes later Bo walked over to the girls.

"You having fun Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"It'd be more fun if Tamsin came to dance." Bo said.

"I think I'll pass," Tamsin said, "not really in the mood to dance."

"Your loss." Bo said picking up Tamsin's drink and downing it.

"Maybe I should have just stayed at the Dal…" Tamsin said as she watched Bo walk back to the dance floor.

x-x

A few hours and a lot of alcohol later Tamsin needed to get some air. Stepping out through the back door of the club she very nearly fell over something. Looking down she saw it wasn't a something, it was a someone.

"Shit…" She said, checking the body for a pulse.

When she couldn't find one she got her phone out and called a number she knew all too well.

"I need a clean-up team sent to the Dark bar on Main Street…" she said when the call connected.

"What have you got?" The guy on the other end of the line asked.

"One dead," Tamsin said, taking a closer look at the body, "looks to be Fae, possible Succubus feed…"

"We're going to need the doctor to verify that." The guy said.

"I'll call Lauren and have her make her way to the medical facility." Tamsin replied hanging up the phone.

She called Lauren.

"Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah Doc," Tamsin said, "got a little job for you, we've got a dead guy outside a Dark Fae club, need you to find out what killed him."

"What does it look like to you?" Lauren asked, "You've been around long enough to know a lot of different feeding signatures."

"It looks like a Succubus feed to me," Tamsin said, "Guy's got a smile on his face…"

"Where's Bo?" Lauren asked.

"With Kenzi in the bar," Tamsin replied, "I don't know if she ducked out at some point… if she didn't we've got another Succubus in town."

"I'll make my way over to the Dark Fae medical facility now," Lauren said, "they do know I'm coming right, wouldn't want to end up… dead."

"They know you're coming," Tamsin said, "and they also know that if anything happens to you then they'll have me to deal with. Told you already Doc, while you're under my protection nothing will happen to you."

"I take it that it's okay to leave Crystal at your loft, someone needs to watch Melody." Lauren said.

"Bitch might as well just move it." Tamsin replied with a little laugh.

"If her being here is a problem…" Lauren said.

"No problem Lauren, it's fine," Tamsin said, "seriously. I'll find out if Bo has left the club at all and I'll meet you at the facility when I'm done."

Tamsin hung up her phone just as the clean-up team arrived.

"Surprised you didn't call this one straight through to your Fae cop friends." One of the guys said.

"Dark Fae killed on Dark land," Tamsin said, "no need to involve the cops."

She walked back into the club and over to Kenzi.

"Did Bo leave the club at all?" Tamsin asked.

"What do I look like, her keeper?" Kenzi asked.

"This is serious Kenz," Tamsin said, "I just found a dead guy out back, looks like a Succubus feed."

"Shit…" Kenzi said.

They turned around to see Bo still on the dance floor, surrounded by a heck of a lot of people. Being a Succubus obviously had its advantages. Tamsin saw a face she didn't expect to see, standing a little further down the bar from where she and Kenzi were, watching Bo just as intently as they were.

"Isn't that…" Tamsin started to say.

Kenzi followed her line of sight.

"Aife…" Kenzi replied, "Mommies back."

"It's more likely she's responsible for the kill." Tamsin said.

Aife spotted them and walked over.

"Now that is as it should be," Aife said, "A Succubus being the centre of attention, not holed up in some dump of a bar with her grandfather and her pet."

"How lovely to see you again Aife." Kenzi said.

Aife laughed and then turned her attention to Tamsin.

"A Valkyrie," she said, "Haven't tasted one of those in many years."

"And you're not tasting this one." Tamsin said.

"I haven't met a Valkyrie who can say no to me," Aife said, trying to use her charms on Tamsin, "not in the long run."

Tamsin felt her resolve starting to waver; she closed her eyes and rolled her neck. When she opened her eyes again she noticed Bo walking over.

"Having slept with your daughter," Tamsin said to Aife, "you've got no chance sweetheart."

Bo made her way over to her mother, putting her hand on her shoulder she spun her around.

"_Mine_." Bo said.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude not to share?" Aife said.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked.

"Having fun sweetie," Aife said, "isn't that what bars like this are for."

"Does Trick know you're here?" Bo asked, positioning herself between her mother and Tamsin.

"He knows that I'm around," Aife said, "we had a… chat while you were away."

"If you hurt him…" Bo said.

Aife just laughed.

"I'll see you around Ysabeau," she said, before looking at Tamsin, "and I really hope I see you around, when you're not… tied down."

She smiled and walked away.

"Well isn't she just a peach." Kenzi said.

"Yours?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"Sorry…" Bo replied, "I shouldn't have said that… I just…"

Tamsin nodded a little.

"I need to go." She said.

"Oh come on TamTam," Kenzi said, "the night is still young."

"I've got to go to the Dark Fae medical facility," Tamsin said, "Lauren should be there by now."

"Why would Lauren be going there?" Bo asked.

"Because I found a body outside," Tamsin said, "Succubus feed."

"Aife…" Bo said.

"Looks that way." Tamsin replied, "But I've got to go and deal with that."

"Is it okay if I come round and see Melody tomorrow?" Bo asked.

"You can come round and see her any time you want," Tamsin said, "it's not like she's _our_ kid…"

With that Tamsin made her exit.

"Do you know something," Bo said to Kenzi, "that actually hurt."

"And you called her yours," Kenzi said, "Why?"

"I don't know, it just came out," Bo said, "seeing my mother… anyone actually… it bugs me."

"And why does it bug you?" Kenzi asked, "I thought you were going to rip your dear mom's head off by the way."

"I guess I got jealous…" Bo replied

x-x

Tamsin walked into the Dark Fae facility to find Lauren already there, arm deep in the autopsy of the dead Fae.

"Well you don't waste any time do you." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"It's definitely a Succubus feed," Lauren said, "was it Bo?"

"No," Tamsin said, "Aife was at the club."

"She's back?" Lauren asked.

"It certainly looks that way." Tamsin replied.

"Did you and Bo sort everything out?" Lauren asked.

"It's going to take more than one night of me sitting at a bar watching her get friendly with the local Dark Fae for us to sort anything out…" Tamsin said, "Though she did call me hers…"

"In a 'mine' possessive kind of way?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah…" Tamsin replied.

"She's starting to remember." Lauren said.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay on this update, I'm in Lost Girl land (otherwise known as Canada) visiting a friend so I'm a little distracted. Hope you still all want this story to continue, and that this longer chapter makes up for the delay. In this part we see if Melody can bring Bo and Tamsin back together. Read, review but most of all try to enjoy! _**

Chapter Twenty Three

When Tamsin woke up the following morning she could hear laughing coming from beyond her bedroom door. Looking at the clock she realised that she'd over-slept, it was 11am, and she was usually up hours before. She hadn't exactly had a restful night's sleep, her dreams turned to nightmares pretty quickly. Dragging herself out of bed she went to take a shower before facing the world.

x-x

Bo and Melody were watching yet another Disney movie when Tamsin walked out of her bedroom, Melody cuddled into Bo's side with the Succubus's arm around her. It was a scene that would have made Tamsin smile, but now it was one that simply reminded her of what she no longer had.

"Sleep well?" Bo asked.

"Not really," Tamsin replied, "have you had your breakfast squirt?"

"Yes," Melody said with a grin, "Lauren made me pancakes."

"That was nice of her," Tamsin said, "where is she anyway?"

"She went out for an early lunch with Crystal." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded a little and walked into the kitchen, she needed either alcohol or coffee. There was neither.

"Who drank the last of the coffee?" Tamsin asked.

"That would have been me;" Bo said apologetically, "Lauren said she was going to pick some more up on her way back."

"That doesn't really help me now does it?" Tamsin replied, mentally kicking herself for snapping at Bo.

"Sorry…" Bo said.

"Its fine," Tamsin said, grabbing her keys and her jacket, "I'll go and get some, either of you want anything while I'm out?"

"Chocolate." Melody said with a smile.

"Anything in particular?" Tamsin asked.

"Nope." Melody replied, "You pick."

"Okay," Tamsin said smiling at the young Fae, "Bo, do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Bo replied.

As Tamsin left the loft she considered asking Bo to take Melody with her back to the Clubhouse, having the Succubus sitting on her sofa was effecting her way more than she thought it would. Kenzi's words kept playing over and over in her head. All she had to do was remind Bo why she fell in love with her in the first place, which was a lot easier said than done as Tamsin still had no idea why someone like Bo would ever love someone like her. There were times she barely liked herself so how the hell was she supposed to remind someone they loved her.

x-x

When Tamsin arrived back at the loft armed with coffee and chocolate she found Bo and Melody making a mess in the living room. As she stood there watching them Melody turned around and saw her.

"We're making Christmas decorations." She said with a big grin.

"Okay… why?" Tamsin asked.

"Because it's Christmas in like two weeks," Bo said, "and looking around this place you'd think that it wasn't."

"There's a reason there aren't any decorations." Tamsin said.

"What reason?" Bo asked.

"Because Christmas is a Christian celebration," Tamsin replied, "the Fae don't really celebrate Christmas; we have our own thing going on."

"But it's Christmas Tamsin." Bo said.

"Whatever," Tamsin replied, "just make sure you clear up after you've finished."

As Tamsin was heading back to her bedroom she heard Bo and Melody talking.

"What do you want for Christmas monster?" Bo asked.

"You and TamTam to be happy again." Melody replied.

"Oh honey," Bo said, "I'm not sure that anyone can give you that for Christmas."

"Why not," Melody said, "you were in love and happy, and now you're not. Why not?"

"Because life is complicated," Bo said, "something's happen which mean other things have to end…"

"Do you love her?" Melody asked.

"It's not that simple honey." Bo said.

"She loves you, and you're making her sad." Melody replied.

x-x

A few hours later, after Bo had carried a sleeping Melody to Tamsin's room, Tamsin and Bo were sitting in the living room of the loft.

"This arrangement with Melody isn't going to work…" Tamsin said, breaking the extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Why not?" Bo asked.

"Because I can't be around you Bo," Tamsin replied honestly, "I thought I could deal with it, but I don't think I can… it's… painful."

"Tamsin, before whatever happened between us happened we were friends…" Bo said, looking at the Valkyrie, "I want us to have at least that now… I may not remember how I felt about you, but I do remember all the things you've done for me. You took a bullet for me; you drove off a cliff trying to save me… I need you in my life Tamsin."

"But I can't be in your life the way you want me to," Tamsin replied, "I'm not sure I can do the friends thing Bo. For a long time I battled with how I felt about you, kept it to myself, tried to ignore it hoping it would go away. But it didn't go away, and being around you still feeling those very same feelings… it's a nightmare I don't want to have to live through again."

"Tamsin…" Bo said, reaching over and taking the Valkyrie's hand, "it's not that I want you in my life… well I do want you in my life obviously… it's not just a want, it's a need. I need you in my life, I can't explain why, or even put a label on it right now, but it's there."

"God damn it Bo," Tamsin said, looking down at the Succubus's hand holding hers, "you really know how to make my life difficult…"

"I know you're in pain Tamsin," Bo said, running her thumb over the back of Tamsin's hand, "and if I could stop it I would…"

"You can…" Tamsin said.

"How?" Bo asked.

"Stop being you." Tamsin replied.

x-x

The uncomfortable silence they had fallen into was broken by Melody running from the bedroom to the front door.

"Kenzi's here, Kenzi's here." She said, jumping up and down on the spot.

Bo and Tamsin looked at each, slightly confused as to why Melody thought Kenzi was there when no one had even knocked on the door. Their attention was drawn over to where the small Fae was standing when the knock on the door came.

"Kenzi's here…" Melody said again.

Tamsin got up off the sofa and walked towards the door.

"If this is Kenzi," Tamsin said, looking down at Melody, "me and you are having a serious talk kiddo."

Melody smiled as Tamsin opened the door, revealing the human. Tamsin let her in, looking more than a little confused.

"Okay," Tamsin said to Melody, "how did you know who it was before she even knocked on the door?"

Melody shrugged.

"What's going on?" Kenzi asked sitting on the sofa next to Bo.

"Melody knew you were here before you knocked on the door." Bo said.

"Cause that's not weird much…" Kenzi said.

They both looked over towards the door to where Tamsin and Melody were now just standing there looking at each other.

"Come on kid," Tamsin said, "how did you know that she was here?"

"I don't know," Melody said, "I just did."

Tamsin looked at Bo.

"We need to go and see Trick." She said.

"Agreed." Bo replied standing up.

"Wait a minute," Kenzi said, "me and the pip-squeak are going to see Frozen remember, you said yesterday Tamsin that she wanted to see it but you really didn't…"

"She doesn't need to come with us." Bo said, "You can still go and see the movie Kenz, don't worry."

"I'm only going because neither of you wanted to watch it." Kenzi said.

"Sure Kenz," Bo said with a smirk, "you keep telling yourself that."

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay," Tamsin said, "Kenzi, you take Melody to see the movie and Bo and I will go and talk to Trick."

"Sounds like a plan bitch-face." Kenzi said.

"Naughty word." Melody said.

x-x

As Bo and Tamsin walked into the Dal she knew that Dyson was glaring over at them, she still hadn't gone back to work, she'd even had Lauren call in sick for her. But that wasn't the reason he was glaring. She and Bo arrived together, that was his problem. He probably assumed that Bo remembered how she felt. Either way Tamsin didn't care. They were here to talk to Trick about Melody, nothing more.

"What brings you two here?" Trick asked as they walked over to the bar.

"We need to talk to you about Melody." Bo said.

"What happened?" Trick asked.

"She knew Kenzi was coming to the loft before she knocked on the door." Tamsin said, "She came running out of the bedroom a good 3 minutes before Kenzi knocked on the door, telling us that Kenzi was there…"

"Children like Melody have elements of a lot of Fae in them," Trick said, "She could have any number of powers that we don't know about."

"What kind of powers to they usually have?" Tamsin asked.

"That's where we have a problem," Trick said, "no two have the same powers, it's impossible to know what powers she has."

"That's even scarier than not knowing why she's here." Bo replied.

"Has she been… unhappy lately?" Trick asked.

"She's not been her usually mad, running around the loft like a superhero, self," Tamsin said, "but I wouldn't say she's been unhappy."

"What's going on with me and Tamsin is affecting her…" Bo said, "She said to me earlier that for Christmas she just wants us both to be happy again, so it's bothering her."

"Well that's to be expected," Trick said, "it's you two she spends the most time with, it's you two who looked after her _together_ when she was first here… it's you two she relies on."

"And that's not going to change," Tamsin said, "she can still rely on us."

"But you can't protect her in the way you could when you were together." Said a voice from behind them.

Tamsin and Bo turned around to find out who had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Bo had no idea who the woman was; she was a little taller than Bo, her hair so dark it was almost black, her eyes shone with a mix of green and gold. She was stunning. Bo looked at Tamsin, she knew this girl, and from the look on her face she knew her well.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bo asked.

"The child has a very important part to play in an event that is soon to happen," the woman said, "she is a target for everyone who does not want that event to take place. But it must, it must happen, for the good of the Fae. For it to happen you two need to protect her, you need to protect her together, not just physically together. For fate to play out the way it needs to you need to be emotionally united."

"Who are you?" Bo asked, "You're confusing the shit out of me and I don't even know your name."

"Bo, this is Mia…" Tamsin said, "Freya's youngest daughter."

"It's been a long time Tamsin." Mia said with a little smile.

"Not long enough for your mother." Tamsin replied.

Both women laughed.

"My mother is brilliant at holding a grudge," Mia said, she looked at Bo, "you must be the unaligned Succubus."

"Formally unaligned…" Bo said, "The name is Bo."

"Formally?" Mia asked.

"Dark Fae." Tamsin replied.

Mia looked very confused.

"But she isn't…" Mia said looking at Tamsin.

"Her blood is." Tamsin said, "For some people that's enough."

"A full swearing to either side can only take place if the heart answers the question," Mia said, "her heart is not Dark."

"I agree." Tamsin replied.

"I am still here you know." Bo said.

"Sorry…" Tamsin said to Bo, before continuing the conversation with Mia, "what do you know about whatever this shit is that Melody is here for?"

"Not that much," Mia replied with an apologetic smile, "what I do know is whatever happens here, with her and the event, is going to affect us all. It will affect Asgard and Valhalla. My mother is very worried about it, she knows a lot more than I do, and she is determined to do everything she can to stop it happening."

"That's why she agreed to restore my Valkyrie…" Tamsin said.

"The price was one that was favourable to her," Mia said, "she might be a Goddess of love but she's quite happy watching it end if it suits her."

"Which is why I work… _worked_ for Odin instead of your mother," Tamsin said, "he's an asshole, but he makes no excuses for the fact he's an asshole… What do Bo and I have to do with it?"

"Like I said, you need to protect her," Mia said, "she's not like a normal prophecy child, if such thing even exists. They usually just witness the event they are here to ensure happens, but Melody is different. She plays a central role in what is to come, without her all will be lost. Together you are enough to protect her, which is why she was sent to you, apart you are incomplete. You are two sides of the same coin, polar opposites, equal in power and strength. Together there is not a Fae alive who can stop you, apart you are not enough."

"Well thanks to your mother the together part is a little difficult right now." Tamsin said.

x-x

Bo had been sitting watching Tamsin and Mia 'catch up' for nearly two hours, the pang she felt in her chest was unmistakably that of jealousy. Everyone had told her how much she cared about Tamsin, it killed her to not be able to feel that, but it killed her more to watch her laughing and joking around with someone else. Dyson sat down opposite Bo.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Bo said, before turning her attention back to Tamsin.

"I know that look anywhere," Dyson said, "you're jealous. Are you starting to remember how you feel?"

"I don't know," Bo said, "I don't know what it is I'm supposed to feel, but I do know that my heart feels lighter when she's around…"

Bo watched as both women stood up, a few more words were spoken before they hugged. Tamsin went to the bathroom and Mia headed towards Bo.

"You have no reason to be jealous Succubus." Mia said with a gentle smile.

"You two have history…" Bo said.

"It was lifetimes ago…" Mia replied, "for her, anyway. I have never known Tamsin to feel the way she does about anyone, the way she does you. I know she's a pain in the ass Bo, I know she's all smart mouth and witty comebacks, but she loves you. Look into your heart, remember, you owe it to yourself."

With that Mia left. As Tamsin left the bathroom she felt Bo looking at her, she felt those deep brown eyes burning a hole right through her. She glanced over at the Succubus and smiled a little before going to sit back down at the bar. When Tamsin smiled at her Bo felt a slight tightening feeling in her chest. Just as Bo was about to make her way over to the bar she saw Tamsin glance down at her phone and smile.

"Go and talk to her Bo." Dyson said, "This shit is never going to work itself out if you two continue to dance around the issue."

"Surely you'd be happier if we didn't work this out." Bo said looking at him.

"Part of me would be sure, I'm not going to lie," he said, "but the bigger part of me wants you to be happy Bo. With Tamsin you were happier than I've seen you."

"Then why can't I remember it?" Bo asked.

"Because you're not supposed to," Dyson said, "wouldn't really be that much of a price to pay if you remembered the first time you saw her…"

Bo walked over to the bar and sat on the empty stool next to Tamsin.

"You okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied with a little smile, "Kenzi and Melody are back at the loft, apparently Melody has decided she doesn't want to be a Valkyrie when she grows up anymore, she wants to be a Disney princess."

"Well I think deep down Kenzi wants to be a Disney princess too so that's something else they have in common." Bo replied with a laugh, "Did Mia say anything else about what we might be up against with Melody?"

"No," Tamsin said, "she doesn't know that much, and her mother will go mad if she knows she came here. She risked a lot to tell us what little she does know."

"So we know that she's important to some big event that's going to happen," Bo said, "and we have to protect her…"

"Pretty much." Tamsin replied.

"We also know that we're stronger together than we ever will be apart…" Bo said.

Tamsin didn't say anything.

"We should probably work on that." Bo said.

"If you're supposed to remember then you'll remember Bo," Tamsin said, "you can't force yourself to have feelings that you just don't have…"

"Who said anything about forcing it?" Bo replied.

Again Tamsin didn't say anything.

"Shall we go and see if Melody enjoyed the movie?" Bo asked.

"Sure…" Tamsin replied.

x-x

Tamsin and Bo were standing in the doorway of Tamsin's room watching Melody sleep.

"We're going to have to be really careful around her…" Tamsin said, "I mean her emotions obviously affect the powers that she possesses, even if we don't know what they are."

Bo was just looking at Tamsin as she watched Melody sleep, the Valkyrie's emotions written all over her face as she made no attempt to hide how she was feeling, she looked so vulnerable.

"It also means we're going to have to spend a lot of time with her," Tamsin continued, "both of us… from what Mia said it would be better if it was together, at the same time… I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you for anything Bo, I'll probably be a bit of an annoying bitch as I tend to be when in a situation I don't feel comfortable in…"

Tamsin stopped talking when she felt Bo's hand brush hers. She turned to look at her.

"I want to spend time with you _both_ Tamsin," Bo said, "I want to spend as much time with _you_ as I can…"

She reached up and softly placed her hand on Tamsin's cheek. Tamsin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know if this was really what Bo wanted or if she was pushing herself to see if she felt anything because of what Mia had said. While Tamsin had her eyes closed Bo softly brushed their lips together, causing Tamsin to pull back with a questioning look on her face. Bo simply smiled softly in reply.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Hope you guys and girls are still enjoying this, gonna match up to that M rating in this part (it's true what they say, much harder to write a sex scene when you're actually getting some). This part was supposed to be posted yesterday, but we had a power cut here in Toronto so I didn't get the chance. In case I don't get the chance to update again tomorrow (the plan is to post at least one more part tomorrow) Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays or whatever it is wherever you are. _**

Chapter Twenty Four

When Kenzi finally dragged herself off the sofa to smells of fresh coffee and pancakes she couldn't help but think something was different. She could hear Tamsin and Melody laughing, that in itself wasn't that strange as Tamsin had really got attached to the kid, but in the last couple of days Kenzi hadn't heard Tamsin laugh. She made her way to the kitchen; seeing Melody all covered in pancake mix explained the laughing.

"Did a pancake monster explode in here?" Kenzi asked, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"We're making Bo breakfast." Melody said, turning to face Kenzi with a grin on her face.

"Surely you're not supposed to cover yourself with the pancake mix pip-squeak," Kenzi said with a smile, "good luck getting it out of your hair."

"Sounds like someone's speaking from experience." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"I may have had a small accident one time…" Kenzi said.

"From what I remember, cooking of any kind is not your forte." Tamsin said.

"I baked us cookies that time." Kenzi said.

"Which I didn't eat," Tamsin replied, "I even hid the spoon under the side unit in the Clubhouse."

"That was you?" Kenzi asked, "I wondered how that got there."

"Who else was it likely to be meat bag?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah meat bag…" Melody said.

Tamsin laughed as Kenzi had a look of being offended on her face.

"And I thought we were friend's pip-squeak," Kenzi said, "then you go and say something like that…"

"But Tamsin calls you it." Melody said.

"That's because Tamsin is…" Kenzi started to say, she stopped when Tamsin gave her a look that screamed 'careful', "different."

"Squirt," Tamsin said looking at Melody, "do you want to go and wake Bo up?"

Melody nodded and jumped down from the stool she was standing on, and then she ran through to Tamsin's bedroom.

"I need you to keep an eye on Melody today Kenz…" Tamsin said.

"You planning something Valkyrie?" Kenzi asked.

"Well it looks like Melody will be staying around for a while," Tamsin said, "and as much as I love having her around, I'd quite like my own bed back… for… reasons. So me and Bo are going to go shopping this morning and get a new bed for the squirt and take my weapons out of the weapons room and turn it into a bedroom for the kid."

"Look at you," Kenzi said, "it's like you're becoming a domesticated Valkyrie, what would your warrior friends say if they saw you now?"

"I know you think you're amusing," Tamsin said, "but this time, you're really not. You tell anyone about this…"

"I know, I know," Kenzi said, "you'll scramble my brain so I have to put a jigsaw puzzle together just to remember how to pee…"

"Something like that." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"I take it you and Bo… worked through your issues?" Kenzi asked.

"I think we're getting there." Tamsin replied.

Melody came running back into the kitchen.

"She's awake." She said.

"Good job squirt," Tamsin said, high-fiving the young Fae, "do you want to grab some plates?"

While Melody sorted out the plates for the pancakes Bo walked out of the bedroom.

"Don't you have work today?" she asked Tamsin as she walked into the kitchen.

"Not today," Tamsin replied with a smile, "took the day off."

"Are you feeling okay?" Bo asked with a little smile.

She walked over to Tamsin and placed one hand on the Valkyrie's forehead and the other on Tamsin's waist.

"I don't know…" Tamsin said with a little smile, "you tell me…"

"You feel pretty fine to me." Bo replied.

"Is that a fact…?" Tamsin said.

"Erm… guys," Kenzi said, "how about we drop it back down to a PG while the pip-squeak is in the room."

"You could always take her out of the room…" Bo said to Kenzi, not breaking eye contact with the Valkyrie in front of her.

"Later…" Tamsin said to Bo smirking as Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Bo replied.

"You can hold me to whatever you want." Tamsin said.

"Okay pip-squeak," Kenzi said, "looks like it's up to us to sort out the pancakes before they burn."

Melody laughed as Kenzi moved towards the cooker. Tamsin looked at her.

"Touch it and die." She said.

Bo laughed, and poured some coffee for her, Tamsin and Kenzi, before getting some milk out of the fridge for Melody.

"Chocolate or regular?" Bo asked.

"Chocolate." Melody replied with a grin.

Bo put the drinks on the island just as Tamsin finished serving up the pancakes.

"Squirt," Tamsin said, while Melody was devouring the pancakes in front of her, "what's your favourite colour?"

"Green." Melody replied with a mouthful of pancake.

Bo looked at Tamsin with a questioning look on her face.

"Decorating…" Tamsin said.

Bo nodded a little.

"While you're all eating, I'm going to jump in the shower." Tamsin said, grabbing her coffee and heading through to her bedroom.

x-x

When Tamsin finished getting showered and changed she went back through to the kitchen. Bo was sitting there checking her messages; Melody and Kenzi were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the meat bag and the squirt?" Tamsin asked.

"Kenzi is helping Melody get the pancake mix out of her hair." Bo replied, putting her phone down, "which gives us about… 20 minutes…"

"A whole 20 minutes…" Tamsin said walking over to Bo, "and just what do you have in mind to fill those 20 minutes…?"

"I have a few ideas…" Bo replied, standing up.

She put her arms around Tamsin's waist and pulled her closer to her.

"Bo…" Tamsin said.

"I'm not doing this because of what Mia said;" Bo said with a little smile, "so get that thought out of your gorgeous head…"

"Can you blame me for thinking it?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Bo said, "it's understandable, considering… but know that I'm here because I want to be, not because some stupid event that's supposed to happen is making me…"

"That's good to know…" Tamsin replied, "When did you last feed?"

"That night in the club." Bo said.

"I don't mean a snack Bo, I mean a feed…" Tamsin said.

"My last night with you…" Bo replied, "But I'm doing okay, I don't need to feed."

"Why didn't you feed after that?" Tamsin asked, "Bo you can't get by on snacks here and there, you know that…"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," Bo replied honestly, "I might not have remembered how I felt, but I could see the way you felt in your eyes… it hurt me that I was hurting you by not being able to remember, I didn't want you to have to deal with me feeding as well…"

"Then you're an idiot…" Tamsin said.

"But I'm your idiot, right?" Bo asked.

"Always…" Tamsin replied.

Bo slowly turned Tamsin slightly and walked them backwards with her arms still around Tamsin's waist. They stopped when Tamsin hit the side of the island. She arched her eyebrow and looked at Bo.

"Child in the house…" Tamsin said.

"Child in the bath," Bo replied, kissing her neck, "guess you'll just have to be quiet."

"Or we can just take it through to the bedroom," Tamsin said, "safer that way…"

"It also means I get to take my time…" Bo replied with a smile, taking Tamsin by the hand and walking to Tamsin's bedroom.

As soon as Tamsin closed the door Bo backed her into it, crushing their lips together. Tamsin pulled her closer; their bodies pressing together, Tamsin had missed this feeling. It wasn't long before hands started roaming over and under clothes. Bo pulled at the bottom of the tank top Tamsin was wearing, letting her know it had to go. Tamsin took her top off before helping Bo remove the t-shirt she was wearing. As soon as the offending items of clothing were discarded their tongues were straight back to exploring the others mouth. The emotions she felt coming across in the kiss made Bo's heart pound faster within her chest, she already knew Tamsin loved her, but now she could feel it.

x-x

Kenzi and Melody walked out of the bathroom, walking past Tamsin's bedroom they heard something smash.

"What's going on in there?" Melody asked Kenzi.

"They are just…" Kenzi said, trying to think on her feet, "getting rid of some stuff that Tamsin doesn't want to keep before they go shopping later."

Melody just looked at her.

"Not buying it huh?" Kenzi asked.

Melody shook her head.

"Tell you what," Kenzi said, "we'll take Tamsin's credit card and go shopping; get you something new to wear, sound like a plan?"

"Tamsin won't like that…" Melody said.

"Let's just call it compensation," Kenzi said, really hoping that no more strange noises came out of Tamsin's room while she and Melody were in hearing range, "come on pip-squeak."

"Shall we tell them we're going?" Melody asked.

"We'll write them a note." Kenzi said with a smile.

x-x

"I liked that lamp…" Tamsin said to Bo between kisses.

"I'll replace it." Bo replied.

"Not likely, I got it in 1890 in Paris." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Then I'll buy you a new one." Bo said.

"I don't want a new lamp Bo…" Tamsin said, kissing the Succubus.

"What do you want?" Bo asked.

"You…" Tamsin replied.

"You have me…" Bo said, kissing Tamsin softly, "all of me is yours…"

"That's all I needed to hear…" Tamsin said, kissing Bo more passionately and backing her into the door.

x-x

Kenzi cringed as she heard what must have been someone being pushed into the door.

"Are they fighting?" Melody asked.

"No honey…" Kenzi said, "they are just busy… you'll find out all about it when you're older, a lot older… let's go."

Kenzi left the note on the island in the kitchen telling Tamsin that she'd taken her credit card and was taking Melody shopping, adding that it would save them money on therapy in the long run.

x-x

"You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Bo said, looking into Tamsin's eyes as she rested above her on the bed.

Tamsin brought up her hand and softly placed it on Bo's cheek.

"You really do confuse me…" Tamsin said.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"You're a Succubus…" Tamsin said, "Yet your eyes haven't turned blue once…"

"I told you Tamsin," Bo said, kissing her softly, "this isn't about feeding… this is about us."

"If you need to feed…" Tamsin said.

"I'll let you know." Bo replied.

Tamsin brought Bo's lips down to meet hers. The kiss was slow and passionate, full of feeling and emotion. Feeling the way Bo's tongue danced tenderly with hers, hearing the soft moans escaping from the Succubus was enough to chase away the doubts that had lodged themselves in Tamsin's mind. She found herself becoming lost in the kiss, lost in the moment, completely lost in Bo as the Succubus's hand travelled down between them. Tamsin's hand followed it down, and as Bo gently slipped two fingers into Tamsin, Tamsin did the same. Their hips finding a slow steady rhythm with the thrusting of their fingers. Both girls knew this was something a lot more than just sex, for Bo this was her way of trying to show Tamsin that she really did care about her, for Tamsin she was finally completely letting down the walls that she had expertly built up over her many lifetimes. As their tongues continued to deeply explore each other mouths, Bo could feel Tamsin starting to tighten around her fingers. She slowed her thrusts, going harder into Tamsin as she kissed down her neck, before biting down on her shoulder. Tamsin knew that Bo had broken the skin, the feeling of pain mixed with the other feelings she had at that very moment was enough to take her to the edge. Bo smiled to herself a little hearing Tamsin moan her name.

"Mine…" Bo whispered.

"Oh god Bo…" Tamsin said breathlessly as Bo kept her right on the edge.

That was enough to bring Bo to the edge, hearing the way Tamsin said her name made her chest tighten. She kissed the Valkyrie again before whispering one final thing in her ear.

"I love you…" Bo said.

x-x

Bo looked over at the clock on Tamsin's bedside table, if they were going to make it to the store to get Melody a new bed and some paint for her new bedroom, and have it set up by that night, they would have to leave soon.

"Tamsin, honey," Bo said softly, trying to wake the sleeping Valkyrie in her arms, "we need to get to the store…"

"Mmm…" Tamsin said, cuddling closer to Bo, "5 more minutes…"

"Honey…" Bo said, moving the Valkyrie's hair from her face, "the kitchen is on fire…"

"Mhm…" was the reply from Tamsin.

Bo giggled to herself.

"Baby," she said, kissing Tamsin's head, "Kenzi smashed up your truck."

Tamsin's eyes shot open and she looked at Bo.

"Not funny." She said, "Though I do like the sound of you calling me baby…"

Bo smiled a little and kissed her.

"We need to get going if we're going to have Melody's room set up by tonight." Bo said.

"She can sleep in the truck." Tamsin replied, kissing Bo.

"You don't mean that." Bo said with a laugh.

"Of course I don't." Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own, "I'm thinking we should probably get Kenzi a pair of shoes or something for keeping her occupied…"

"I think she'd like that." Bo replied.

As Tamsin sat up Bo saw the bite mark on her shoulder.

"Whoops…" she said.

"Don't worry about it," Tamsin said with a smile, "even Dyson won't be able to ignore that."


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: This chapter starts off well, it's funny, then it all goes to hell, sorry. Already writing the follow-up part so please don't kill me just yet. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Chapter Twenty Five

Once all the weapons were removed from what would soon be Melody's bedroom, Tamsin put the bed together. They decided on a bed they could build themselves rather than having to wait for someone to deliver it, the rest of the furniture would be delivered the following day, but the bed was the most important thing. Kenzi had called them and told them she had taken Melody to the Zoo and they would be back around 6, Tamsin really hoped to have the decorating finished by the time the young Fae arrived back.

Bo really loved seeing the softer side of Tamsin and where Melody was concerned Tamsin would go to the ends of the earth and back to make sure she was okay. Not because of some stupid event, but because the prophecy child had worked her way into the Valkyrie's heart. She knew she would, the first night Tamsin carried the sleeping child into the Clubhouse and put her to bed Bo knew that the tough 'I don't do kids' stuff was just an act. Tamsin might not do kids, but this one she would give up everything to protect.

"Okay," Tamsin said turning to Bo, "that's the bed finished, how's the painting coming along?"

Tamsin couldn't stop the laugh escaping her when she saw that Bo had got more paint on herself than on the walls.

"You do realise you're meant to be painting the walls right babe?" Tamsin asked with a laugh.

"So I'm not cut out for decorating," Bo replied with a sigh, "I'm giving it my best shot though."

"You're not doing _that_ badly," Tamsin said walking over to Bo, "especially for a short-ass…"

"Well excuse me," Bo said, turning round and finding Tamsin standing directly behind her, "not all of us were blessed with your height…"

"You're like a pocket-sized Succubus." Tamsin said, putting her arms around Bo's waist and pulling her towards her.

"You're lucky I love you…" Bo said to Tamsin, losing herself in the ice green eyes which so lovingly returned her gaze.

"Why, what would you do?" Tamsin asked with a smirk, "Bite my ankles?"

As Bo was about to respond with some witty remark Tamsin put her hand under the Succubus's chin and lifted her head, bring her lips down to meet Bo's. Neither of them had noticed Lauren standing by the doorway.

"From the look of that bite on your shoulder I'd advise against letting her bite your ankles." Lauren said.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you think Doc?" Tamsin asked, "do I need a rabies shot?"

"Bitch." Bo said, playfully slapping Tamsin's arm.

"I came to see if you needed any help," Lauren said laughing at the look on Bo's face, "I heard you saying they'd be back around 6, its 2:30 now."

"3 and a half hours," Bo said, "plenty of time…"

Tamsin looked around the room.

"We need to be finished in about 2 hours," Tamsin said, "then we need to leave all the windows open and get some air in this place. Melody is a nightmare as it is when she's been with Kenzi, can you imagine her high on paint fumes… Grab a roller Doc."

x-x

"I've never had my own room before." Melody said with a tired smile as Tamsin tucked her into bed.

"Well now you do," Tamsin said, smiling softly at her as she brushed some hair from her face, "and tomorrow the rest of the stuff arrives."

"There's more?" Melody asked.

"Loads more," Tamsin said, "This is your home now, and this is your room, your own little part of the loft. Somewhere you'll always be safe."

"Wherever you, BoBo and Kenzi are is home…" Melody said yawning.

Tamsin kissed her on the head then walked over and turned the lamp on. Bo had picked it out, it was a lamp shaped like the word Love, Tamsin smiled to herself a little as she turned off the main light. No matter what Melody was there to do, no matter how long they had her with them, she was loved. Having never had a family of her own, never knowing what it was like to have her own room growing up, Tamsin was determined that Melody would know what it felt like to be surrounded by love.

Before she went back through to the kitchen where everyone was hanging out Tamsin headed to her bedroom and picked up the bag that was sitting in front of her wardrobe. Taking it with her she walked through to the kitchen.

"So, bitch-face," Kenzi said to Tamsin, "we were talking about heading to the Dal, Bo wouldn't say whether she'd come with unless you wanted to."

Tamsin looked at Lauren.

"I have work to do, got some slides to go over," Lauren said, "so I'll be here."

"In that case sure," Tamsin said smiling at the little human, "but you might want to try these on before we go anywhere…"

Tamsin handed Kenzi the bag and couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips as Kenzi saw what was in the bag.

"Oh my…" Kenzi said, taking the boots out, "I've been looking at these for a month, admiring them from afar…"

"Call it a thank you for watching Melody earlier." Tamsin said.

Kenzi jumped down off the stool and pulled Tamsin into a hug.

"Thank you…" Kenzi said.

"Anytime meat-bag." Tamsin replied, returning the hug.

x-x

Tamsin was playing pool with Dyson as Bo and Kenzi sat at the bar, probably gossiping about feelings and emotions, all the shit that Tamsin liked to keep under wraps when there were other people around.

"I take it you and Bo sorted everything out." Dyson said as he watched Tamsin line up a shot.

"What makes you say that?" Tamsin asked, potting the ball.

"Well, three things actually," Dyson said, "one, I can smell her all over you and you all over her. Two, you haven't stopped smiling all night, and three… If Bo were a wolf, I'd say you've been marked."

Tamsin looked up at him and Dyson motioned to her shoulder.

"Marked?" Tamsin asked.

"Claimed," Dyson said, "you're hers and she's yours, and she doesn't care who knows it."

"D-man…" Tamsin said, turning the cue around in her hands, "listen…"

"You don't have to try and explain anything to me T-Sin," Dyson said, "I thought I knew what it felt like to be the centre of Bo's universe, but then I saw how she is with you and I realised that I was only a simple stop off on her journey. You make her happy Tamsin, _you_ are her other half, _you_ are her forever and I'm happy for you both."

"Really?" Tamsin asked.

"Really," Dyson replied, "it damn near killed me to see you hurting so much when she couldn't remember. At first, I'll admit, I thought that maybe it would work out well for me. But then when I remembered what it felt like watching her be with Lauren when she didn't know I had my love back… it was the most painful thing I've ever been through, you don't deserve that, you deserve to be happy."

"Have you been smoking something?" Tamsin asked, "You just strayed your wolf ass deep into deep and meaningful territory dude. 8 ball, side pocket."

With no effort at all Tamsin potted the 8 ball and turned to Dyson with a grin on her face.

"Beaten again," Tamsin said with a laugh, "ready to put some cold hard cash on the table?"

x-x

Kenzi caught Bo looking over at Tamsin again.

"Don't worry BoBo." Kenzi said, "I really don't think you have to worry about the Valkyrie flying away."

"Is this what it was like before?" Bo asked.

"From the looks you've been throwing her all night," Kenzi said, "which have been a mix of pure love, and the look I get when it's all you can eat Tuesdays…"

Bo laughed.

"It's more intense this time Bo," Kenzi said seriously, "you've been through more in the last month than most people go through in their entire relationship, yet you seem to be stronger than ever. The way she looks at you… dude it's like you're the only person in the world. That's some serious shit."

"She's such a passionate person Kenz…" Bo said, catching Tamsin's eye and smiling a little, the smile growing wider as Tamsin returned the smile, "It's a side that not many people get to see… it's like she's someone else."

"I know that someone else well," Kenzi said, "that's what she was like after her rebirth…"

"Then I imagine it's what she was like many lifetimes ago," Bo said, "You know before all the bad shit she was involved in…"

"So basically being with you makes all the bad shit go away," Kenzi said with a laugh, "something else I know well."

"Today has been a good day." Bo said with a smile.

Tamsin walked over to the bar to get another round of drinks, Bo turned around on the stool catching the Valkyrie between her legs.

"Hey there Succubus…" Tamsin said with a smile.

"How much longer are you going to be…?" Bo asked, playing with Tamsin's belt.

"One more game," Tamsin replied, "why, do you have somewhere else you'd rather be?"

"Oh yes…" Bo said.

"And where might that be?" Tamsin asked, smiling and biting her lip a little as Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"At home with the woman I love…" Bo replied quietly.

Tamsin moved back a little and pulled Bo up so she was standing and kissed her. Bo pulled Tamsin closer as the Valkyrie felt the eyes of every guy, and some of the women, in the Dal on them at that moment.

"We've got a bit of an audience honey…" Tamsin said, backing breathlessly out of the kiss, "just let me kick Dyson's ass again and I'm all yours…"

"Promise?" Bo asked.

"I promise." Tamsin replied.

Bo kissed her again, and then watched as the Valkyrie walked back to the pool table with two bottles of beer in her hands.

"Kinda hoping you're going to be quieter than you were this afternoon," Kenzi said, "it was hell trying to explain to Melody what the smashing noises were…"

Bo laughed. She looked over at Tamsin again who was just about to take a mouthful of her beer when she dropped the bottle to the floor and doubled over in pain.

"Tamsin…" Bo said, running over to her, "baby what's wrong?"

"Something's not right," Tamsin said, resting one hand on her stomach and the other on the pool table, "Melody…"

"What do you mean something's not right?" Bo asked.

"I don't know Bo!" Tamsin said, getting frustrated, "but something is seriously not right…"

At that moment Tamsin's phone started to ring, she grabbed it out of her pocket, turned around so she was leaning against the table and answered the phone.

"Lauren." She said, without looking at the caller-id.

"I'm sorry Tamsin; I tried to stop them…" Lauren said, "There were too many of them, they took her. She was sleeping in her bed and they took her."

As Tamsin was trying to make sense of what Lauren was saying, Cassie, the Dark Fae Oracle came running into the Dal.

"There you are," she said running over to Bo, "this wasn't supposed to happen for weeks…"

"What wasn't?" Bo asked.

"This…" Cassie said trying to catch her breath, "they took the kid."

"Who took the kid?" Bo asked as Tamsin hung up the phone.

"The Una Mens." Tamsin and Cassie both said at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: This chapter is shorter than most, it's more of a build up the big mission to rescue Melody. Read, review and enjoy! _**

Chapter Twenty Six

Tamsin jumped out of the truck outside her building, leaving the door open as she ran inside. Closing the doors, Bo followed her. They found Lauren sitting on the floor, leaning up against the island in the kitchen, obviously having put up a fight. Her face was a bloody mess; she was cradling her left arm, looking extremely sorry for herself.

"How many of them?" Tamsin asked when she ran in.

"Seven, I think…"Lauren replied.

"You think?" Tamsin asked, "I need to know numbers Lauren, I need to know what I'm up against."

"What _we're_ up against." Bo said.

"You're not coming with me Bo," Tamsin said, "it's too dangerous."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," Bo said, "we're in this together Tamsin, whatever _this_ is… Mia said that Melody needs us _both_, and I need you. I can't lose either of you, so there is no way I'm sitting around here wondering whether one or both of you is coming back."

"I'm coming to." Kenzi said, walking into the loft with Hale.

"We…" Hale said.

"Someone call Dyson." Bo replied.

"He's already on his way Bo." Kenzi said.

"This isn't some fucking group outing," Tamsin said, "this is where shit really starts to get real."

"We know that Tamsin," Kenzi said, "but in case you haven't noticed, we do things together around here, that's what family do, whether you like it or not we're coming."

x-x

Tamsin was standing in the doorway of Melody's bedroom. The lamp that she and Bo had bought earlier that day lay smashed on the floor, the duvet was thrown from the bed, it hurt Tamsin to think of Melody being dragged from the bed. Bo walked up next to her and put her arms around the Valkyrie's waist; Tamsin put her arms around Bo and held her close.

"I told her this room would be somewhere she would always be safe…" Tamsin said, "I told her that, and I wasn't even here to protect her…"

"We weren't to know something was going to happen Tams…" Bo said, holding the Valkyrie closer.

"Cassie knew…" Tamsin said, "The bitch could have at least given us a heads up."

"The way she saw it, it wasn't going to happen for weeks," Bo replied, "something obviously happened, something obviously changed for it to happen now. Plus from what she said at the Dal Evony told her to keep it to herself for a while longer. You know what the Dark are like…"

"We're both Dark, Bo…" Tamsin said.

"You know what I mean," Bo said, "We'll get her back baby, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Succubus." Tamsin said, walking away from Bo and back into the kitchen where Crystal was now tending to Lauren.

Tamsin looked at Kenzi, obviously wanting to know when Crystal got there.

"I called her," Kenzi said, "I figured as we're all heading to find Melody someone should be here for the Doc."

"Her arm is broken," Tamsin said, "you might want to take her to the hospital…"

"Any specific hospital?" Crystal asked.

"The human kind." Tamsin replied.

"I should probably go to the Dark Fae facility," Lauren said, "as they are my employers now…"

"You're human Lauren," Tamsin said, "tonight proved that."

"That's a little harsh don't you think." Kenzi said.

"If I'd have been here like I should have been Melody would be okay," Tamsin said, "she'd still be sleeping in her bed where she should be."

"That's not Lauren's fault is it." Crystal said, standing up.

The stance that Crystal took was a protective one; she was putting herself between Tamsin and Lauren, thinking that the Valkyrie was going to do something.

Tamsin laughed a little.

"Didn't anyone explain to the waitress that she shouldn't front out a Valkyrie?" Tamsin asked.

"You taking out your failings on Lauren is not Lauren's issue," Crystal said, "It's yours. You're the one who left her here, you're the one who went to the bar…"

"You're the one who is really starting to test my patience." Tamsin said interrupting her.

"Crys…" Lauren said, "Leave it."

"No," Crystal said, "she's being a complete and utter bitch. You took the beating of a lifetime to protect the kid; she should be at least thanking you for that."

"It wasn't the beating of a lifetime," Tamsin said, "she's still breathing."

"Lauren told me what it means when a Fae claims a human," Crystal said, "just because she's under your protection does not mean that she's a verbal punch bag for you to use when something goes wrong."

Tamsin's features started to darken.

"Bo…" Lauren said, knowing what was coming next.

Bo stood in front of Tamsin, getting the Valkyrie to focus on her.

"Calm down baby," Bo said, her hand on Tamsin's cheek, "you don't want to do something that you'll regret…"

"You have no idea what I want to do." Tamsin said.

"Standing around here isn't going to get Melody back," Bo said, "We need weapons, we need a location, and we need it now."

Tamsin looked down at her and took a deep breath.

"Sorry…" she said.

"What for?" Bo asked.

"I should have been here…" Tamsin replied.

Bo could see the tears forming in Tamsin's eyes.

"Let's go and pick out some weapons…" Bo said softly, knowing the Valkyrie hated showing any kind of emotion when other people were there.

x-x

Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi walked into the Morrigan's office, without knocking. Something told Tamsin that Evony would be expecting them, her still being in the office so late proved that.

"Well you three took your sweet time." Evony said.

"Where did they take her?" Tamsin asked.

"This is something bigger than just the Una Mens." Evony replied, looking between Bo and Tamsin, "this is both your pasts coming back to bite you in your fine asses… You've pissed a lot of people off over the years Tamsin, you know that. And you Bo, you just can't help pissing off the wrong people, you should put that on your résumé."

"Who took her?" Tamsin asked.

"The very people who tried so hard to keep you two apart." Evony said.

"Shit…" Tamsin said.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"Your father and Freya…" Tamsin replied, "They both tried to keep us apart."

"The Wanderer has returned." Evony said, "And this whole city is going to hell in a hand basket unless you and your band of merry warriors get that child back."

"Is she still in this city?" Tamsin asked.

"As far as I know, yes," Evony said, "there was whisperings from both sides about them not being able to decide where to take her. I'm sure you understand what that means."

"They couldn't decide between Valhalla and Asgard," Tamsin replied, "because I can travel to both, as can Bo…"

"There is one person who can tell you where they are." Evony said.

"Cassie…" Tamsin said, "She'll know."

"But how are you going to get her to talk," Evony said, "an Oracles time is expensive."

"Her uncle owes me a favour." Tamsin said, "it's time call it in."

x-x

"Bo what a lovely surprise." Mayer said as he saw Bo walking up the stairs, noticing Tamsin his face dropped slightly, "Tamsin."

"Mayer." Tamsin replied.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies tonight?" he asked.

"I'm calling in that favour." Tamsin said.

"Favour?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Mayer; I'm really not in the mood for your shit tonight." Tamsin said.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"To ask Cassie one question." Tamsin replied.

"This is about the kid?" Mayer asked.

Tamsin nodded in reply.

"Then you don't need to call in the favour," he said, "it's in all of our interests that you find her safe."

He sent one of his goons through to the back to fetch Cassie, when she walked out and saw Tamsin and Bo she tried to turn back.

"Just one question," Tamsin said to her, "no reading needed, I promise."

Cassie just looked at her and nodded a little.

"Where did they take her?" Tamsin asked.

"The Light Fae facility," Cassie said, "you know, the one they abandoned."

"Why there…?" Bo asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"Because we're both Dark Fae and that land is still technically the territory of the Light…" Tamsin replied.

"And what happens to us if we go on that land?" Bo asked.

"We'd need the permission of the new acting Ash…" Tamsin replied.

"Trick?" Bo asked.

"Trick." Tamsin replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Just got one thing to say about the new episode of Lost Girl… VALKUBUS. For those of you who use tumblr, my link is in my profile, be warned I am an opinionated asshole. Anyway, read, review and enjoy. Again I apologise for the delay with the update. Happy New Year everyone, may 2014 bring you everything you dream of and more._**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Trick had no problem giving Bo and Tamsin permission to go onto Light Fae land, he knew that even if he didn't they would have gone anyway even with the threat of arrest and imprisonment. Both women were extremely strong willed, Tamsin especially. The Valkyrie had explained to him that Freya and Odin wouldn't have risked taking Melody to either Valhalla or Asgard because they knew the amount of respect Tamsin commanded from the Valkyries on both sides. She had been in more battles and wars than she could remember and had never once been on the losing side, that in itself was impressive, young Valkyrie's were told stories of the battles she fought in and the two Gods could not risk having the Valkyries under their command side with the rouge.

Generally Valkyrie's followed orders without question, doing everything that was asked of them. Tamsin had always been different, she had a mind of her own, always doing what she felt was right, consequences be damned. That was one thing Trick had always respected about her, admired even, even if he didn't necessarily agree with her methods. If she had followed her orders blindly then he would have already lost his granddaughter, it was in large part down to Tamsin that Bo was still alive, and that was something he would never forget.

Tamsin parked her truck on the road outside the Light Fae Facility. She wasn't a big fan of abandoned buildings, especially not ones she knew she would be fighting her way around. Dyson and Hale knew the layout of the building better than she did and they were looking at the blueprints as she and Bo arrived.

"These here are the holding rooms." Dyson said, pointing to a line of rooms on the blueprint.

"They won't have her there," Tamsin said, "too obvious. They'll have her in one of the main rooms, with as many people guarding her as possible. They know we're coming, they have to know."

"So what," Bo said, "we just walk in through the front door and head to the main room?"

"Might have to fight our way through," Tamsin said, "it would be better if we split up into groups…"

"I'm with Bo and Tamsin," Kenzi said, "sorry guys, I'm sure you're all badass and everything, but with a Valkyrie and a Succubus my chances of surviving this increase."

"You're not dying meat-bag," Tamsin said, "no one is…"

"Well none of us anyway." Bo said, smiling at Tamsin, "whoever took Melody is certainly going to pay for it."

Tamsin walked over to her truck and took out the weapons that she and Bo had picked out. She handed Dyson and Hale a sword each, along with a couple of throwing knives.

"Not going to need these," Dyson said, "I'm a wolf remember."

"Better to go prepared D…" Tamsin replied.

Tamsin handed Kenzi a sword, even though she already had a tight hold of Geraldine, then she passed two throwing knives to Bo along with a sword and crossbow.

"Please be as good at using this as you say you are," Tamsin said with a little smile, "I really don't want to get shot by a stray arrow."

"No friendly fire," Bo said returning the smile, "I promise."

Tamsin looked around the group. She had never, in any of her many lifetimes, had a group of friends who she would consider family. Yet now, here she was, ready to go into the unknown, trusting that these guys would not only make it out alive, but also work with her to rescue Melody.

"Bo can I have a word…?" Tamsin asked.

"Sure." Bo replied.

Bo and Tamsin walked away from the vehicles and the gang.

"What's up?" Bo asked, placing her arms around Tamsins waist.

The Valkyrie responded in kind, putting her arms around Bo's waist and pulling her close.

"If this goes wrong…" Tamsin started to say.

"It won't." Bo replied, in her forever positive way.

"This isn't like anything we've ever faced before Bo," Tamsin said, "your father and Freya are Gods, like actual Gods…"

"Er… Tamsin…" Kenzi called over.

Tamsin looked at Kenzi, saw her eyes wide with what could only be described as fear, and then she followed her line of sight. A little further up the road 5 Valkyrie's came in to land. Tamsin couldn't help but smile.

"Friends of yours?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"Something like that…" Tamsin replied.

Acacia and Mia were at the head of the group walking towards a shocked looking Kenzi, Dyson and Hale.

x-x

Everything that needed to be said had been said, a simple battle plan had been drawn up, Valkyrie's never went into a battle without some kind of plan. Acacia's plan was simple. Don't die. That worked well for Tamsin. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Hale had one task, get the kid and get out, Tamsin and the others would deal with the rest.

"Your mother is really not going to like this." Tamsin said to Mia as they stood in front of the building.

"Who cares," Mia replied, "she needs to learn that things need to change, not everything can stay the way she wants it to."

"Well I appreciate you being here." Tamsin said.

"We might have a history Tamsin," Mia said, "a fun one if I remember rightly, but I never turn my back on a Valkyrie in need, no matter which team they play for."

"Right now I don't play for either." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Let's get this shit storm started," Acacia said, walking up next to Tamsin, "we're not getting any younger you know."

Tamsin laughed and looked at Bo and Kenzi; they seemed a lot more relaxed. She glanced over at Dyson who was getting his game face on. She would never tire of watching his wolf come out to play.

"You guys get Melody, and get out," Tamsin said, "take her and don't look back…"

She walked over to Bo.

"Promise me you won't try and act the hero." She said.

"I'll promise you that if you promise that you're coming back to me." Bo said.

"I'm coming back Bo," Tamsin said, kissing her softly, "no number of Gods with bad attitudes can keep me away."

x-x

"Ever get the feeling this isn't going to end well?" Tamsin called over to Acacia as she ran her sword through one of the under-Fae.

"Since when does anything with you end well." Acacia replied.

Tamsin laughed as she ducked out of the way of an oncoming attack, turning and bringing her sword up to take care of another attack.

"Going to all this trouble to rescue a kid that you're not supposed to keep," Acacia said, "are you and the Succubus planning on raising her or something?"

"I have no idea," Tamsin replied, "all I know is we need to find her."

"You're getting weak Tams," Acacia said, "Love is a weakness."

"Love is something that makes you believe you can do anything," Tamsin said, "if that's a weakness then so be it."

x-x

Tamsin was first through the doors of the last room to be checked, Bo was right behind her, followed by the rest of the gang and the Valkyrie's.

"You never learn do you?" Odin said to Tamsin.

"How did you manage to get your ugly ass here anyway?" Tamsin asked in reply, "Thought you couldn't travel to this world anymore."

"When there's a will there's a way." Freya said.

Tamsin just looked at her.

"Let the kid go," Tamsin said, "and we can just forget this ever happened."

"You seem very confident for someone who can't even hold up her own sword." Freya said.

Tamsin's sword suddenly felt very heavy and she dropped it to the floor.

"Tamsin…" Bo said quietly.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Succubus," Acacia said, "she's got this."

"After all these years," Tamsin said, picking her sword back up, "that's the best you've got?"

_"This will come down to a choice for you Valkyrie,"_ Freya's voice echoed around Tamsin's head, _"The child or the Succubus, you can save one."_

_"You can't expect me to make that choice."_ Tamsin thought, knowing Freya was in her head, _"And you already know I won't make that choice."_

Tamsin looked at Melody, who looked remarkably calm considering. The child smiled at her, and then to Tamsin's surprise she could hear her voice in her head.

_"My time is yet to come TamTam," _Melody's voice said, _"Your time is now, yours and Bo's. Thank you, but you have to let me go. We will see each other again, but this is not my time."_

"What the hell is going on?" Kenzi asked, "I thought this was going to be a fight, not everyone standing around saying nothing."

"A lot is being said human," Freya said, "You just cannot hear it."

Tamsin closed her eyes and bowed her head a little; if she didn't know better she'd swear she could feel her heart breaking. She looked up at Freya and Odin.

"This was some kind of test wasn't it," she said, "the whole thing. From the minute she came into our lives until now, some twisted fucked up test."

The side door of the room opened and Trick walked in followed by Evony.

"You were both in on this?" Tamsin asked.

Trick nodded and Evony smiled.

"I expected this from you Evony, but not you Trick…" Tamsin said.

"Many, many years ago," Trick said, "when you were a young Valkyrie, a prophecy was written…"

"I don't care about some stupid prophecy," Tamsin said starting to get angrier than Bo had ever seen her, "You're playing around with people's lives."

"We needed to see if you were ready." Evony said.

"Me?" Tamsin asked.

"You and Bo," Trick said, "a Valkyrie and a Succubus. Your powers combined are greater than any ever seen before. You two, together, will save the Fae."

"Did I walk into some fucked up movie version of our reality?" Kenzi asked, "Tamsin and Bo? Save the Fae? That is some pretty serious shit there Trickster."

"They will unite the Fae," Acacia said, "with a little help."

"A child," Evony said, "part Valkyrie, part Succubus. Both of your strongest traits will combine within the child."

"The child being Melody?" Bo asked.

"Yes." Freya said, "But this child you see before you is not the one. She is what we would expect her to be at this age. A figment, nothing more."

"But the uniting of the Fae will not work out well for you." Tamsin said, looking at Freya and Odin, "it will mean that Valkyrie's will learn that they don't have to do everything you tell them to, it will show them that they can be the people they want to be, you will no longer own them."

"For us to survive, we need to evolve." Odin said.

"You're not surviving shit," Tamsin said, "either of you. I'm done, I've had enough. I will not stand by and let you keep screwing up generation after generation of my kind. For as long as anyone can remember it's been the same. We work for you. We come here and take the souls of the strongest warriors, for you. We win battles and fight wars, for you. Not anymore, it stops _now_."

"You're not strong enough to stop us." Odin said.

"Maybe _I'm_ not," Tamsin said, as Bo walked up next to her, "but _we_ are."

Tamsin's featured started to darken as Bo's eyes turned blue.

"Oh shit…" Kenzi said.

"Tamsin," Mia said, "What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done," Tamsin replied her focus still on Odin and Freya, "If you don't want to see it I suggest you leave."

"Without us what will become of your precious Valkyrie's?" Odin asked.

"They will learn to live, to love," Tamsin said, "they will realise that the world is an amazing place. They will find out that humans are not just something for us to collect. They can be friends, they can be family."

Dyson and Hale both looked at Kenzi and smiled. She looked a little shocked about what had just come from Tamsin's mouth. Sure Tamsin had changed since her re-birth, but she was never really honest about her views on humans. Until now.

Bo took Tamsin's hand, lacing their fingers together. A soft golden light surrounded the pair. As Tamsin used her powers to cause both Freya and Odin immense amounts of pain, Bo sucked the Chi from the guards and the Gods. The combination of both of their powers was enough to bring the Gods to their knees. At that moment Tamsin started to believe that maybe they really were meant for each other. Maybe they really did complete each other. Together they were stronger than they ever were apart. Trick looked at Evony.

"They are ready." He said.

Evony simply nodded in reply. Everyone, apart from Bo and Tamsin, shielded their eyes as a bright light filled the room. Energy pulsed around the room; the power was just flowing from them. As the light faded Tamsin closed her eyes. Odin and Freya both lay motionless, lifeless. She knew it had been the only right thing to do, but it didn't stop her feeling the pain. She opened her eyes again and looked at Melody. She ran over to Tamsin and Bo, who both dropped to their knees, embracing her in a hug.

"See you later pip-squeak…" Tamsin said to her.

"Don't be sad," Melody said, "I think I'm going to like having you two as my mom's."

With that the child slowly disappeared. As Tamsin and Bo stood up, Bo rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder and the Valkyrie wrapped her arms protectively around her.

"Let's go home." Tamsin said.

Bo nodded.

"We need to talk." Trick said.

"No we don't," Tamsin said, looking at him, "the only reason you're both still standing is because I have a lot of respect for you Trick, you, Evony, not so much. But you are the Morrigan, and I am Dark Fae. Now, we're leaving."

x-x

Tamsin was sitting next to Lauren's hospital bed; Bo was waiting outside the room with Crystal and Kenzi. Lauren had a broken arm, broken ribs and multiple other cuts and bruises. Crystal had told the doctors that she had been in a car accident and no one questioned it. They were keeping her in the hospital for 24 hours for observation, but she'd be fine. Tamsin couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened at the loft. She was angry but she shouldn't have taken it out on Lauren. She was becoming the same as every other Fae who had 'owned' Lauren, and that was never what she wanted.

Lauren started to open her eyes and looked at Tamsin.

"Hey Doc…" Tamsin said with a little smile.

"Did you find her?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"So she's back at home?" Lauren asked.

"No…" Tamsin said, "I couldn't save her… I was never supposed to save her… listen, Lauren, I'm sorry… what happened wasn't your fault, I should never have blamed you for it."

"You were angry," Lauren replied, "I don't blame you."

"Well I do," Tamsin said with a little laugh, "You are more than just something to own, Lauren, you are part of our very dysfunctional family, and I forgot that for a minute. I am truly sorry, it's won't happen again."

Lauren smiled.

"I forgive you Tamsin," Lauren said, "And just for the record, I am more free now, as something you own, than I have been in a long time."

Tamsin didn't know what to say.

"And on the plus side," Lauren continued with a laugh, "I think Crystal learned a very important lesson, don't piss of a Valkyrie."

Both women laughed.

x-x

Tamsin and Bo were cuddled up on the sofa watching some ridiculous horror movie that Bo put on. Tamsin had already figured out within the first 5 minutes who the killer was. She hated horror movies because she always figured it out. Someone had once said to her that it takes a monster to know one. Before the events of that afternoon Tamsin freely believed that she was a monster. She had done some pretty terrible things in her previous lives. Lived for herself, never cared about anyone or anything else. Things were different now. A knock at the door nearly made Bo jump out of her skin. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh.

"Someone's a bit jumpy." She said still laughing, "You expecting anyone?"

"No," Bo said, "Kenzi is at the Clubhouse with Hale, Dyson is at the Dal…"

Tamsin untangled herself from the Succubus and went to the door. Looking through the spy-hole she didn't see anyone.

"Weird…" she said.

"What is?" Bo asked.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone there." Tamsin said, "Oh well."

As she turned to walk back to Bo there was another knock at the door. This time she opened it.

"Bo…" Tamsin said, looking down at the floor just outside the door.

There in a little basket, wrapped up in blankets, was a baby.

"What is it?" Bo asked.

"A… it's a…" Tamsin started to say.

Bo walked up next to her, wondering what had caused Tamsin to lose the ability to speak.

"It's a baby." Tamsin said.


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: I was just going to leave this one as it finished in chapter 27, but someone asked ever so nicely for an update on Twitter earlier, so here we go. _**

Chapter Twenty Eight

"And cue the freak out…" Tamsin said, pacing up and down next to the sofa where she had placed the sleeping baby in the basket.

"We knew this was going to happen at some point." Bo said with a smile, looking down at the baby.

"It's my, very limited understanding, about parenthood, but people usually get 9 months to prepare for being a parent, not 9 hours." Tamsin said.

"Baby we got this…" Bo said, standing up and stopping Tamsin.

"That's a life Bo… a very small, very cute life, which is going to depend and rely on us for everything…" Tamsin said, "I can't even rely on _myself_ most of the time…"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about what to call her." Bo said with a laugh.

"Bo we have literally nothing here to take care of a baby…" Tamsin said, freaking out again.

"So go down to one of those 24 hour stores and pick up some emergency stuff, and we'll go shopping properly tomorrow." Bo said.

"Okay, so we'll need… diapers… formula… other stuff…" Tamsin said, she put her hands on her head, "I literally think my head is going to explode…"

"Then you stay here with the baby, and I'll go to the store." Bo said with a smile.

"Right," Tamsin said, nodding, "I'll stay with the… alone?"

"Tamsin, she's sleeping, she's not going to explode, and she's not going to bite you…" Bo said.

Bo grabbed her jacket and Tamsin's keys.

"I'll be 15 minutes, tops." Bo said, turning back to Tamsin who was still standing there looking at the baby.

Bo smiled to herself as she left the loft. Tamsin would be fine, she was freaking out over nothing.

x-x

Tamsin was standing, still looking at the baby, when she opened her eyes and looked back at Tamsin. Her eyes were just like Tamsins, just like Tamsin remembered Melody's eyes being. She smiled a little.

"Hey squirt…" she said.

Tamsin had never questioned Melody's eyes before, she had noticed the similarities but she'd never questioned it. Now she actually understood it. Melody was the perfect mix of Bo and Tamsin.

x-x

When Bo returned from the store, armed with more than they'd actually need, the basket was sitting empty on the sofa. She put the bags on the side in the kitchen and headed to Tamsin's room. The door was open; she could hear Tamsin talking to Melody.

"So you see squirt," Tamsin said, "you had me and Bo from the moment you came into our lives, we will do everything we can to protect you. We'll give you a normal childhood, well as normal as we can..."

Bo smiled to herself as she stood there listening.

"But the main thing we can give you is love," Tamsin said, "a home… a family…"

Bo went back to the kitchen and started to sort out the things she had bought. Everything from diapers to formula and everything in-between.

x-x

When Lauren arrived back from the hospital she was surprised, but not that surprised, to find Bo in the kitchen at the loft.

"Hey," Bo said as Lauren and Crystal walked in, "how you doing?"

"Better," Lauren said with a little smile, "thanks…"

Lauren looked around.

"Where's Tamsin?" she asked.

"Oh you have to see this…" Bo said.

Lauren followed Bo to Tamsin's room. The Valkyrie was lying on the bed, fast asleep, with a sleeping Melody on her chest. It was the cutest thing either of them had seen.

"Are you two just going around stealing babies now?" Lauren asked.

"No," Bo replied with a laugh, "it turned out that the Melody we had was just a test to see if we were ready for this… and apparently we are."

"You two are going to be parents?" Lauren asked, "Like _actual_ parents?"

"That's the idea." Bo said with a little smile.

She remembered back to a time when she'd talked kids with Lauren, she could tell from Lauren's face that she was thinking back to the same time.

"According to what we were told, Melody is the perfect mix of me and Tamsin," Bo said, "part Succubus part Valkyrie…"

"She's going to be such a little pain in the ass." Lauren said with a laugh, "though now you mention it, I did notice that Melody had Tamsin's eyes, though I didn't think anything of it."

"I was thinking last night, while we watched her sleep," Bo said, "are her eyes going to go blue like mine, or…"

"I guess only time will tell." Lauren said with a smile, "Can you imagine the kind of Fae she could become, your Chi sucking skills paired with Tamsin's abilities?"

"Scary huh…" Bo said, "I wanted to ask you, and I'm pretty sure Tamsin will be okay with it, will you be her doctor?"

"Of course," Lauren said, "you don't even have to ask me that."

"You're the best doctor I know," Bo said, "she's going to need the best…"

"She's going to be loved, and protected Bo, by everyone," Lauren said, "she's got a doctor living in her house, a crazy human who is going to adore her, and a wolf who will probably take on an uncle type role… She has a family that will do anything for her."

x-x

Tamsin was standing in the kitchen area, watching everyone fuss over Melody.

"Keeping a protective eye out huh?" Crystal asked.

"Something like that…" Tamsin replied, "I want to apologise for what happened…"

"It's okay," Crystal said, "I shouldn't have said what I did… Lauren tells me that if you'd have gone… I think the term she used was full-Valkyrie… I'd have been dead in seconds."

Tamsin nodded slowly.

"Guess I'm lucky then." Crystal said with a laugh.

"So Momma…" Kenzi said, walking over to Tamsin and Crystal, "when are you going to introduce the newest little Fae to Trick?"

"Touchy subject right now Kenz…" Tamsin replied.

"Then I guess we're going to have to find somewhere else to drink for a while." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"I can't believe he knew about the test and didn't mention it…" Tamsin said.

"If he'd have told you then they wouldn't know if you were both really ready," Kenzi said, "I guess he thought he was doing the right thing."

"Just like he thought he was doing the right thing when he wrote the blood laws to stop the war and bring about a forced peace…" Tamsin said, "Sorry… I'm just really tired."

"She's been here one night and you're already exhausted?" Kenzi asked.

"I didn't sleep last night." Tamsin said, "I was too busy watching her sleep… I think I got a couple of hours this morning though."

"The joys of having a new baby." Crystal said with a laugh.

x-x

Dyson and Hale carried the boxes up from Tamsin's truck to the loft, the bed that had sat in Melody's room had been dismantled and moved to the Clubhouse for storage, they were replacing it with a cot. Along with the cot for Melody to sleep in there was a changing table and a new lamp.

"Okay Tamsin," Dyson said, "are we putting these together or are you going to give us a hand?"

"I'll do it," Tamsin said, finally tearing her eyes off Melody, "at least that way I know they'll stay standing."

Kenzi laughed at the look of mock offence on Dyson's face.

"Why don't you two sort out the beers, and we'll shoot a few games of pool when I'm done." Tamsin said, "Shouldn't take too long."

"You're on." Dyson said.

x-x

Later that night when everyone was sitting around drinking beer, chatting about how life was going to be with a new little Fae to protect, Tamsin was standing in the doorway of Melody's room, watching the baby as she slept. Bo walked up next to her, Tamsin smiled a little as Bo rested her head on her shoulder, and she put her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you as scared as I am?" Bo asked quietly.

"Terrified." Tamsin replied.

"We can do this right?" Bo asked.

"Together we can do anything." Tamsin said, kissing Bo on the head as they both stood and watched the centre of their universe sleep.


End file.
